Las crónicas de Tobi
by Shiga San
Summary: Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara. La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.Tienes ganas de gritar,llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo; y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que te has enamorado de tu amiga...
1. ¡¡Teta no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso. Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

no pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

_**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**_

_**Capítulo 1: ¡Teta no jutsu!**_

_Podía sentir en todo su cuerpo el aroma y calor femenino. Sus manos, perdidas en la piel contraria, tocando por todas partes y sin buscar nada concreto, se detuvieron en los pechos, enormes, blanditos y con las cimas endurecidas por la excitación._

_Pellizcó uno de ellos a conciencia, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos con saña, hasta que un quejido lastimero le hizo romper el contacto hipnótico que esas tetas ejercían en sus ojos y buscar el origen del gemido._

_Subió sus ojos azules por el canalillo, mientras una de sus manos, traviesa y jugetona, se posaba en el lugar justo en el que se unían sus cuerpos, sintiendo las cosquillas del electrizante vello púbico de la chica en su tacto. Salió de ella solo para sentir la cremosidad de su interior en sus dedos y verla retorcerse ante su toque, aunque eso le alejara brevemente de su objetivo._

_Volvió a hundirse en ella de un golpe, y bombeó con fuerza y destreza, una y otra vez, deleitándose con un morbo casi sádico, de la música que hacían sus dos cuerpos. Sus caderas chocando contra su cuerpo, haciendo el ruido de un palmeo, los cálidos jugos mezclándose en un sonido acuoso, sus gemidos y balbuceos, que en cada empujón iban subiendo de intensidad. El roce de sus dedos en su trasero, clavándose como arpones, dándole el espacio justo para la siguiente embestida, impidiendo que de algún modo pudiera alejarse de ella._

_Su nombre arañaba como lava ardiente su garganta, al igual que el orgasmo, que amenazaba con arrastrarlos a los dos en un mar de caos y desesperación._

_Ella fue primero, lo sintió por como le atrapaba las caderas con sus piernas y se arqueaba contra él para ganar profundidad, acariciando el botoncito del placer que se hallaba entre sus piernas con el vello rizado de su sexo, mientras su pene la llenaba por completo y recibía los espasmos del orgasmo a lo bestia._

_Solo unos segundos duró pero fue tan intenso que se quedó quieto en su interior, agarrando su trasero con las dos manos para evitar que se alejara, hasta que el último de los espasmos sacudió su cuerpo y este cayó desmadejado, agotado y feliz de nuevo contra el colchón bajo ella._

_Esperó un poco mas, hasta que los labios femeninos acariciaron el lóbulo de su oreja y le dieron permiso para terminar... no esperó una segunda confirmación; inició un vaivén brutal y salvaje, con los brazos cruzados bajo la espalda femenina, pegándola a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que podía sacar en ese momento. Tres, cuatro, diez embestidas, no las contó, pero sintió el cosquilleo que anuncia el orgasmo un segundo antes de que sucediera. _

_Quería verla. Quería ver sus ojos cuando se corriera, escuchar su voz y lamer sus labios una vez terminado todo._

_Sus ojos azules recorrieron su hombro lentamente, mientras sus caderas seguían el movimiento que le acercaba mas y mas al abismo del placer. Vio su barbilla y sus labios. Los besó con ansia, necesitado de contacto y jugueteó con su lengua dentro de la otra boca. Ya llega, ya viene..._

_Una contracción en su vientre, y miles de estrellitas saltando tras sus ojos... _

… _y siente como su semilla recorre el camino al exterior y se extiende por la punta dentro del preservativo que lo cubre. Sigue meciéndose, no puede parar, y finalmente mira el rostro de su amante..._

– _¿Miku?._

…_..._

-¡ AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!. – grita Tobi sentándose en la cama del susto. – ¡JODER...!

Jadea fuertemente con la mano aferrada a la camiseta del pijama a la altura del corazón, que bombea con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que puede oírse desde la calle. Un sudor frío cubre su piel y varios mechones rubios descansan pegados a su frente y cuello.

Desliza la mirada a la puerta antes de que suene.

– Cariño, ¿Va todo bien?. – suena preocupado y medio dormido.

– Sí mamá... solo ha sido un sueño sin importancia. – Tobi trata de tranquilizar a su madre, a pesar de que sabe que eso no sucederá hasta que Deidara lo haya comprobado por si mismo

la puerta se entreabre lentamente dejando asomar un ojo azul y un mechón largo y rubio por la rendija.

– ¿Seguro?. – pregunta de nuevo.

Tobi suspira derrotado y sonríe torpemente al tiempo que palmea el colchón a su lado para su madre se acerque.

Deidara camina descalzo hasta la cama de su hijo y se sienta en el borde. Acaricia sus cabellos dulcemente y los retira de su rostro haciendo que el muchacho sonría de nuevo.

– Estoy bien, de verdad... un sueñito de nada. – suelta en tono bromista.

– Y.. ¿Puedo saber que soñabas?. – dice con curiosidad real y el mismo tono divertido que su hijo.

– mmm... pues... – se sonroja furiosamente hasta las orejas y desvía la mirada a un lugar lejano. – es- estaba con una chica y,_ (murmuro incompresible),_ y eso es todo.

– Un sueño húmedo, ¿Eh?. – suelta Deidara palmeando el hombro de su hijo con relativa fuerza, haciendo que suene pero sin hacerle daño. – No te preocupes, a tu edad es normal... con el tiempo se te pasará...

– O no. – responde otra voz desde la puerta. – Yo sueño con tu madre cada día, incluso despierto. Sueño que le agarraría el trasero y se la ...– sonríe abiertamente Madara a su novio.

– Vale papá. – extiende la mano hasta su progenitor en un gesto de silencio. – no hace falta que seas asqueroso... puaj, por favor... no quiero saber lo que hacéis mamá y tu, o tendré verdaderas pesadillas... – Sus dos padres sonríen felices por sonrojarle de esa manera. – y ahora largo de mi cuarto, que tengo que dormir...

– Ahhhh... – murmura Madara como recordando algo que quería preguntar en el último momento. – y... ¿Con quien estabas teniendo ese sueñito cochinooooooo?

– Papaáááááááá, por favor... salid de mi cuarto, ¡Ya!.

– Con Miku. – responde Deidara como si tal cosa, haciendo a su esposo alzar una ceja. – tenemos un hijo al que le gustan las chicas... me pregunto que habremos hecho mal. – compone una pose teatrera y suelta una carcajada al ver la cara de espanto de Tobi. – Estabas gritando su nombre antes de que me levantara... o ¿Por qué te crees que ya estaba en la puerta justo cuando te has espabilado?

– ¿Gritaba su nombre?. – agacha la cabeza avergonzado y mas rojo que nunca... nota cierta humedad al encoger las piernas. – Bueno como sea, largo de mi habitación... iros a hacer cositas o lo que sea. – cara de asquito profundo. – pero fuera.

– Si, si; gritabas "Si, Miku, oh siiii, sigue, por ahí, siiii no pares, mmm". – Deidara imita un tono lascivo. Mientras va diciendo eso, se levanta para sacar unas sábanas limpias del cajón al otro lado del cuarto. Abre otro cajón, saca ropa interior y otro pijama limpio para su hijo. Lo deja a los pies de la cama, antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarle en la cabeza, comprensivo.

– Gracias mamá. – murmura aún vergonzoso y sigue a sus padres con la vista hasta que la puerta se cierra y sus pasos se alejan entre risas por el pasillo.

Limpia todo el estropicio de su cuarto, cambiando sábanas y ropa mientras piensa que … su vida acaba de convertirse en una mierda del tamaño de la cara de cualquier hokage de la montaña...

.. o sea, una mierda descomunal.

… la adolescencia es genial.

La mañana siguiente no pinta mucho mejor que cualquiera del resto de días.

Estira las sábanas y abre la ventana, se asegura de que su cuarto está recogido y baja a desayunar.

Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve a Deidara canturrerar contento solo con la camisa de su padre como prenda... su hermana y su primo ya estan sentados en la mesa, esperando la comida con restos de sueño aún en sus caras.

– Grrr...- gruñe para hacer su presencia visible.

– Buenos días para ti también primito, jejeje. – Saluda con demasiado entusiasmo el hijo de Sasuke, cosa extremadamente rara él, un chico siempre tímido y correcto... tanta alegría de buena mañana era algo muy, pero que muy malo. – Tu madre me ha comentado el "incidente" de anoche... jejeje

Tobi dirige una mirada asesina al artista, que responde con una risueña y terriblemente feliz ...

– Que no te afecte, a nuestra edad esas cosas son normales, tío. – Dice casual al tiempo que toma un vaso y lo llena de zumo de naranja recién exprimido. – yo mismo, llevo una semanita que ni te cuento.

– Mejor. - corta tajante. – Mis inocentes oídos heteros no podrían soportar otro de tus relatos... lo siento por ti amigo, pero me gustan los chochitos...

– Tobi, esa boca. – le regaña su madre poniendo las tostadas en el centro de la mesa.

– Mamá, chochito no es una palabrota... coño sí . – Resuelve con una sonrisa.

– Me da igual, no quiero vaginas en mi mesa y menos con tu hermana delante. – Tobi sonríe triunfante pero la sonrisa se le borra cuando Deidara estrecha la mirada hasta hacerla vengativa. – A lo mejor te apetece hablar de otra cosa si le cuento a Naruto lo de esta noche.

– Vale mamá, tu ganas. – Responde vencido. – Venga, si no salimos ya llegaremos tarde.

Cada uno de los chicos guarda su almuerzo debidamente envuelto en sus respectivas mochilas y se marchan a la carrera, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a la mami en la mejilla.

Van calle abajo, hablando entre risas, cuando Tobi se desvía del camino habitual. El morenito le mira interrogante y comprende, por la cara que pone, que no tiene muchas ganas de ver a Miku hoy, aunque sabe que ella no tiene culpa de nada.

Los alumnos se apelotonan en la entrada de la academia en corrillos, comentando las clases y lo mucho que desean que llegue el baile …

Un grito recorre la calle haciendo que todo el mundo mire en su dirección.

– ¡ TOBI!. – grita a la carrera a pleno pulmón, la hija de Itachi y Naruto.

El chico desvía la mirada de las enormes tetas que vienen botando hasta él y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Miku sonríe triunfante y un metro antes de llegar a los dos chicos, salta a la espalda del rubio y enrosca sus piernas a la cintura, a caballito.

Mete la cara en el arco del cuello y se pone a darle mil besitos sonoros por toda la cara que puede alcanzar desde esa postura. Tobi trata de quitársela de encima sacudiéndose como si estuviera en llamas, y no va muy desencaminado.

La piel de los muslos de la chica en sus caderas, directamente, y sus pechos aplastados en su espalda...

¿Es que el universo entero estaba en su contra?

– Invítame al baile. – dice feliz en la misma postura, sin percatarse del temblor que se ha instalado en las rodillas del chico.

– ¿Tengo otra opción?. – dice en una media sonrisa... – pesas una tonelada, ¿Sabes?... baja por favor, y prometo que iremos contigo al baile...

– ¿Iremos?. – mira al morenito que a su vez mira al rubio inquiriéndole . – ¿Vamos a ir los tres juntitos?... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! que biennnn, me van a envidiar... jejeje seguro que soy la única chica que va con dos chicos guapísimos.¡Kamiiiiiiii! ¡Kyaaaa!. – estira los brazos y agarra las cabezas de los dos chicos al mismo tiempo feliz de la vida sin escuchar las quejas que tratan de emitir los dos muchachos, o al menos uno, por que Tobi ha vuelto a caer en el influjo de los pechos de la chica y tiene la vista clavada en el escote; ni pestañea.

– ¡Oyeee, guarroooo!. – se queja la chica apartándole de un empujón. – ¿Se puede saber que estás mirando?. – cruza los brazos por delante y estrecha la mirada.

Tobi se recoloca y adelanta la mano hasta el colgante de Jashin, que descansa en mitad del escote de la chica. Lo toma entre dos dedos y lo levanta para que ella lo vea.

La cadenita está rompiéndose.

– ¡Oh!. – sonríe avergonzada por haberle acusado. – perdona, no eres un guarr...

No termina de decirlo cuando la mano de Tobi agarra, totalmente abierta una de las tetas de la chica, la sopesa y acaricia en el mismo gesto y le saca la lengua, incitante, antes de salir corriendo sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros y perderse dentro de la academia...

… A veces salirse con la suya tenía su encanto.

...

Bueno pues esto si que es raro, un fic de un fic... un spin off de otro personaje... guauuuu.

Que nadie entre en pánico, la otra historia sigue su curso, pero esta la tenía en el coco metida y bueno, espero que os guste y esas cosas que pedimos los escritores para seguir al pie del cañon jejeje

nos leemos

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. ¡¡Traje de baile no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Traje de baile no jutsu!**

– Vaya... no sabía que eras tan facilona. – dice lascivo uno de los chicos de su clase a Miku en el patio.

Por culpa de ese estúpido de Tobi, ahora todo el mundo se cree con derecho a meterse con ella... ¿En que pensaba cuando le tocó una teta delante de todos?...

– Acércate y te demuestro lo facilona que soy con una patada en los huevecillos que te va a estar doliendo una semana entera, so payaso. – le amenaza la rubia... el chico solo se reía seguro de su superioridad, cuando una docena mas de chicos le respaldan, insultándola a coro.

Camina hasta ella no con buenas intenciones, pero se detiene a los dos pasos.

Si Taka Uchiha da miedo, los gemelos son aterradores.

Los dos aparecen de la nada a ambos lados de Miku, sonriendo siniestramente a los chicos frente a ellos. Sus cabellos plateados peinados idénticamente pero en direcciones opuestas brillan en un destello cegador y sus ojos, verde esmeralda, sonríen a los adversarios a la espera de un solo movimiento que les de pie a iniciar la pelea. Si hay algo que entusiasma a los gemelitos, es una pelea con la excusa de la defensa propia o de otros... luego se las verían con su padre... o con su terrible madre... Tanto Hidan como Kakuzu crian a sus hijos con mano dura, pero si tienen que elegir, su padre es la opción mas lógica sin lugar a dudas.

– No-nosotros ya nos íbamos... jejeje

– ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?. – pregunta ladino el menor de los gemelos, dos minutos menor para ser exactos.

– Si aún no nos estamos divirtiendo. – el mayor mira a la chica y le roza el hombro con un dedo.

– Ya, ya... es que tenemos algo que hacer... si, algo importante.

Los dos chicos ladean la cabeza al mismo tiempo y en idéntico gesto emiten una sonrisa completa al ver como huyen despavoridos. Se giran para recibir un beso en la mejilla de la chica, cada uno de ellos y se ponen delante de ella, hablando alternativamente uno y otro cada frase.

– Ven al baile.

– Con nosotros dos, bueno solo con uno, tendrás que elegir.

– Pero está claro que irás conmigo, soy mas guapo.

–Y yo mas alto.

– Y yo mas mayor.

– Por dos minutos, eso no cuenta.

– Mamá dice que los dos no somos una pareja y tenemos que ir con otras personas al baile.

– Queremos ir contigo, eres una chica.

– Mi padre dice que te lo pidamos.

– Como amigos, no queremos rollo contigo.

– Habla por ti.

– Pues eso, hablo por mí.

– Lo que pasa es que Taka te ha dado calabazas.

– No lo ha hecho, pero dos chicos no cuentan como pareja, normas del cole, las parejas tienen que ser mixtas o no pueden entrar al baile.

– Eso es cierto, mierda de normas estúpidas.

– ¿Te recogemos a las cinco?.

– Ponte muy guapa, para ir a juego con nosotros.

– ¿A quien te quedas?.

Miku, que ha seguido la conversación como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, mirando a uno y a otro , ahora sonríe los dos chicos.

– ¿Y si vamos todos juntos?, luego en la puerta buscamos la forma de entrar... jejeje.

– ¿Ya te lo ha pedido alguien?.

– Mierda, se nos han adelantado.

– No, yo se lo pedí a Taka y a Tobi hace un rato, en la puerta.

– ¿Tú? ¿Se lo has pedido tú?

– Sí.

– Que poco caballerosos.

– Y detallistas.

– Cierto hermano pequeño.

– Vendrás con nosotros, esos dos son unos idiotas por no pedírtelo ellos.

– Vamos todos juntos, y no insultéis a la gente.

– Es que no entiendo como no se han dado cuenta de lo guapa que eres.

– Son idiotas, ni mas ni menos, uno mas idiota que el otro.

– Cierto hermano mayor.

– Estaremos a las cinco en tu casa,

– Procura estar lista, no nos gusta esperar.

– Llevaremos flores.

– ¿Cuales te gustan?.

– Bueno no importa, encontraremos unas que te queden bien.

– Eso, eso, unas bonitas.

– Vale, tenemos que irnos.

– Cuídate y sé buena.

– ploof , ploof –

Dos nubes de humo reemplazan a los dos chicos que desaparecen sin mas, dejando a la chica con las cejas en alto y la boca abierta.

Se conocen desde niños y aun no termina de acostumbrarse a esa manera que tienen de imponerse y sobre todo, a su forma de hablar... son un poco irritantes pero con su madre en el mismo cuarto los gemelos no tienen posibilidad alguna. Naruto siempre siempre, les deja sin palabras...

Cada vez que alguno de los gemelos va a su casa para lo que fuera,(normalmente mandado por Hidan a recoger algo de comida... sus habilidades culinarias aún se están desarrollando y los gemelos comen "comida humana" solo si su padre cocina o si el yashinista acaba discutiendo con las cacerolas y manda a los chicos a comer fuera o a gorronear comida en casas vecinas, que por norma general es la de Naruto e Itachi). Naruto aprovecha las visitas para estrujar a los chicos en abrazos estranguladores de oso y hablar a toda velocidad de cualquier cosa hasta que, o salen corriendo o se desmayan mareados... como sea, Miku era su amiga y los dos la adoran igual que la chica a ellos.

Las clases terminan y Miku entra en su casa, aún enfadada con Tobi. El enfado se le pasa en cuanto ve a su abuelita en el comedor.

Suelta la mochila de cualquier forma y corre a darle un beso y un abrazo.

– ¿Lo tienessss? ¿Sii? ¿Lo has traído? ¿Puedo verlo? Abueliiiiiiii. Muacks muacks muacks. – llena la cara de la mujer con besitos sonoros.

– Vale vale, Miku... compórtate como una señorita ¿Qué te tengo dicho?.

– Que enseñe mis modales a las visitas y tenga respeto por las personas mayores. – Hace morritos idénticos a los que Naruto hacía cuando era de su edad. Itachi sonríe desde el sofá ante la escena. – Pero tu no eres una visita, eres mi abuelita y no eres una vieja... eres muyyy guapa. – Mas besos y achuchones. Al final la mujer acaba por ceder a los encantos de su nieta. – ¿Has traído mi vestido para el baile...?

Mikoto sonrie de medio lado y señala al sofá en el que Itachi lee un pergamino de misión fingiendo interés real en la lectura, aunque por dentro está sonriendo feliz.

Miku corre literalmente hasta él, pero se para cuando su padre, con el vestido envuelto en una funda plástica en sus muslos, señala su mejilla con el índice.

– Perdón papá. – Miku hace un pucherito muy mono y se inclina para besar la mejilla de su padre. – Estoy en casa...¿Qué tal tu día?

Itachi palmea el sofá, pero la chica está tan emocionada que mantenerla sentada mas de tres segundos es imposible. Alarga el brazo hasta ella y le da el vestido, por fin.

Desliza el plástico fuera de la tela y aleja la percha para mirarlo desde otra perspectiva. Su sonrisa se ensancha hasta el infinito y empieza a dar saltitos nerviosos por la felicidad.

– Abueliiii es precioso... – casi llora la rubita. Itachi se pone de pié y le da una caja mediana con una tarjeta encima.

La chica lo coge y lee la postal antes de mirar en la caja.

– Mira papá. – le enseña los zapatos que vienen en la caja después de desenvolver el paquete. – Sasori los ha hecho para mi... Konan los diseñó y el me los ha hecho, a medida...son preciosos... y a juego con el vestido kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. – deja la caja en las manos de su padre y agita las manos rápidamente frente a ella de los nervios. – ¿Has visto que bonitos, abueli? ¡Ay, estoy de los nervios! kyaaaa... me va a dar algo.

– Kisame te ha mandado algo también, tu madre lo ha dejado en tu cuarto y Hidan quiere que te pases por su casa para "nosequé" del pelo que tenías que hablar con él. – Miku abre los ojos mucho, como si acabara de acordarse de algo muy importante de golpe.

– ¡Oh mierda!, lo olvidé por completo con el cabreo... – junta las cejas al momento al acordarse de por qué está enfadada.- de todos modos tengo que ir a su casa... el rosario se me está rompiendo y toca hacer el ritual de nuevo...

– Miku esa boca. – la regaña la abuela.

– Lo siento abueli...¡Oh cielos!.. ¿Así mejor?. – pregunta inocentemente.

– Anda, ve a tu cuarto y enséñame eso que te ha regalado Kisame.

Miku corre escaleras arriba gritando feliz de la vida y baja los escalones de tres en tres, ante la mirada dura de Mikoto, que ya ni tiene esperanzas de convertir a su nieta en una damita.

– Déjalo mamá. – Susurra Itachi en el oído de su madre. – Miku es Miku, y es fantástica tal y como es... si sigues así terminarás enfadándote muy tontamente. Asume que tu nieta es así, y alégrate por ello, podría ser mucho peor.

Mikoto mira a su hijo y después a su nieta, y asiente resignada... se parece tanto a Naruto que querer cambiarla es como tratar de atrapar el viento entre las manos; totalmente inútil.

OooOooOooO

Tobi mira el traje sobre su cama con una ceja alzada y la distancia prudencial que se tiene en estos casos, por si el pantalón salta sobre él que pueda esquivarlo sin problemas...

La bofetada de Miku aún le escuece en la cara y sin mirarse al espejo, sabe que es visible.

Mueve las prendas a un lado y se tira boca-bajo contra el colchón sin ningún cuidado.

– ¡No trates así el traje, hombre!. – Deidara le aparta hasta la almohada a empujones y lo toma planchando la tela de la chaqueta con la mano abierta. – Tu padre acaba de recogerlo de la tienda, ten un poco mas de cuidado con tus cosas. – gruñe en tono duro el artista.

Tobi suspira con la cara escondida en la almohada y no se mueve ni un milímetro mientras su madre le regaña con todo su arsenal disponible...

– Ni te molestes mamá, no voy a ir al baile. – Dice apenas levantando la cara un milímetro de la almohada para volver a la misma postura.

– ¿Cómo que no?... pero ¿No se supone que ibas a ir con Miku?.

– ¿Y tu como sabes eso?. – pregunta a su madre al tiempo que se sienta. – No te lo había contado aún... bueno, da igual. Puede ir con Taka o con los gemelos, o todos juntos, me da lo mismo.

– ¿No la habías invitado tu?. – cuestiona de nuevo el rubio mayor.

– No exactamente. Ella me ha dicho que la lleve al baile, y yo le he dicho que Taka y yo iremos con ella. – Deidara estrecha la mirada y Tobi traga saliva sonoramente. – Además los gemelos se lo han pedido en clase … y me parece que esto, – señala la marca de dedos en su cara. – me des-invita o al menos da a entender que no está muy contenta con mi compañía...

– ¿Eso te lo ha hecho ella?.. ¿Te ha dado una bofetada?, ¿Miku?. – duda incrédulo Deidara.

– Si, ha sido ella . – desvía la mirada a sus pies avergonzado. – se ha enfadado por algo sin importancia...

– ¿Se la has devuelto?. – dice intrigado.

– NOOOOO, ¿Por quien me tomas?. – responde airado a su madre. Deidara alza una ceja al comprender.

– O sea que te la merecías. ¿Qué le has hecho?. – tono entre divertido y enfadado.

– Nada... solo bah, una tontería mamá, no des la plasta... – la mirada de su madre le dice que no va a moverse de ahí hasta que confiese. – le he tocado una teta en la puerta de la academia ¿Contento?.

– Discúlpate ahora mismo con ella … ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

– Estaba de broma, joooo y he intentado disculparme y esta ha sido su respuesta... no me ha dejado ni empezar, me ha dado un guantazo y se largado sin escucharme.

– Me da igual, no me pongas excusas. Ve, discúlpate y mentalízate de ir al baile, por que si le has dicho que irías tienes que ir. Un hombre nunca falta a su palabra... ¿Me has entendido?

Tobi sabe que es inútil llevarle la contraria a su madre y asiente resignado. Si tiene que ir al baile de las narices irá, pero no tiene por que estar contento por ello. Ira a buscarla con todos los demás, entraran y después se largará de ahí en cuanto se despisten un momento...

Con Miku enfadada con él no tiene ningún interés en ese día.

Cuando llega el día del baile, media hora antes de ir a buscarla ya está mas que listo.

Entra al salón para cumplir con el ritual de las fotos y Deidara se lleva la mano a la boca y jadea con los ojos llorosos emocionado. Tobi frunce el ceño y se sonroja evitando la mirada de su madre.

– Déjame que te vea. – le da un par de vueltas y vuelve a taparse la boca emocionado. – Madre mía, cariño estás guapísimo. – dice Deidara orgulloso.

– Mamá tiene razón, niisan. – su hermanita le hace el gesto del pulgar hacia arriba. – te queda muy bien. Las chicas van a pegarse por bailar contigo. – se levanta de un saltito gracioso del sofá y se pone al lado de su hermano, enlazando el brazo con el suyo. – Hazme una foto mamá, que quiero presumir de hermano con las de mi clase.

– Ya vale, retaca. – Le revuelve el pelo hasta hacerlo parecer una maraña.- Si sigues diciéndome que soy guapo, al final me lo creeré jejeje

Los tres estallan en carcajadas y Dei aprovecha para hacer unas fotos a sus hijos sonrientes. Madara entra al salón con unas rosas y se detiene a contemplar la escena sonriendo de vuelta.

Sus dos hijos sanos, fuertes y listos. Está orgullosísimo de ellos y sabe que también lo estará del que está por llegar, aún demasiado pequeño como para que se le note a Deidara. Cuando ya pensaban que no tendrían mas hijos, la noticia de uno nuevo les pilló totalmente desprevenidos. Tendrían que contarles a sus dos hijos que pronto serían uno mas, pero hoy el baile era el acontecimiento mas importante del día y ya habría tiempo para dar la noticia.

Coloca una de las rosas en la chaqueta de Deidara, y le abraza dándole un beso profundo en los labios delante de sus hijos, que empiezan a quejarse y murmurar al notar que siguen concentrados en sus besos y no les prestan atención.

Dei le empuja despacito por los hombros para separarlo de él y le dibuja un pucherito para que entienda que le da pena romper el beso pero tienen otras cosas que hacer en ese momento.

Va hasta su hija y le coloca otra rosa, en el pelo, sobre la oreja derecha.

A Tobi le pone una en la solapa de la chaqueta, de un rojo intenso y vivo y otra igual en la mano, adornada con varios lacitos de satén dorado y negro haciendo ondas. Esa es para que se la de a Miku; Tobi asiente a su padre.

Toda la familia se encamina a la casa de Itachi y Naruto.

Lo que no sabe Tobi, es que los adultos han organizado una fiesta paralela al baile en la piscina de Naruto y va a encontrarse allí con todo el mundo...

**OooOooOooO**

******OooOooOooO**

Siiiiiiiiiiii me encanta este cap... y guauuuu Miku tiene su genio...

jejeej los gemelosssssssssss kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

alguien me ha preguntado por el aspecto de Tobi... es igualito que su mami, pro con los ojos mas afilados que deidara y el cuerpazo de su papi ( genes Uchiha chicas, es lo que tienen) pero el pelo es del mismo tono rubio, mas largo y con las puntas hacia fuera como su padre, y el resto, incluso el modo de hablar, tono de voz, gestos expresivos, son muy parecidos a Deidara.

Taka es idéntico idéntico a Sasuke, no hay mas que hablar... solo tiene un poco mas de malicia y picardía que su Mami ( efecto de pasar su vida con Miku, Tobi y los gemelos ) y está enamorado de uno de los gemelos ( no diré de cual) pero la posibilidad de tener de suegro a Hidan hace que liarse con cualquiera de los dos sea misión de ranking S o superior jajaja y sip, es gay por eso dice Tobi lo de que sus castos oidos heteros no soportarán otra de sus historias... Tobi sabe de quien está enamorado Taka y el chico se empeña en contarle a su amigo lo que le gustaría/sueña hacer con el gemelo sexy... ( la amistad es lo que tiene jejeje)del mismo modo que a Taka no le interesa lo más mínimo lo que el hijo de Dei quiera hacer con su prima, pero el muchacho se empeña en contárselo con todo lujo de detalles... ( de nuevo la amistad como excusa)...

En fin, para el proximo el baile en todo su esplendor... mada y dei queriendose mucho... ( mucho mucho mucho lemon kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa) y Sasu hace su aparición estelar...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

nos leemos en el siguiente y muchísimas gracias a las que habeis reviewado... os lovio chicasss

peticiones o cualquier cosita... ya sabeis donde. Os espero

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. ¡¡Combate no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Combate no jutsu!**

El repique de la suela contra el suelo casi hace una canción. Lleva en casa de Naruto diez minutos, o quince... pero a él le parecen tres años.

¿Porqué las mujeres necesitan tanto tiempo para vestirse?

Gruñó internamente desquiciado por la maldita espera. Ni siquiera quería ir al puto baile, a si que, ¿Porqué demonios estaba ahí, al pie de la escalera, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la puerta del cuarto de Miku como un idiota?

Giró la cabeza hacia el extremo del comedor, donde los adultos organizaban una barbacoa en el patio entre risas.

Naruto y su madre comentaban tranquilamente lo guapa y mayor que se estaban haciendo sus hijas... y si, tenían razón. Su hermana ya era una mujercita de quince años muy guapa, y como toda hermana, desquiciante y pesada como ella sola.

Tobi miró mas atentamente a su madre y notó algo raro en Deidara. Estaba mas ¿Guapo?, no, no era eso exactamente. Era como una especie de aura tranquila y cálida a su alrededor que le iluminaba la piel que asomaba por el Kimono negro que estaba vistiendo. Activó el sharingan un segundo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás por su descubrimiento.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y él estaba mas cerca de la puerta.

Sasuke esperaba con la mano en el hombro de Taka, que contrario a él, había elegido un atuendo clásico para el baile, un yukata negro con una filigrana en flores rojas por todo el borde.

Los dos chicos se sonríen y se paran al pie de la escalera mientras Sasuke sale al jardín con el resto de padres. Itachi se acerca a su hermano y le saluda con la mano en alto, visiblemente nervioso.

– ¿Cómo estás?. – pregunta dulcemente y en un susurro el rubio. Taka se sonroja y desvía la mirada a sus tabis, que asoman por el borde del yukata un poquito.

– Bien, deja de preguntar cada vez que me ves. – le mira de reojo y nota la preocupación el la mirada el rubio; sonríe agradecido. – Ya no me duele... tanto como el primer día, ¿Vale?.

Tobi asiente y sonríe tranquilo, pasando un brazo por los hombros del hijo de Sasuke para darle su apoyo en el gesto.

– Me alegro por ti, ya lo sabes. Me hace muy feliz de que por lo menos tu, le hayas echado huevos y por fin hayas metido en tu cama a... "ya sabes quien". – Hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

– Todavía estoy como en una nube... no me lo creo . – Responde con cara de estar enamoradísimo. – Solo faltas tu. – Tobi aprieta los labios en una linea negando al mismo tiempo. – No sé ni que cara poner cuando llegue... ánimo amigo, todo tiene solución menos la muerte.- La preciosa sonrisa del moreno ilumina su cara y el rubito se relaja. Si él ha logrado declararse y le ha salido bien, tal vez la suerte le sonría a él también... cuando las ranas críen pelos en el sobaco.

Ahora mismo, Miku le detesta y el no quiere ir a la mierda de baile con ella enfadada de ese modo.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y los gemelos entran como un huracán en la casa, hablando a voces solo saben ellos de que. Hidan saluda a los chicos sacándoles la lengua y va escaleras arriba, sin preguntar siquiera. El yashinista y sus hijos van a juego, los tres vestidos con impecables trajes de chaqueta de idéntico corte al de Tobi, pero con los colores cambiados. Hidan va de blanco y plata y sus hijos de negro y azul marino con la corbata en tono cobrizo. Los tres peinados con el pelo hacia atrás. Simples, elegantes, perfectos.

Kakuzu va directamente fuera y mete la mano en la nevera con las cervezas para sacar una y llevarla a los labios en el mismo gesto.

Sasori y Kisame entran a los pocos minutos, seguidos de Pain, al que habían mandado a comprar hielo tiempo atrás.

Tobi bufa en voz alta, está hasta los huevos de esperar. Los tres chicos salen fuera con los mayores,dejándole solo de nuevo en el mismo sitio, cabreándose mas y mas según pasa el tiempo.

Los tres se colocan de cara al interior, despertando el interés de los mayores, que dejan de hablar para ver que traman los chicos.

…

Miku ha empezado el día de los nervios. Se ha duchado y depilado todo lo depilable a conciencia. Hace tiempo decidió que el día del baile de fin de curso sería " el día". Lo tenía claro, muy muy claro. Esa noche iba a "hacerlo" si o si. Pero ahora, sentada frente al espejo y con Konan en el cuarto llenando su pelo de pequeñas flores, empezaba a tener verdaderas dudas de lo bueno de esa idea.

– ¿Konan?. – murmuró con la cabeza agachada, su vista puesta en las manos nerviosas. – ¿Tu... como... la primera vez... como sabes que un chico es "él"?.

– Bueno.. supongo que depende de muchas cosas. ¿Te gusta alguien en particular?. – sonríe a la chica y le pone una mano en el hombro.

– Si, pero … arghhh es tannn idiota, irritante... la mayor parte del tiempo tengo ganas de darle una paliza. Otras en cambio... me gustaría abrazarlo y otras cosas.. – se pone roja y desvía la mirada de nuevo.

– Ya, o sea, que estas enamorada hasta los huesos, ¿Eh?. – Miku asiente con los labios apretados en una línea . – ¿Le conozco?. – pregunta divertida sabiendo la respuesta perfectamente. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en concreto?. – la peliazúl sonríe tranquila.

– Mmm... ¿Cómo le dices a un chico que quieres acostarte con él? Que te gusta y eso... de hoy no pasa.. las de mi clase ya lo han hecho todas y soy la única que aun sigue "entera"...

– No todas las chicas son iguales y tampoco creo que te hayan dicho la verdad... además, no me parece buena idea que le digas eso a un chico, puede pensar lo que no es. – la regaña un poco, aunque sabe que la sutileza no es una de las habilidades de la chica. Es directa como su madre y no mide la mayoría de las veces lo que sus palabras pueden causar en el resto de la gente.

– … la primera vez es algo muy importante, Miku. – le sonríe a través del espejo y acomoda su pelo por detrás haciendo pequeños recogidos encima de la nuca dejando el resto suelto por la espalda. – no puedes abrirte de piernas al primer chico que te guste por que tus amigas ya lo hayan hecho, debes planteártelo como algo mas bonito. Tiene que ser alguien a quien quieras de verdad, y que él te quiera del mismo modo... piensa que es algo íntimo y que solo vas a vivirlo una vez, tienes que tenerlo muy claro, por que una vez que lo hayas hecho no habrá vuelta atrás... tienes que confiar en él, querer que te toque, tocarlo tu... – Konan sonríe tranquila.

– ¿Te dio miedo? ¿Duele mucho?. – pregunta al mismo tiempo que se gira en el taburete para encararla. – ¿Pain fue bueno contigo ese día?

– Si, me dio mucho miedo y también si, dolió un poco, pero Pain no fue el primero... mi primera vez fue un error, por eso te digo que tienes que saber muy bien como y con quien lo haces...

– ¿y con ….? – La rubita estrecha la mirada curiosa.

– No te lo vas a creer aunque te lo diga, pero ahora somos buenos amigos... – Le acarició la cara y terminó el peinado para ayudarla con el corset que componía la parte de arriba de su vestido, en azul cielo metalizado con flores en terciopelo negro y rojo. – Y bien, ¿Quien es el afortunado?

– Ya lo sabes, no me hagas decirlo que ahora estoy muy enfadada con él. – Konan apoya la prenda contra su pecho y le pone la mano en el centro para que lo sujete sin decirle nada. – Ese estúpido, salido, asqueroso y pervertido de Tobi... no sé ni por qué me gusta tanto...

– Ya te has decidido ¿No?. – Miku asiente roja hasta las orejas. – ¿Y que es lo que quieres saber exactamente?... Sabes que Tobi me gusta, con sus defectos y todo, es un niño encantador y muy protector, pero eso ya lo sabes, por eso lo has elegido, ¿Eh?, a si que dime, que es lo que quieres que te cuente...

– Pues... ¿Cómo es? Todo, en general... ¿Cuando te pones a gemir y eso? Si duele, es que la "cosa" de los chicos es muy grande, ¿No? ¿A él también le va a doler? ¿Y que hago si no le gusta?. – Las preguntas salen a borbotones de su boca sin ningún orden preciso ni sentido. – Agarra a Konan por los hombros y la zarandea sin compasión. Las preguntas las hace en un murmullo, mirando alrededor como si pudieran escucharla.

– No me importa contarte eso, pero ¿Has hablado con tus padres del tema?. – Miku pone una mueca de fastidio en respuesta. – Si, vale... tu padre es capaz de matarlo si se entera... y tu madre... ya ya, te entiendo. A ver... lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar tranquila, dejarle muy claro cuando algo no te guste, y si dices que no, es que no. pregúntale todo lo que intrigue y pide que te deje hacer a ti también... los chicos tienen tendencia a pensar en ellos mismos y no tener en cuenta a la chica para nada, si eso ocurre, le paras y te tomas unos minutos, le haces saber que no estás a gusto y que es cosa de dos. Sobre todo, no te pongas nerviosa. Sé que todo es nuevo y que las hormonas y la emoción no te dejaran pensar con claridad, pero sobre todo, ten muy presente que tu cuerpo es tuyo y que no le estás entregando nada, el sexo es cosa de los dos y que tu también quieres disfrutarlo. Muy importante, calma y protección. Anticonceptivos si o si, si se niega te vistes y hasta luego. – Miku asiente convencida. – si sientes o notas algo desagradable, que lo sepa, no te lo calles por miedo a su reacción; promételo.

– Vale, prometido... – Asiente sonriendo y abraza a la mujer con fuerza dándole las gracias en el gesto. Hidan abre la puerta y entra en ese momento.

– ¿Todavía estás así?. – Señala al corset que aún sigue desatado. – ¿De que habláis que no puedes vestirte al mismo tiempo?

Miku se levanta del taburete y le abraza sonriendo agarrando la prenda con un brazo. Hidan le hace el gesto de que se dé la vuelta con un dedo y empieza a ajustar el lazo cruzado en la espalda de la chica.

– … de que cuando acabe el baile voy a tirarme a Tobi. – Konan rueda los ojos y emite una risita al darse cuenta de que Miku es así de directa, pero eso no deja de sorprenderla nunca.

– ¿Y porqué vas a tirarlo?¿Se ha estropeado o algo así?. – Pregunta Hidan concentrado en tirar de los lazos en cada ojal hasta pegar la prenda completamente al torso de la chica. Le hace una seña a Konan para que ponga el dedo en el medio nudo y terminar la lazada.

– Se refiere a que va a tener su primera vez con él, tontito. – Dice la mujer chocando el hombro con el religioso. Hidan la mira divertido.

– ¿La primera vez, haciendo qué?. – Comenta consiguiendo que la rubita se ponga mas roja todavía.

Estalla en carcajadas al conseguir avergonzarla del todo con la siguiente frase.

– Pues si es eso lo que pretendes, esas bragas son horrendas. – Señala abajo con gracia. – Conseguirás que salga corriendo o le interesen los tíos de golpe. – Mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

– Muy gracioso... así no ayudas, ¿Sabes?. – Coge la falda de encima de la cama, negra en satén brillante, corta por delante, larga por detrás, y la desliza por sus piernas hasta la cadera, donde sube la cremallera y la ajusta planchándola con las manos.

Miku se sienta de nuevo en el taburete y Hidan se arrodilla frente a ella, deslizando los zapatos que ha hecho Sasori en sus pies, unas sandalias de dos tiras finas negras con un tacón tallado en madera altísimo, y abrocha las tiras en sus tobillos con delicadeza. Le cuelga el rosario de Jashin en el cuello, con la cadena mas corta para que descanse justo en el hueco entre las clavículas y le toma la cara con las dos manos.

– Cariño mío. – Susurra casi en sus labios con una sonrisa. – Si es lo que quieres, déjale seco sin compasión. – Los tres estallan en sonoras carcajadas que llegan a la planta de abajo por el volumen. – Hasta que no lloriquee suplicando que no puede mas, tu no pares y aún así, aunque lo haga, le echas dos o tres mas para asegurarte de que no se pueda levantar en un par de días...

– Haré lo que pueda. – Dice entre risas. – Pero no prometo nada.

Las risas se cortan cuando una voz desde la planta baja les hace mirar en dirección a la puerta al mismo tiempo.

…

Tobi murmura por lo bajo una palabrota. Sin darse cuenta se ha convertido en el centro de atención de un espectáculo del que no se sabe protagonista.

Taka y los gemelos, desde fuera, empiezan a retransmitir para si mismos, como si de un juego privado se tratase, lo que va ocurriendo dentro. Los padres se acercan a los tres chicos a cotillear.

– Señoras y señores comienza el combate que todos han estado esperando. – Dice Hika con voz de comentarista. – A un lado del ring, Tobi, 18 años, 1.70 de altura, 65 kg campeón indiscutible del ultimo encuentro y con altos niveles de cabreo.

– Al otro lado del ring, Miku, 17 años casi 18, 1.64 de altura, 56 kilos, portadora de uno de los derechazos mas impresionantes de este combate – Sigue Haku en el mismo tono que su hermano.

– Ding ding ding, primer asalto: estupideces sin sentido y ataques personales gratuitos. – Comenta Taka en el mismo tono que los otros dos. Los adultos se han puesto tras ellos y sonríen a las ocurrencias de los chicos, suponiendo que están tan acostumbrados a lo que se avecina que ya se lo toman a broma.

– ¡TUUUU! – Grita Tobi a la escalera desde abajo. – ¡ TRAE TU CULITO CREMOSO A LA PLANTA DE ABAJO Y VÁMONOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ AL BAILE DE LOS COJONES!

– ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS CULITO CREMOSO, PAYASO? – Responde Miku desde dentro del cuarto en el mismo tono.

– ¡ A TI, SO TARDONA! ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO NECESITAS PARA PONERTE UN VESTIDO CUTRE Y PEINARTE ESOS CUATRO PELOS?

– Dos puntos por ataque personal – Puntúa Hika. – Cinco pavos a que le tira algo.

– Veo tus cinco y pongo dos mas si le da en algún sitio. – Responde el hermano. Taka agita su billete en el aire.

Madara aparece con una bandeja donde van poniendo sus billetes y Kakuzu va apuntando en una libreta las apuestas de cada uno.

– ¡ OYE CARACULO, NO DIGAS QUE EL VESTIDO QUE ME HA REGALADO MI ABUELA ES CUTRE O ESTARÁS COMIENDO CON UNA PAJITA UN MES, POR QUE DE LA HOSTIA QUE TE METO TE QUEDAS SIN DIENTES! – Grita sutilmente la chica sin abrir la puerta aún.

– ¡DA LO MISMO LO QUE TE PONGAS, POR MI COMO SI VAS EN PIJAMA, PERO VÁMONOS YA! . – Resuella por la nariz enfadándose mas y mas a cada grito que intercambia con la chica.

– Oh, vaya. Dos puntos para Miku por insulto original...- Los tres asienten al tiempo.

En un gesto saca un billete de diez Sasori y otro Pain, apostando por Tobi. Deidara sonríe y apuesta también por su retoño, aunque pone otro billete idéntico en el montón de Miku. Madara y Naruto le imitan, pero Itachi pone uno de veinte en el de su hija con pose orgullosa.

– ¡SI TANTAS GANAS TIENES DE IRTE, HAZLO, NADIE TE LO IMPIDE!. – La rubita va hasta la puerta pero no la abre por que Hidan se lo impide en el último momento. – ¡ QUE NO TE DÉ LA PUERTA EN EL CULO AL SALIR!

– Ding, ding ding, fin del primer asalto, luchadores cada uno a su rincón. – Relata Hika en el silencio que sigue a la última frase de la chica.

– Luchadores al centro del ring, que comience el segundo asalto. – Haku sigue el rollo a su hermano. – Ding ding ding, segundo asalto: meteduras de pata infantiles a cual mas vergonzosa...

– ¡ NO ME PIENSO IR POR QUE ME LO DIGAS TU, CAGONA!. – Insulta sin gracia el chico.

– ¡OH, ME LLAMA CAGONA EL QUE SE MEABA EN LA CAMA HASTA LOS CINCO AÑOS! Eso si que tiene gracia...

– Uhhh , la anécdota del pis... un punto para Miku... esa ni siquiera es graciosa. – Dice el gemelo sin tono alguno.

– ¡ NO ACEPTO CONSEJOS DE LA QUE ME OBLIGÓ A LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL POR QUE SE PENSABA QUE TENER LA REGLA LA MATARÍA DE UNA HEMORRAGIA!. – Ja, esa si que es buena.

– mmm... tres puntos para Tobi por sacar algo nuevo. – Los tres asienten. – Esa no la había contado, es buena; nota mental para después, queremos detalles.

– Doble o nada a que la última palabra es una palabrota. – Dice Kakuzu poniendo un billete de cien en el montón de Tobi. – Gano yo si lo último que se escucha es "Gilipollas"

– Acepto, pero veo tus cien y subo cien mas. – Sasuke pone los dos billetes en el medio. – A que se quedan sin palabras los dos. Kakuzu estrecha la mirada y se dan la mano a la espera del desenlace.

– Ding ding ding, fin del segundo asalto, luchadores a sus rincones. – Dice Taka de nuevo. – Tercer y último asalto: ataques crueles y golpes bajos, seguidos de la apoteosis final. – Se gira al improvisado público que les mira divertidos. – Esta parte suele variar dependiendo de varias cosas; por norma general, Tobi acaba con un guantazo o Miku con el pelo revuelto, un cruce de palabras mal sonantes y cada uno yendo en direcciones opuestas muy enfadados... veremos que nos depara esta vez.

– ¡ SI NI SIQUIERA QUIERES IR AL BAILE, ¿PORQUÉ TANTA PRISA EN QUE BAJE? DA LO MISMO QUE LLEGEMOS UN POCO MAS TARDE, TOTAL, NO TE ESPERA NADIE...

– Mmm... dos puntos por golpe bajo directo, veremos como responde el contendiente de la esquina contraria, pero seguro que es un impresionante ataque a la autoestima de la dama . – Puntúa el gemelo con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESTA SI QUE ES BUENA! ¡ ME ECHA EN CARA QUE NO ME ESPERA NADIE LA QUE TIENE QUE IR CON SU PRIMO Y SUS AMIGOS DE TODA LA VIDA, POR QUE NINGÚN CHICO SE LO HA PEDIDO!.

– Ugh, esa ha dolido. – Se queja teatralmente el gemelito. – Se merece el combo de cinco puntos por golpe bajo directo y crueldad innecesaria aunque sea verdad. YYYYY aquí llega... el gran final.

– ¡TU ERES GILIPO – llas!. – Dice Miku al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta y tira el cepillo del pelo en su dirección, escaleras abajo. Tobi lo esquiva en el último segundo, pero no el peine que hace juego con el cepillo, que le da de lleno en toda la cara.

Va a protestar pero se queda con la boca abierta sin emitir sonido alguno cuando alza la vista a la chica. Miku por su parte, corta la palabrota a la mitad y la termina en un susurro, al posar sus ojos en el chico.

Los dos se miran detalladamente, pestañean y están a punto de decirse algo en varias ocasiones, pero no terminan de arrancar. Miku le pide que espere un poquito mas haciendo el gesto con la mano y Tobi le responde que no hay problema, también con las manos.

La puerta del cuarto se cierra y el chico se gira a su hermana, que ha estado tras él todo el tiempo.

– Vaya... has visto. – Tobi señala arriba y su hermanita sonríe entendiendo lo que quiere decirle sin hacerlo. – Qu- que guapa. – junta las cejas en un gesto muy gracioso y mira de nuevo arriba, un segundo, antes de caminar hasta el patio donde se encuentra con que todos le están mirando desde fuera con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Miku se para en mitad de su habitación y mira alternativamente a Hidan y a Konan.

– ¡Por Jashin!... – Jadea conteniendo un suspiro entre sus dedos, completamente roja hasta las orejas. – … está guapísimo! con ese traje, esa corbata... el pelo recogido en una coleta alta... esos ojazos... ¡Madre mía, está buenísimo! – Se gira a Hidan y le agarra por las solapas de la chaqueta desesperada. – Necesito un sitio para esta noche... una habitación... si eso es, alquílame una, o dame dinero … y... – Mira a Konan y vuelve a enfocar a Hidan que la mira sonriendo divertido. – Por favor, ayuddddaaaaaa. – Pucherito y lagrimita a juego. – ¡Quiero a ese macizorro para mi solita! … Es mío... En serio, ¿No lo has visto?.- Konan niega divertida por la reacción de la chica.

Miku va hasta la ventana y mueve la cortina una pequeña ranurita, arrastrando del brazo a la mujer con ella y la pone a mirar por el pequeño espacio al selecto grupito del patio

Y el aludido siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna mientras se siente observado en todas las direcciones.

– ¡¿Qué?. – suelta lo mas borde que puede a los de fuera, que siguen cayados y mirándole con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. – Llevamos aquí una eternidad. – Taka se acerca a él y le enseña un reloj que que vuelve a guardar al momento en el interior de la manga de su yukata.

Aún faltan cinco minutos para la hora.

Tobi se sonroja por su metedura de pata, pero no admitirá ni bajo tortura la razón de su nerviosismo.

Tenía ganas de irse por que pensaba que Miku estaba enfadado con él, pero después de la última reacción de la chica al mirarse, ahora tenía unas ganas locas de ir al baile con ella; no por bailar, eso podía irse a la mierda, si no por verla mas detalladamente.

Decir que estaba guapa era quedarse corto y ser injusto con la chica. Estaba preciosa... Es preciosa.

Los adultos van uniéndose en grupitos frente a la barbacoa y a la nevera con la bebida y los gemelos deciden hacer recuento de puntos y repartir las ganancias junto con su padre, que repasaba seriamente las cuentas. Hidan y Konan salen por fin al patio y van hasta sus parejas con sonrisas radiantes.

Deidara saca unos hielos de la bolsa y los envuelve en una servilleta para hacerle una seña a su hijo y pedirle que se acerque. Le sienta en una silla junto a las bebidas y pone la tela fresca en la frente de su hijo, justo donde el peine le ha dado.

Tobi se abraza a la cintura de su madre mimoso, ocultando se de paso de las miradas divertidas de sus amigos, que se divierten a su costa murmurando un "_ya te vale_" o un " _Te has lucido majete_".

El artista acaricia la cabeza de su pequeño, no tan pequeño a estas alturas y le sonríe dulce. Entiende a su hijo, lo que le pasa por la cabeza y lo que le está costando llevarlo con cierta dignidad. Esas reacciones suyas a todo lo que hace la chica son su método de autodefensa, no muy efectivo, pero un método al fin y al cabo.

Kisame se acerca a la mesa de las bebidas junto a ellos y llena dos vasos de tubo con hielos. Sirve hasta la mitad de Vodka y abre un refresco con el que rellena los dos hasta el borde. Toma uno y lo lleva a los labios para saborearlo y alarga el otro en dirección a Deidara, que le da las gracias antes de cogerlo.

Va a beber pero no llega a hacerlo. Un milímetro antes de sus labios, Tobi se incorpora y se lo arrebata de un gesto, bebiendo en lugar de su madre, que le regaña con la mirada.

– No puedes beber, mamá. – Deidara mira a su hijo mayor con cara de "_por que tu lo digas_". – No es buena idea en tu estado.

– ¿En mi estado?. – Pregunta alzando una ceja incrédulo. – ¿Es una excusa nueva para robarme la copa, o simplemente es que eres un maleducado?... será posible, quitarle la bebida a su madre de esa manera tan irrespetuosa. Se le había olvidado por completo.

Va a seguir con su regaño pero se para cuando ve a su hijo buscar la mirada de su padre.

– No. – Niega el artista mirando a Madara, que se limita a sonreír en su dirección. – ¿Te lo ha dicho ya?. – Dice frustrado. – Habíamos quedado que lo haríamos después del baile, para el fin de semana y eso...

– No me lo ha dicho, mamá; puedo verlo. – Tobi posa la mano en el vientre de su madre un segundo para volver a sentarse en la silla, arrastrando al mayor con él y poniendo su cara en el sitio. Deidara sonríe al recordar que esa situación la vivió hace años, cuando esperaba a su hija. – No me acuerdo muy bien de como era, pero creo que es un niño... no es como cuando la retaca estaba aquí dentro. – los dos sonríen al mote que le ha puesto a la chica.

Kisame atrae la atención de todos golpeando el cristal del vaso con un tenedor y cede la palabra a Madara, que no tiene mas remedio que contarlo a todo el mundo.

No llega a decir nada, por que de la parte alta de la casa, sale una voz femenina que anuncia su inminente bajada de escalera.

_**OooOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Uuuu esto empieza a ponerse graciosillo jejeje**_

_**En serio, me encantan los gemelitos, son kyaaaaaaaa super genialosos... y Taka, sin comentarios...**_

_**Sasuke llega con su hijo, kyaaa que guapos con yukatas los dos y Hidan a juego con sus bebés...**_

_**y de Miku y Tobi, que decir... que cada vez me esta gustando mas y mas esta pareja... **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios ( a las que no comentais tb, gracias, sé que estáis ahí, veo las estadísticas...) pero un coment no hace daño a nadie, ¿Nee? Y me gustaría leer ideas y reacciones **_

_**De todos modos, gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

_**Besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san.**_


	4. ¡¡Miraditas no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

****

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Miraditas no jutsu!**

****

Un par de toques mas y estaba lista.

Mira el reloj sobre la mesilla, aún le quedan unos minutos pero ya está arreglada para el baile... y para lo que espera que pase después.

Sonríe tontamente en ese pensamiento y desliza el bote de perfume por su cuello en un par de toques... Regalo de Pain... huele genial.

La pulsera que le ha regalado Kisame sigue en la mesilla. una tira de perlas de un azul muy curioso, pequeñas y apretadas, ninguna de ellas es completamente redonda del todo, y eso hace la pulsera mas original si cabe.

Chista fastidiada, es un poco grande y se le cae de la muñeca, pero quiere llevarla, así que sube el pie y lo apoya en la mesilla, colocando al joya en el tobillo.

Se mira al espejo feliz y da dos vueltas sobre si misma para comprobar el resultado... si con esto Tobi no se queda con la boca abierta nada lo hará.

Coge el pequeño bolsito de mano, lo cuelga de su muñeca por el asita y abre la puerta de su cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Trata de ir de puntillas, un poco difícil con los taconazos, pero lo consigue y se cuela furtiva en la habitación de sus padres.

Seguro que puede robarle... perdón, "tomar prestados" unos cuantos a su padre... sonríe de nuevo pero no llega a abrir ni uno solo de los cajones de la mesilla, por que una mirada negra como el carbón la deja clavada en el sitio.

- ¿Necesitas algo?. – Itachi pilla "in-fraganti" a su pequeña husmeando en su habitación .

- La verdad sí, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?... creí que estabas abajo con los demás. - su habilidad para escurrir el bulto era digna de ser elogiada.

– Tus abuelos acaban de llegar y quería ver si estabas lista ya. –Dibujó una medio sonrisa y parpadeó un par de veces, alargando el brazo hasta ella, y tomándole la mano, besó sus nudillos y luego su mejilla. –Todavía me cuesta un poco asimilarlo.

– No entiendo nada, papá. – Se queja devolviendo el beso a su padre, que la mira fijamente de arriba a abajo muy serio.

– Que en algún momento, cuando no miraba, te has convertido en una mujer, una muy hermosa. – Va hasta el otro lado de la cama y saca el objeto de deseo que su hija ha ido a robar ahí sin mucho éxito. Toma el bolsito aún unido a la muñeca de la rubita y desliza la cremallera para meter dentro cuatro envoltorios cuadrados pequeños. Miku abre los ojos sorprendida por el gesto, que la pilla fuera de juego.

De su madre se lo habría esperado, pero de su padre, ni en un millón de años.

– Papá... – Se colgó de su cuello y le abrazo dándole sonoros besos en la cara dejándole perdido de carmín por donde sus labios pasaban. – ¡Como te quierooooo! ¡Eres el mejor del mundo! no sé por que todo el mundo dice que eres un rancio y un borde...

– Aún sigues siendo mi pequeña, pero confío en tu buen juicio. – Apretó los labios en una linea, molesto, no sonando muy convincente. – Y si a ese gusano se le ocurre hacerte daño, lo pagará lenta y dolorosamente...

– Papaaaaaaaaááááááa. – Se quejó con un pucherito. – Estate tranquilo... todavía no le he dicho nada.

– Pero lo harás. Una vez que se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión; igualita que tu madre. Por eso me gustaría, ya que no puedo evitarlo, que por lo menos no me hagas abuelo tan pronto. – Miku se pone completamente roja, hasta las orejas y su padre la mira divertido. – Estás preciosa cariño, si con esto no se da cuenta, busca otro que merezca la pena, por que o es ciego, o idiota. – La tomó de nuevo por la muñeca y la dirigió hasta el pasillo para que bajara a reunirse con todo el mundo. – ¿Quieres que uno de los chicos baje contigo o permitirás a tu viejo padre disfrutar de este honor?

– Papá, tu no eres viejo. – Los dos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. – Y no podría encontrar hombre mas guapo en el mundo entero con el que hacer el paseíllo. Voy a avisar para que tengan las cámaras listas, jejeje, quiero docenas de fotos con mi papi guapi.

– ¡QUE YA BAJOOOOOO! – Gritó a lo burro por el marco de la puerta.

Itachi rodó los ojos... y estaba seguro de que su madre en este momento estaba bufando por la poca feminidad de su pequeña, pero no podía estar mas en desacuerdo...

Mientras tanto en el jardín Madara recibía manotazos por todas partes, para celebrar la maravillosa hazaña de un hijo nuevo. Tobi sonreía viendo a su madre aguantar las bromitas del resto, sobre que ambos están demasiado mayores para dedicarse a ciertas actividades "físicas". Sin embargo a él, otro hermanito le hace feliz como nunca.

Es una especie de buena noticia dentro de lo asqueroso que ha sido el último mes para él.

Pasea su mirada azul por el jardín, disfrutando de sus padres abrazados en mitad de un corrillo de amigos que les corean.

Y sonríe de nuevo al captar sin querer una caricia furtiva entre sus dos amigos, que creyéndose ignorados, toman sus manos para soltarse a los pocos segundos.

Su sonrisa se borra cuando se da cuenta de que no es el único que se ha dado cuenta del gesto de la parejita adolescente.

Kakuzu mantiene la mirada fija en su hijo pequeño y en el de Izuna y Sasuke, y hasta que no le ve sonreír triunfante, Tobi no puede soltar el aire de sus pulmones.

Justo en ese momento, la conversación de Hidan gira en torno a las horrendas bragas de Miku, lo que capta su atención casi al completo.

Casi da las gracias a Jashin y al berrido que emite la damita desde el piso superior, por que estaba a punto de soltar una grosería a alguien que no puede morir...

Todo el mundo deja lo que está haciendo para arremolinarse sin orden preciso en el salón; los más jóvenes delante, aunque Tobi se las apaña para quedar junto a su madre en un discreto segundo plano.

Los tacones de la chica resuenan en cada escalón, junto a los pasos de su padre, que se limita a sostenerla por el codo con la mirada puesta en su esposo, que los mira a los dos tremendamente orgulloso.

Le faltan dos escalones para llegar a nivel del resto y se detiene, mirando a todos los que están ahí esperando.

Si esperaba jaleos y silbidos, podía hacerlo sentada, por que ahí estaban todos mudos de repente.

Miku bajó la vista a sus pies un poco decepcionada, dibujando un pucherito de pena en sus labios.

Madara levanta el dedo índice señalando al techo y Deidara le asiente divertido. Baja la mano con el dedo de punta y lo clava en las costillas de Tobi, haciéndole dar un salto hacia delante, quedando a un escalón de Miku.

Levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada y los dos se sonríen como idiotas. La voz de Kisame suena en el silencio del grupito.

– ¿Y mi regalo?. – sonríe cuando Miku levanta el pie para mostrarle el tobillo donde está. – ¿Te gusta?. Me pasé una semana en el arrecife de los tiburones buceando para conseguirlas, a si que mas vale que así sea... que esos bichos me dan miedo.

– No te preocupes. – murmura Sasuke apareciendo entre los chicos al pie de la escalera y alargando la mano hasta la cara de la chica, para acariciarla con una sonrisa. – cuando les llegue la sangre al cerebro seguro que alguno tiene algo bonito que decirte.

– Cariño. – Hidan se abre paso entre los chicos y le hace una reverencia con todo el teatro que puede. – Estás tan guapa que te lo haría hasta que se me cayera a trozos... – le dá un codazo a Haku que asiente a su madre, los dos con una sonrisa divertida. – Pero espero que te hayas cambiado lo que te he dicho, si no no conseguirás ni que me acerque a menos de tres metros. – Kakuzu le palmea la cabezota divertido y tira de él para sacarlo al jardín. Su hijo sigue con la conversación que ha quedado a medias.

– ¡La culpa es suya! ahora parece una chica. – dice Hika en un grito.

– No parece una chica cualquiera hermanito. Ahora parece una tía buena – Puntualiza Haku y se gira para encarar a Kisame al que acusa con cara seria. – … a ella le regalas perlas y a nosotros unas corbatas cutre salchicheras. – Al parecer los gemelos también habían heredado ese "gusto" por lo material de su padre, aunque, si hubieran heredado su capacidad para reconocer el valor de las cosas, se habrían dado cuenta de que baratas, lo que se dice baratas, no eran precisamente

– Y si ahora es una chica, antes que era, ¿Una planta?. – Responde Naruto de vuelta. – Estás preciosa cariño, no se lo tengas en cuenta. – Miku asiente a su madre y gira la cabeza al notar que alguien le toma de la mano libre.

– Estás tremenda, primita. – afirma Taka con una sonrisa. Prende el alfiler con una orquídea azul en el pelo y la estruja contra él con un brazo, sin soltarla del agarre de su padre.

– Tremenda no, Taka. Es un 15 sobre 10. – Dice el novio del chico, abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo. – Como ha dicho mi hermanito, estás muy buena, pequeñaja.

– ¿Eh?... ¿A quien llamas enana minúscula, paliducho?. – Se queja la rubita con un puchero de pega. Itachi sonríe a su lado plenamente.

Los tres chicos se han arremolinado a su alrededor en el primer escalón, armando escandalo, y Tobi, abrumado por la presión, decide retroceder y si puede ser, desaparecer hasta el día siguiente... o dentro de un par de años.

Miku mira con una ceja alzada y cara de espanto el enorme girasol que le traen los gemelos... las carcajadas estridentes de Hidan se oyen desde el patio, donde han ido retirándose los padres, para dejar a la juventud hasta que quieran salir fuera. Sasori prefiere que las fotos se hagan en el patio y sale también con los demás, cámara en mano.

– Te dijimos que las flores irían contigo. – dice el peliplata a la chica, ya sin vergüenza de la mano de Taka. Aunque este último esté a punto de desmayarse por tener toda la sangre el cuerpo en la cara y orejas acumulada.

– Y no encontramos nada mas escandaloso que un girasol... de todos modos, no es nuestra flor la que debes lucir esta noche. – No sabe muy bien como, pero los tres chicos se han puesto a su espalda y le empujan en dirección a la chica. Tobi, que pensaba deslizarse discretamente hasta el patio, ahora está a un escalón de distancia de la chica... y de su padre, que le mira como si esperase que cometiera un error para saltarle encima y cortarle en cachitos... cachitos muy pero que muy pequeños.

Se queda un par de minutos en silencio, tragando, limpiándose el sudor y mirando a todas partes y a ninguna al mismo tiempo... la "tos" de su madre le hace desviar la vista a mirarle, y se da cuenta de que su padre le señala la flor que lleva en su mano desde que han entrado. Deidara le guiña un ojo y le hace señas con la cabeza para que se la dé a la chica.

– Creo que esto es para ti. – no le da tiempo ni a moverse cuando la chica se le tira literalmente encima, haciendo que abra los brazos de forma inconsciente y la apriete contra él en un temeroso abrazo.

El dulce aroma del perfume, embriagante y afrutado, le acaricia la nariz y lo aspira con ganas, desde el pelo de la chica. Compone una mueca cuando nota que ella está haciendo lo mismo.

Itachi finalmente se decide por dejarles en el sitio y ir con su precioso rubio a comprobar que tal están quedando las hamburguesas, no sin antes, deslizar "algo" en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Tobi y dedicarle una última mirada de advertencia.

–Que bien hueles. –dice Miku al mismo tiempo que se separa con pena del muchacho. – Y me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo, se te ve toda la cara... Estás muy guapo, me gusta como te hace el culo apretado este pantalón. –Esto último lo dice después de rodearle y levantar la chaqueta por detrás con dos dedos, agachándose frente al objeto de su curiosidad morbosa.

– ¿Eh?. – La ceja alzada del chico no es la única manifestación a esa frase, las mandíbulas de los demás chicos rozando el suelo quedan estupendas como decoración de interiores. – Tu... tu...sigues siendo tu... menos mal. – Sonríe ayudándola a colocarse el pelo de nuevo en su sitio.

Le toma las manos con cuidado y pone la rosa en ellas, pero se da cuenta de que debería llevar un alfiler en alguna parte y al final, la pone en el borde del corset a un lado del pecho derecho...

Y no puede evitar, es superior a sus fuerzas, dejar sus ojos puestos en esa parte mas tiempo del moralmente aceptable. Lo tiene tan apretado que las domingas amenazan con desbordarse de un momento a otro.

Se sonroja sin querer ante el pensamiento que le golpea con saña en el cerebro y mira extrañado a Miku, que en ese momento, le está desabrochando la chaqueta, sin preguntar ni nada.

Desliza las dos manos por sus costados y las separa, haciendo que la chaqueta quede abierta como un expositor. La mira sin entender nada.

– Me gusta que la camisa sea blancaaaaa... jejeje. – Le guiña un ojo resabida. – Se te transparentan las tetillas. – Le aclara con una sonrisa. – Si tu puedes mirar las mías lo justo es que pueda hacer lo mismo, ¿Nooooo?. – Le pellizca con dos dedos en la barriga, antes de volver a cerrar la chaqueta y dejarla como estaba.

Tobi sacude la cabeza y enrosca su brazo en la pequeña cintura de la chica, a la que atrae hasta sus labios de un ligero tirón, y los posa en su pelo, encima de la sien... su madre tenía razón, el destino es una bruja vestida de cuero con un látigo en la mano.

– Venga, esas fotos. – Sale al jardín tirando de Tobi y se aferra a su primo, al que inspecciona por todas partes antes de intentar posar para la foto.

Sasori hace rato que hace fotos. Las mejores son las que no se esperan, aquellas para las que nos e posa.

El timbre de la puerta suena e Izuna se incorpora al grupo de padres. El niño que va de su mano se esconde temeroso tras su yukata blanco, al ver tanta gente de repente armando escándalo a su alrededor.

Mira a Miku un rato, asomando un ojo por el borde de la prenda y tarda un par de minutos en reconocer a su hermana, pero sonríe en cuanto lo hace, alzando los brazos en su dirección.

Naruto se adelanta y el niño cambia de idea al ver a su madre.

– Te lo has pasado bien, ¿Eh?. – el pequeño emite una risita bajita y se agarra del cuello de Naruto, que le besa por toda la cara haciendo mucho ruido. – ¿Te ha dado mucha guerra?.

– Sabes que no, conmigo siempre se porta muy bien. – Le tiende la mano y va directamente hasta Sasuke que está junto a la carne asada, lugar del que no piensa moverse por nada del mundo.

– Casi te lo pierdes. – Musita Itachi junto a su rubio, que le tiende al niño en cuanto se pone a su lado. El pequeño está mas que encantado con el cambio. – … el mar de hormonas adolescente que tenemos por hijos están como una cabra, pero nada grave que no pase en un par de años, y me ha parecido que mi sobrino y Hika están juntos, pero no estoy muy seguro. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, Deidara y Madara están esperando otra vez. – Naruto abre mucho los ojos y va pegando berridos hasta el artista, al que abraza y besuquea sin pudor alguno delante de todos.

– Antes de irnos, quiero una foto con mi hermanito. – Dice Miku después de media hora de poses seguidas con todo el mundo.

Sasori asiente divertido y la chica se coge la parte larga de la falta y se agacha junto a su hermanito de pie junto a ella muy sonriente.

– Otra más, por favor. – Tobi coge al niño en brazos y la ayuda a ponerse de pie junto a él.

Por alguna extraña razón, Naruto, Itachi, Madara y Deidara, ven en esa última imagen, un pequeño retazo de lo que les espera en el futuro... y los cuatro sienten un escalofrío recorrer sus columnas.

– Buenoooo, llegó la hora de la ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaa!. – Grita Hika dando saltitos, hasta que Miku se une a sus saltos.

– Pues venga... Nos vamos. – Se despiden de sus padres y del resto y van a salir. Pero justo antes de hacerlo, Tobi se acerca a su padre y le susurra algo para que nadie le escuche.

Su padre asiente y se dirige a la salida, pero la voz de Itachi le para de golpe en mitad de un paso.

– Miku. – la chica mira a su padre y espera que le diga algo pero nada sale de su boca. Solo la señala a ella y luego al cielo.

– ¿Yo, arriba?. – cuestiona la chica, señalándose a si misma y arriba, hasta que su padre asiente haciendole saber que es justo eso lo que quiere decirle.

Itachi asiente y todos estallan en carcajadas al entender...

Miku lo entiende a mitad de camino, mientras Tobi, rojo como un tomate, descubre que lo que Itachi le ha colado en el bolsillo, es la llave de una suite...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Siiiiiiiiiii, terminé otro caaappppp... kyaaaaaaaaaa

me encanta, de verdad... si supierais lo bien que me lo paso con este fic, os sorprendería

la cosa marchaaaa jajaja.. pero... si yo fuera Tobi me pensaría muymucho usar esa llave... y mas sabiendo que TODOS los adultos saben lo que se proponen muajajajajaja

En fin, espero que os guste y siendo un pelín egoista... por fiiiissss

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

jejeej

En fin, gracias por leer...

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	5. ¡¡Primeros besos no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

****

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Primeros besos no Jutsu!**

****

Los cuatro chicos esperan en la cola como todo el mundo su turno para entrar en la fiesta de graduación.

Miku avanza hasta ellos dando graciosos saltitos y reparte los cuatro tickets azules que son las entradas entre ellos, no hay mas.

– No es por ser grosero, pero somos cinco. – puntualiza Haku señalando su entrada.

– Te equivocas, somos cuatro parejas... una entrada por pareja. – dice orgullosa la chica.

– Espera, espera, espera, ¿Vamos todos contigo?. – se queja el morenito con un mohín.

En realidad no, los cuatro vais conmigo... como mis guadaespaldas o lacayos jajaja. – se rie por su feliz ocurrencia.

El jounin de la puerta los mira serio cuando llegan a su altura.

– Parejas mixtas chicos, conoceis las normas. – dice el sensei que recoge las entradas en una mesita un poco antes de la puerta de entrada.

– Vale, no pasa nada. – Miku coge de la mano a su primo y con calculada lentitud le da la entrada, y va despacito, tomándose su tiempo aposta hasta la puerta.

Hace que el chico entre y ella sale al segundo, se pone el sello en el dorso de la mano para poder entrar de nuevo y coge de la mano a Hika.

Cuando los demás de la cola empiezan a quejarse por la lentitud a la que se mueven, la rubia se limita a señalar al profesor culpable del retraso con el dedo.

El jounin suspira frustrado, sabe que a cabezona no la gana nadie y que entrará de todos modos con los cuatro chicos, aunque tenga que colarse por una ventana con tacones y todo o volar por los aires una de las paredes, es capaz de hacerlo.

Los deja entrar juntos y todos le van sonriendo según pasan por su lado.

Una vez dentro el grupo se separa. Haku va a una mesa repleta de chicas a ligar un poco.

Taka y Hika se escabullen a un lugar mas tranquilo, a un lado de las mesas.

El moreno apoya la espalda en la pared y el gemelo le sigue, pegándose a su torso y deslizando un dedo por el triangulo que forma el escote del yukata en su pecho. Se inclina hacia delante, para decirle algo al oído, que por culpa del volumen de la música no puede hacer sin acercarse tanto.

– No voy a poder bailar por tu culpa. Sabes que estás muy sexy con esta ropa y te la pones aposta para calentarme. – apoya sus palabras adelantado sus caderas hasta las contrarias.

– ¡Oh! vaya... no tenía ni idea.. – Le roza con los labios apenas un segundo bajo la oreja mientras le habla. – Tendré que hacer algo para remediarlo. – Susurra juguetón. – Bailaré contigo.

Nunca dos palabras le habían sonado tan bien al peliplata.

– Vamos al baño. – susurra el hijo de Sasuke con mirada pícara, separándose de la pared y tirando de la muñeca del otro chico, que no se resiste en absoluto.

Caminan entre el gentío ajenos a las miradas puestas en sus manos enlazadas y en sus pasos demasiado rápidos, con prisa por llegar a su destino.

Mucha, mucha prisa.

Miku va directamente hasta la pista de baile, dando grititos y sonriendo feliz. Arrastra con ella a Tobi, que encorvado hacia delante, por que la chica tira de su corbata como si de la correa de un perro se tratara, la sigue al ritmo que ella le impone.

Va directamente hasta el centro y por fin le libera de su agarre. Se da la vuelta y empieza a menearse al ritmo de la música.

Tobi se da cuenta de que hay demasiada gente mirándoles, en concreto mirándola a ella.

Observa un poco mas y nota que la razón es que aún no la han reconocido. Sonríe internamente.

Cuando por fin se dan cuenta de que es su compañera, los chicos, una gran mayoría, se lamentan de no haberle pedido para ir con ella, teniendo en cuenta lo guapa que se ha puesto y las chicas, rojas de envidia, no solo por su aspecto maravilloso, si no por que, por mucha rabia que les dé, su pareja no solo es guapísimo, hacen juego. Quedan bien, ¡Hostias!, que son perfectos juntos.

Y eso da mucha rabia, de verdad.

Haku está sentado en la mesa con media docena de chicas, coqueteando descaradamente con todas ellas, sin verdadero interés en ninguna en concreto, de momento. Su vista va de vez en cuando a los rubios bailarines, que por mucho que se meta con ellos casi siempre en broma, nunca nada serio, se les da bastante bien lo de bailar, a los dos. Un calor de sobra conocido le sube por el pecho hasta enrojecerle la cara y las orejas. Empieza a sudar frío y nota como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se instala en sus bajos sin que pueda evitarlo.

Se levanta de un golpe asustando a las chicas y va dando largas zancadas hasta la pista de baile. Hace que sus amigos dejen de moverse cuando llega hasta ellos y los mira. Primero a uno, ,luego a la otra, como si estuviera tomando una decisión de vital importancia.

Da un paso hasta la chica y la abraza por la cintura con fuerza, tratando por todos los medios de no acercar mucho las caderas a la chica.

– ¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?. – pregunta un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amigo, pero cambia de opinión al momento de rozar "cierta parte" son él. – ¿Estas cachondo?. – pregunta acusadora

– … dame un minuto, ¿Quiéres?. Te juro que no es culpa mía, de verdad. Esta es una de esas cosas por las que es una mierda tener un gemelo idéntico. – Lo dice en serio y Miku le "oculta" disimulando que están bailando pegaditos.

Tobi se acerca dispuesto a protestar, pero la chica le hace un gesto con la mano para decirle que espere un momentito.

– O sea, que mi primito y tu hermano están haciendo guarradas ahora mismo, ¿No?. – Dice divertida en la oreja del avergonzado muchacho. Mira alrededor buscándolos. – ¿Donde crees que estarán? Podríamos espiar un poquito ji ji ji. – Suelta una risita traviesa.

– ¿Y para que quieres verlos haciéndolo?. – Pregunta intrigado.

– Nah, solo para ver si lo hacen como mis padres o de otro modo, nada mas. – Responde casual como si nada.

– ¡Ja! ¿Los has pillado?... a tus padres digo... ¿Cuando?. – Se separa un poco y la coge por los dos hombros para mirarla a la cara con una sonrisita muy graciosa.

– Hace un par de años, en el festival de verano. Se me olvidó la cartera y volví a casa a buscarla mientras me esperabais junto a las manzanas... ¿Te acuerdas que me regañasteis todos por que volví al festival sin ella?, pues la razón fué esa. Volví a mi casa y ahí estaban, encima de la mesa del comedor... mi padre le estaba haciendo a mi madre u-

– Uff, vale ya ha bajado. – Se aleja de la chica y le pellizca el moflete antes de marcharse a la mesa de nuevo. – Luego me lo cuentas, ¿Vale? Ahora hay un grupo de damas que necesitan mi cariño.

Miku le dedica una mirada asesina por cortar tan descaradamente su relato en el mejor punto. No pensaba contarselo nunca, por tonto.

El enfado se le pasa al momento en cuanto Tobi pone en su mano un vaso fresquito con una bebida y trae otra en la mano para él.

– ¿De que iba todo eso?. – Dice señalando al peliplata con la cabeza, intentando disimular los celos, con bastante éxito la verdad.

– Cosas de gemelos. – Sonríe a su acompañante que no entiende nada de nada. – Hika y Taka, estan siendo cariñosos y Haku, bueno ya sabes. – Señala a la zona baja con la mirada.

Tobi entiende estrechando la mirada en su dirección.

– ¿Y le ayudas?. – Suena mas molesto de lo que le gustaría. De repente se da cuenta de que no le gusta nada que otros chicos, aunque sean sus amigos, se tomen esas confianzas con ella... interesante.

– ¿Te molesta?... no pasa nada, hombre. Solo le he tapado un poco nada mas. También lo haría por ti si lo necesitaras, aunque me aprovecharía de la situación jejeje¡Hala! ya lo he dicho. – Se pone roja como un tomate hasta la punta de las orejas.

– ¿Ah si?... vaya. – Susurra felino en su oído sin llegar a tocarla. – ¿Y como te aprovecharías de mi exactamente si puede saberse?.

– ¡Oh vamos! No seas guarro tu también, Tobi. – Le da un manotazo amistoso en el hombro y le guía hasta la pista de baile para seguir con lo que hacían antes de que el gemelo los interrumpieran.

Tobi mira su espalda , su largo pelo lleno de florecitas de papel minúsculas, y su trasero, que le gusta casi tanto como su increíble escotazo. Sigue bajando por esas interminables piernas que, curiosamente, se acaban al llegar al suelo... sonríe por que se da cuenta que de ella le gusta todo, hasta los dedidos pequeñitos de los pies.

Bailan de nuevo como si llevaran toda la vida haciéndolo, sonrientes y felices.

El baile transcurre como todos los eventos de este tipo. Discurso de despedida, elección de rey y reina, que se sorprenden por ser los elegidos, bailes, copas, mas bailes y mas gente alrededor.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada Haku decide marcharse con una de las chicas de la mesa, nada nuevo la verdad. Desde hace un par de años sale con cualquier chica guapa que le haga caso, un par de semanas, la que mas ha durado unos dos meses, pero luego se cansa y termina con ellas. Quedando bien con las chicas, eso siempre. Nunca es cruel ni mala persona con ninguna de ellas.

Hika y Taka están en una mesa descansando. Hablando de cosas sin importancia, despellejando a los que quedan en el baile. Trajes desajustados y mal puestos, maquillajes emborronados por caras sudorosas... la verdad es que, en cierto modo, es motivo para echarse unas risas ver a algunos de sus compañeros con esas pintas.

Hika tiene la chaqueta sobre los muslos y las mangas de la camisa subidas hasta el codo. La corbata en uno de los bolsillos y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Su pelo se mantiene peinado hacia atrás como si acabara de hacerlo. Taka sigue impecable, no se le ha movido ni un minúsculo pelito de su sitio.

Miku sonríe, desde el centro de la pista, donde la música ha cambiado a una melodía romántica y se aferra al cuerpo de su amigo en un dulce abrazo siguiendo el ritmo, y apoya la mejilla en el hombro contrario mirando hacia fuera.

Su sonrisa se ensancha al ver como los dos chicos se besan por encima de la mesa, evitando la vela que prende en el centro de la madera rodeada de florecitas.

En la fiesta apenas quedan unos veinte alumnos y poco mas, en la pista de baile, ellos dos y otra pareja mas. El resto, repartidos en mesas y pequeños corros directamente sentados en el suelo, demasiado cansados como para seguir de pie y a punto de dormirse, otros, en cualquier parte.

– Deberíamos irnos ya. – Murmura Tobi en la oreja de la chica, que asiente aún apoyada en su hombro. – Hace un rato que quiero hacer algo y no quiero tener espectadores.

– Mmm... por mí vale. Voy a despedirme de los chicos. – Va andando hasta ellos pero se para antes de llegar. – ¿Qué eso que tienes ganas de hacer?. – Le pregunta curiosa. – Si te haces pis, el baño está por ahí. – Señala tras ellos con el dedo. Tobi estalla en carcajadas, mas por los nervios que por que le haga gracia.

– Besarte, Miku, me muero por darte un beso, pero no quiero que sea aquí. Tengo un sitio estupendo para ello.

La chica no dice nada, le da la espalda y va hasta su primo y su novio. Se despide de los dos chicos dándoles un par de besos en las mejillas y abre el bolsito para darle la mitad de sus condones al gemelo, que le agradece el gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba. Taka se sonroja hasta el límite.

Miku enlaza sus dedos con los del rubio y le guía a la salida, pero el chico la para antes de poner un pie en la calle. Se gira a la parejita con la mano metida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y les hace señas hasta estar seguro de que le prestan atención. Le tira la llave que ahí guardaba cerrada en un puño y les sonríe cuando el peliplata repite el gesto al ver de que se trata.

– Y eso que le has tirado¿Qué es?- Pregunta la chica con los ojos entornados.

La llave de una habitación que me ha dado tu padre. – Miku abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida. – no se tú, pero ir contigo a un sitio donde tu padre puede pillarnos no me parece muy buena idea, ¿Eh?. La chica asiente dándole la razón... si su padre les sorprende haciendo algo se muere de la impresión como poco.

Caminan por las calles nocturnas de la aldea sin prisas.

– ¿Estás muy cansada?¿Tienes sueño?. – pregunta el muchacho preocupado.

– No, estoy bien, solo me duelen un poco los pies, nada grave... en cuanto no pueda dar un paso mas, me llevas como siempre y arreglado. – dice sonriendo en su dirección. – Y ahora vamos a ese sitio que tienes preparado, que quiero mi beso.

Tobi se pone rojo también, y caminan hasta la salida de la aldea. En cuanto pisan el camino natural, se agacha para desabrocharle las sandalias, las coge con el meñique, pone su chaqueta sobre los hombros y la monta a caballito en su espalda.

Van unos minutos en silencio, cada uno con la cabeza en su mundo. Miku va oliéndole el pelo y el cuello, le gusta como huele hoy, y pasando las manos por su espalda y hombros.

Tobi se deja hacer sin protestar, de hecho le encanta sentir el toque de la chica sobre la fina tela de su camisa.

Se para de repente, en mitad de la oscuridad y los sonidos del bosque. Se escucha agua levemente.

Se agacha sin mover a la chica y le da una piedrecita que ha cogido del suelo.

– ¿Quieres ver algo increíble?. – Pregunta ilusionado, a lo que la chica dice que si. – Busca algo que brille y le das con la piedra ¿Puedes, no?.

Miku mira alrededor y encuentra enseguida un destello a unos ocho metros delante de ellos. Lanza la piedrecita con todas sus ganas y le da a la primera de lleno. Su puntería es excelente y Tobi contaba con eso.

Se escucha un golpe metálico y después una pequeña detonación que hace brillar todo un segundo. El estallido prende un fino cordón que va encendiendo cientos de velitas metidas en tulipas de papel, una a una. Las lamparitas se elevan unos centímetros antes de aterrizar sobre el agua del pequeño lago frente a ellos y navegar a la deriva, movidas por la tenue brisa nocturna.

Miku se acerca a la orilla a pasitos cortos y sonríe ante el espectáculo.

– ¿Te gusta?.- el chico se acerca a ella y le pasa la mano por la espalda en una caricia, mirando también las velas.

– ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Es precioso cariño. – Se lleva la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho. – Vamos, que me gusta un montón, es genial. ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?

– La idea si, mis padres me han ayudado ha montarlo todo. Mi madre con la pólvora y las velitas y mi padre con el sistema de hilos y eso... – Aclara con voz seria. La agarra por los hombros y la gira para que le mire. – Ahora que ya te he impresionado, ¿Puedo besarte sin que me des una patada o algo mas doloroso?. – La pregunta suena casi como una súplica en sus labios. Miku se da cuenta de que le está temblando el pulso y es ella quien, de puntillas, une sus labios con los del rubio en un largo y cálido beso.

No es el primero que se dan, ya de pequeños pasaban tardes enteras imitando a sus padres en sus manifestaciones de cariño , pero si es el primero que disfrutan como lo que es, una demostración de afecto, cariño...

Amor.

Se separan acalorados, y vuelven a besarse, cambiando el abrazo por un gesto mas próximo, mas dulce...

El amanecer les sorprende ahí, sentados en el suelo sobre la chaqueta del chico, mirando el precioso campo de luces frente a ellos y abrazados, entre besos que no pueden parar de darse y caricias que son algo mas que simples toques...

Ninguno de los dos quiere parar ahí, pero tienen que ir a casa, demasiado cansados y saturados de emociones por una noche.

Tobi la acompaña hasta la puerta de su casa, agarrados de la mano, han desecho el camino hasta la aldea en relativo silencio, mirándose de reojo de cuando en cuando, avergonzados.

La chica le sonríe una última vez, antes de darle un besito, apenas un roce en los labios y cerrar la puerta con la promesa de verse en unas horas, después de un reparador sueño.

Apenas da un paso dentro de la casa y se topa con la cara sonriente de Naruto a poco mas de cinco centímetros de su cara.

– ¿Máma? ¿Me estabas esperando?. – Bosteza tras decirlo sonoramente.

– Bueno, que... tteba... cuenta,¿Qué tal?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Cómo ha ido?, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Porqué estas aquí tan pronto?,¡ Por todos los hokages!, di algo, lo que sea, pero dimeeeee... – Grita histérico Naruto a su pequeña zarandeándola por los hombros.

– Tengo sueño mamá. – Dice en otro bostezo. – Estoy cansada, me duelen los pies, tengo hambre, y ganas de ir al baño... y le puedes decir a papá que no hemos hecho nada, ¿Vale? Solo bailar mucho y reírnos, mañana te cuento el resto. – Besa a un sonriente Naruto en la mejilla y va escaleras arriba con los tacones en la mano.

Tobi entra en su casa con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, pero su madre le espera en el sofá, dormido de costado y con la mano rozando el suelo.

– Mamá, no es bueno que duermas aquí. Venga te acompaño a la cama. – Le despierta y le ayuda a ponerse de pie aun medio dormido.

– Mmm... gracias hijo... no se cuando me he dormido, la verdad. – Abre la puerta de su cuarto y el chico puede ver la espalda de su padre sobre la cama desde ahí. – ¿Y que tal, todo ha salido como esperabas?. – Pregunta desde el filo de la puerta antes de cerrarla.

– No, mamá... mucho mejor. – Le da un beso a Dei en la frente con una tonta sonrisa en la cara que no puede borrar. – Mañana te lo cuento, ahora a dormir. – Le ordena tirano.

– Mal hijo... ¿Vas a dejarme con la intriga hasta mañana?... que poco corazón tienes... – Dice teatralmente con un puchero de pega dibujando sus labios.

– Si, mamá, lo que tu digas... a dormir, vamos. – Se despide con la mano y va hasta su cuarto sin esperar respuesta de su madre.

Se tira boca abajo en la cama, ropa puesta, zapatos también, y se duerme profundamente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro tranquilo.

**OooOOoOOOOoOoOoo**

hale, otro cap mas apra la saca

wiii ya he puesto algo de yaoi que se me estanban quejando por ahí jejeje

nos leemos en el siguiente

besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san.


	6. ¡¡¡Misión no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 6: ¡Misión no jutsu!**

Dos meses han pasado desde el baile y no ha tenido el detalle de mandarle una estúpida carta, una postal... una mierda de nota con un "Estoy bien" , algo que sirva para tranquilizarla... eso si, a sus padres no les falta una carta cada tres días... incluso ha escrito a los gemelos ¿Por qué a ella no?

Estúpido Tobi y estúpida ella por esperar algo que sabe que no llegará.

Vale que quedaron en que cuando estaban de misión nada de contacto. Esas eran las normas acordadas, pero ¡joder! que rabia... Se habían besado, le había encantado lo de las velas... y esperaba poder "terminar" lo que había empezado en el bosque, pero la cabrona que tienen por hokage tenía otros planes y había decidido que era buena idea mandarle al culo del mundo con su equipo a una estúpida misión de recuperación...

Y de eso hacía ya dos meses, tres días, seis horas, catorce minutos … ochos segundos, nueve...

Miku no llevaba la cuenta, no, de eso nada.

Aporrea la puerta con nerviosismo y enfado, como cada tres días, de la casa de Tobi.

Deidara abre con una media sonrisa en la cara y deja pasar a la chica con un gesto de la mano.

Madara agita la carta en el aire, abre el sobre cuando se sientan y empieza a leer para dentro, con la vista de los otros dos clavadas como kunais en el. Dei y Miku van arrastrando el culo por el asiento hasta quedar en el borde de la silla mientras se demora leyéndola.

Le da el papel a su esposo en cuanto termina y niega mirando al suelo a la chica, que suspirando frustrada, se levanta y se marcha a dar una vuelta.

Otra vez, ni una sola palabra para ella.

Estúpido Tobi y su estúpida indiferencia.

¡Que le den! ya está hasta el sobaco de esperarle.

Va dando zancadas por la calle gruñendo como una energúmena. Una buena sesión de golpes en la zona de entrenamiento la deja tan cansada que ya no puede ni pensar en enfadarse. Y es lo que va a hacer.

Pasa de largo la zona 3 y se va directamente a la siguiente, la que permite usar explosivos sin restricciones de ningún tipo. Si, necesita volar algo por los aires, lo que sea.

Después de cuatro socavones en el suelo de gran profundidad, y estar a punto de quemarse el pelo en dos ocasiones se da cuenta de que la culpa no es de Tobi... la culpa es suya por confiar en él.

Al fin y al cabo es un hombre... y seamos sinceras. ¿Qué puede esperar de un ser incapaz de acertarle a un agujero con un chorro a menos de un metro?

Por muy listo y guapo que fuera, un hombre no deja de serlo... y hay que asumir que no es bueno esperar nada de ellos... lo único que puede hacer como mujer es domesticarlo... y solo hay dos maneras de enseñar a un hombre a hacer lo que una quiere: cualquier objeto hecho de pequeñas piezas móviles que pueda desmontar, y quedarse desnuda en su presencia... el resto de cosas que pueda utilizar llevan a las dos primeras que ha pensado... y después de su "silencio" la segunda opción quedaba totalmente descartada.

Iba a estar haciéndose pajas hasta que se le cayera la mano... claro que ella también... jo, vaya mierda.

Quince explosiones después y una docena de árboles hechos trizas, consiguen calmarla ligeramente, pero eso le da hambre y lo último que le apetece es ir a casa y enfrentarse a la cara de su padre con una expresión de "te lo dije" tatuada en su rostro todo el tiempo.

Rumbo a Ichiraku.

Su estómago protesta anticipándose al delicioso y maravilloso tazón de ramen que pensaba zamparse con toda el ansia del mundo … luego seguramente se tragaría media docena mas de platos, pero necesita como el respirar un buen ramen para el cuerpo.

Sentada en el puesto, frente al tercer tazón a medio acabar, Taka y su novio se sientan a su lado, como escoltas. Ni se inmuta y sigue comiendo como si nada.

Hika le da en el hombro un par de toquecitos con un papel doblado y Miku para de tragar en mitad de un gran bocado, dejando los fideos colgando por su barbilla.

Se pone a leerlo sin mas, sin un "¡Hola que tal!" ni nada que se le parezca.

Bla bla bla, Miku va pasando por las palabras sin alegría.

Tobi le cuenta a su amigo cosas sobre el sitio en el que está, la comida que está comiendo, la gente que ha conocido... cosas que a la hija de Naruto le importan una mierda... eso piensa hasta que llega a la parte en la que le pide que cuide de "su chica" hasta que vuelva, que será dentro de dos días. Sigue leyendo con el corazón detenido, donde pone, de su puño y letra, como se muere de ganas por volver a besarla como en la noche del baile, como está a punto de volverse loco por no verla y como piensa hacerle de todo en cuanto ponga un pie en la aldea...

Miku le devuelve la carta a su amigo y lo estruja en un abrazo estrangulador hasta que el pobre muchacho se empieza a poner azul y es salvado en el último momento por su novio.

Dos días después la chica está, "casualmente y como quien no quiere la cosa" , cerca de la puerta de entrada de la aldea, enfundada en un vestidito con falda de vuelo y lacitos en los hombros de color verde agua y el pelo en un sencillo recogido bajo. Menos mal que se ha puesto zapatos bajos,por que lleva caminando en círculos casi una hora y como no aparezca ya, le pedirá al jounin que vigila la entrada que le preste la silla un rato.

Se pone en mitad del camino, enfadando a los que entran y salen, por que les obliga a desviarse al borde para poder seguir. Que les den por culo. Ella quiere ver bien el bosque desde ahí y a ver quien es el valiente que le dice que se quite de en medio.

Media hora después su sonrisa se ensancha hasta el infinito al divisar, casi al otro lado del camino, un grupo de cuatro personas, tres de ellas le importan bien poco, solo se interesa por el puntito rubio del grupo.

Se queda quieta, con la vista fija en el rubio mientras se acerca mas y mas a ella. A esa distancia si le ve perfectamente y le reconoce.

Sale corriendo hacia él y salta, literalmente a sus brazos en cuanto él abre los suyos para acogerla.

Sus tres compañeros siguen su camino dejándole atrás, pero no es consciente de nada mas a su alrededor que la chica entre sus brazos.

Miku le agarra la cabeza para profundizar el beso y aprieta los muslos en sus caderas para no caerse, pero no hace falta por que las manos del chico se cuelan bajo la falda y la aferra del trasero contra él.

– Mierda, nena. – Dice entre jadeos en mitad del beso. – Como no me sueltes te lo hago aquí mismo, y hablo en serio. – Aprieta mas las manos en su culo haciendo que se de cuenta de como le tiene.

– Llevo mas de una hora esperándote. – Beso. – No, mas de dos meses, creí que me moría. – Beso, beso, beso. – No vuelvas a tenerme así, que le den a la norma de no contactar. – Le agarra la cara y la llena de pequeños besos por todas partes. – Tienes que ir a casa, tu madre también está muy preocupado y querrá verte. – Para de besarle y le mira sonriente y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Tobi la baja de su cintura lentamente, prolongando el contacto todo lo que puede y asiente resignado; es cierto, tiene que entregar el informe de la misión y pasarse por casa para ver a sus padres un rato y que vean que está bien.

Pero es que Miku está tan guapa...

Dibuja un puchero en sus labios y enlaza sus dedos con los de la chica, caminando los dos hacia la aldea.

Al dar dos pasos se dan cuenta de que son el centro de atención de medio centenar de personas, que les han rodeado sin que se dieran cuenta.

Los dos estallan en carcajadas y salen disparados a la carrera hasta la casa del rubio.

Deidara prácticamente la empuja a un lado en cuanto llegan a la puerta, para asegurarse de que su hijo está entero y no le falta ningún trozo.

Miku se escurre después de un par de minutos en los que se siente fuera de lugar y se va a su casa, ahora mas tranquila sabiendo que está en la aldea y a salvo.

Entra dando saltitos y ve a su padre de espaldas en la cocina. Se acerca por detrás y lo abraza mimosa, repartiendo besitos por su camiseta con una radiante sonrisa.

– Te quiero mucho papá. – se esconde en la espalda de su padre y se queda ahí solo abrazada a él.

– Y yo también a ti, cariño. – acaricia los brazos de su pequeña despacito. – Tobi ha vuelto, ¿No?

– Si. – Responde escueta. – Se ha quedado con sus padres.

– Bueno, tu tranquila, seguro que luego viene a verte un rato. – Se da la vuelta y le besa la frente.

Unos nudillos golpean la puerta de su casa y al abrir se encuentra a Iruka sensei con un pergamino de misión para ella.

– La Hokage te espera, tiene que darte los datos para esta misión. – Le dice al tiempo que saluda a Itachi con la mano. – Ven conmigo.

– Jo, que mierda. – Se queja molesta. – Justo cuando viene Tobi, me toca trabajar a mi. Si no fuera imposible pensaría que el mundo entero está en contra de que nos veamos un rato, leches...

Iruka va a regañarla pero se da cuenta de que la chica está enfadada con razón... sonríe dulcemente y va con ella hasta el despacho de la mujer, y se paran junto a la mesa.

Miku abre entonces el pergamino y lee un poco de que va todo eso. Abre los ojos, mucho, muy muy mucho. No termina de creerse lo que está leyendo.

Cierra el pergamino y se para firme frente a mujer, que no sabe cuantos años tiene, pero no ha envejecido ni un poco desde que ella era pequeña... inquietante, la verdad.

– Vas a infiltrarte en la aldea de la Roca, haciéndote pasar por mi nuera. – Miku alza una ceja pero no la interrumpe. – Hace dos días han solicitado desde esa aldea una entrevista conmigo, para pedir recursos y personal de Konoha. No especifican que quieren , solo que tienen un pergamino de vital importancia para nosotros y que el señor feudal solo hablará conmigo o con alguien de mi familia directa. Sabe que no voy a abandonar la aldea solo con su palabra, a si que, he dicho que va a ir mi hijo a atender sus peticiones. Por lo que creo, y espero equivocarme, no sé como ha llegado a sus manos un listado de nuestros anbus, que estaban escritos en un pergamino que "desapareció" misteriosamente hace unos días y tengo la impresión de que quieren cambiarlo por algunos de nuestros mejores ninjas y víveres de algún tipo.

Miku asiente comprendiendo.

– En esa aldea son un poco antiguos, y no dejarán pasar a cualquiera entre sus muros, y mucho menos a la casa de su señor feudal. A si que, he dejado dicho que mandaré a mi hijo y a su esposa, que os casareis antes de salir, para que vean la voluntad de Konoha en ese aspecto, y que pasareis unos días en la aldea de la Roca como parte de vuestro viaje de luna de miel, momento que se aprovechará para poner fin al tema del pergamino.

– Necesito que os infiltréis en la casa lo mas rápidamente posible, y sin levantar sospechas, robéis el pergamino y volváis aquí de una pieza. – Tsunade se pone de pie y rodea la mesa. Sonríe a la puerta por donde el "hijo" de la Hokage entra en ese instante.

– ¿Tobi será mi esposo?. – Pregunta Miku alucinada del todo.

– Si tiene que pasar por mi hijo, lo normal es que se me parezca un poco, ¿No crees? Aunque tiene mi pelo ha sacado los ojos de su padre. Los detalles del resto de la misión te los dará él – Comenta sonriendo señalando al chuunin de la cicatriz en la cara. Miku asiente, la mujer tiene razón, Tobi puede pasar perfectamente por su hijo sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

– ¿Eres virgen?. – Pregunta Iruka sensei a la chica. Miku asiente avergonzada del todo. – Bien, pues hay que enseñarte muchas cosas para esta misión y tenemos poco tiempo. Kurenai aparece en el pasillo y se une a Iruka sensei y Miku.

Dos poof suenan en el cuarto y Kakashi sensei y Yamato sensei aparecen de la nada, acercando a ellos a Tobi para instruirle en esa misión.

Tienen muchas cosas que aprender y apenas dos días para memorizarlas todas.

A los dos les muestran un mapa de la casa del señor feudal para que la memoricen a conciencia.

– Como ya te ha dicho la Hokage, en esa aldea son de pensamientos antiguos. – Dice Iruka sensei a la rubita. – Te comportarás como una esposa del siglo pasado. Harás lo que Tobi te diga cuando te lo diga, sin cuestionarle. Nunca le mires a los ojos y no hables a menos que él te lo pida. – Miku asiente con el ceño fruncido, no le hace ni puta gracia, pero la misión es mas importante que su opinión al respecto. – Camina siempre detrás de él, y compórtate como si le debieras obediencia absoluta, siempre pendiente de sus necesidades, pero nunca entrometiéndote. – La chica asiente enérgicamente.

– Te enseñaré a vestirte con kimonos y obis, a conjuntarlos adecuadamente para cada ocasión y a moverte con ellos. – Dice Kurenai tranquila. – Puede parecer fácil, pero créeme que no lo es en absoluto.

Tobi atiende a las instrucciones de los dos mayores.

– Debes tratar a Miku como si te perteneciera por derecho, no solo ella, si no lo que diga o haga. Intenta parecer en todo momento seguro de lo que estás haciendo, y ten consideración con ella. – Tobi lo entiende. Yamato sigue hablando. – Iréis desarmados, y os sellaran el sharingan a los dos antes de salir. – Eso no le gusta ni un poco y su cara lo dice claramente. – Sé que puede parecer una putada, pero tendréis que confiar en vuestras habilidades complementarias. – Continúa Kakashi.

– Como creemos que mandarán alguien para asegurarse de que sois quienes decís ser, hemos organizado vuestra boda para justo antes de salir, así pasareis vuestra "noche de bodas" en la casa del señor feudal. – Kakashi hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos. – Intentaremos que parezca lo mas real posible, por si nos espían.

– Estad alerta todo el tiempo y no bajéis la guardia en ningún momento. – Prosigue Iruka sensei. – Tened en cuenta que os tendrán vigilados constantemente, a si que poned mucho cuidado en como os comportáis o como os dirigís el uno al otro; no levantéis sospechas de ningún tipo.

– Tened presente que estáis solos, no hay refuerzos, ¿Entendido?. – Tsunade se dirige a la pareja de jovencitos y les pellizca los mofletes divertida. – Dividíos en dos equipos, Iruka y Kurenai, ocupaos de Miku. Los demás ya sabéis que hacer, andando.

Y los seis salen del despacho de la Hokage con ganas de aprender mucho... será divertido ver como se desarrolla la misión. Si, merecerá la pena sin lugar a dudas.

...

Uff, van a tener que posponer el reencuentro hasta que terminen la misión, pero no pueden evitar tener un millón de mariposas en el estómago, volando felices...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Ja jajajaja, juer, al final lo de estar juntos se va a poner divertido y todo jajaja

y ese Hika, mas monooo ahí, consolando a la peazo de loca …

Seehhh no digo na de lo que tngo pensado para la misión pero.. bueno , creo que se puede intuir de lo que ya he escrito, ¿Nee?

Sin mas, nos leemos en el siguietne

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	7. ¡¡Preparaciones no jutsu!

pin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 7: ¡Preparaciones no jutsu!**

Tropieza de nuevo.

Kurenai tiene razón, andar con esas "cosas" es un verdadero infierno, y encima tiene que parecer que lleva toda la vida haciéndolo... suspira frustrada y vuelve a enderezarse.

El problema no era la cantidad de tela, la incomodidad de las sandalias, o caminar una y otra vez por el mismo pasillo, arriba y abajo... el público tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Las chicas del Lirio Dorado se han prestado voluntarias a "ayudar", por su vieja amistad con los padres de la chica, pero Miku nota que estan disfrutando demasiado de su agonía.

– ¿Tengo que hacerlo otra vez?. – pregunta con cansancio. – es que todo esto es muy … es una mierda.

Iruka suspira también... es tan parecida a Naruto que las ganas de sacudirle un capón en mitad de la cabeza le cosquillean en la punta de los dedos. Luego recuerda que es una chica, y que él está demasiado mayor para batallar con los genes Uzumaki, y mucho mas si encima están mezclados con los Uchiha. No gracias.

– Está bien, vamos a descansar un rato. – Se rinde el sensei con pose derrotada. Miku le mira y niega furiosa a los pocos segundos.

Tiene que hacerlo por la misión.

– Míralo por el lado bueno. – Le había dicho Kurenai mientras la ayudaba a elegir correctamente uno de los Kimonos. – Vas a poder estar a solas con Tobi... – Miku asiente avergonzada. No se había dado cuenta de "ese pequeño detalle". Y eso la pone mas nerviosa de lo que ya está... genial.

Se pone de pie, espada recta. Los brazos lacios, ligeramente doblados. Un pie cada vez, pasitos cortos, haciendo oscilar la tela superpuesta por delante, lo bastante como para caminar cómodamente, pero sin enseñar nada mas que los pies. Ojos al frente, cabeza recta como la espalda, mirada baja casual, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, alternando el mirar delante con los dedos de sus pies, siempre, siempre avergonzada.

Bien, va bien. Una vez cogido el truco, solo tiene que intentar no tropezar consigo misma, y todo marchará.

– Muy bien preciosa. – Alaba el sensei. – Ahora vamos a intentarlo conmigo al lado. Tienes que acostumbrarte al contacto y a acompasar tu paso con el de Tobi. – Asiente entendiendo la mirada de la chica. – Si ya sé, normalmente irás detrás de él, pero habrá ocasiones en las que iréis al mismo nivel y tienes que saber moverte igual. Pon tu mano aquí – Señala su antebrazo. Kurenai se pone a su lado.

– Siempre que vayas a levantar cualquiera de los brazos, tienes que cerrar la manga con la mano contraria. – Miku frunce el ceño sin entender. – Se te verá todo por el hueco de la manga si no lo haces y eres una mujer casada; es impropio, ¿Entiendes?

– ¿Tengo que ir sin sujetador?. – Duda fastidiada. Los dos sensei asienten al mismo tiempo. – Es una sensación rara, me parece que botan mas de la cuenta... y estoy muy rallada con que se me van a salir por delante como me agache o algo.

Las chicas del Lirio estallan en vítores y risas estridentes.

– Tranquila cariño, tus tetas no van a despegarse de ti. – suelta una de la chicas, tocando descaradamente por encima del kimono. – ¡Vaya! son enormes. Ese chico, Tobi, va a ser un hombre muy feliz el día que le dejes pasar por aquí, encanto.

– Es el chico de Madara, ¿No?. – pregunta a Iruka sensei que asiente divertido. – Ese chico tiene un problema con las tetas grandes. – Se ríen todas las mujeres ahí presentes. Miku arruga la frente respondiendo ella.

– No tenéis ni idea... a veces tengo que sacudirle por que se queda hipnotizado mirándome las domingas, el muy pervertido.. normalmente se lo perdono por que es muy mono– Risas generales.

– Apuesto a que no son tus tetas lo único que le hipnotiza de ti. – Comenta Iruka sensei al tiempo que le indica que siga su paso. – Bien, muy bien. ¿Ves como si te sale?...Bueno, ahora sí, vamos a cambiar de ejercicio.

Pasa el resto del día ahí, cambiándose el kimono una y otra vez hasta que lo hace con soltura. Aprende a sentarse y levantarse con gracia, a hablar con calma pensando cada palabra antes de decirla, a contener esos estallidos de sinceridad espontáneos que la definen, a maquillarse y a ser lo que se espera de una esposa de , al menos, cien años de antigüedad. Las chicas la ayudan con el modo en que debe recoger su pelo, hacerlo rápido y que dure todo el tiempo posible, aparte de unos consejos muy útiles sobre los hombres, que piensa poner en práctica en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Por la noche, al llegar a casa y tumbarse en la cama ,está mas relajada con respecto a la misión. Se queda dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Itachi se asoma a su cuarto a eso de las dos de la madrugada, después de hablar con Iruka sensei y Kurenai con respecto al trabajo que debían hacer los dos chicos. Sabe que su hija es buen ninja, capaz... pero para él siempre será su pequeñina. No puede evitar preocuparse... y la Roca no es precisamente una aldea amistosa, razón por la que ha pedido un favorcillo a Kakuzu para cuando los chicos se marchen. También ha mandado un par de cartas esa misma tarde, una a Suna y la otra a la Niebla.

Llega a la habitación de su pequeño, enredado en las sábanas y con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama. Suspira divertido y devuelve a su hijo a su camita, le arropa con cuidado y sonríe cuando el niño murmura entre dientes, algo sobre un tazón de ramen que le persigue y se lo come.

Itachi se asegura de que sus hijos están dormidos antes de entrar a su cuarto y sonreír a su rubio esposo, que dormita boca-abajo en la cama solo con el pantalón del pijama.

Se sube a la cama y gatea sobre Naruto, dejando su cuerpo entre las rodillas, pasando la punta de la nariz desde la base de la columna hasta el cuello, recorre la espalda entera en el gesto.

Naruto gime, y levanta el culo, haciendo que al llegar al cuello, las caderas de Itachi choquen con el trasero del rubio,que se restriega con su masculinidad sin pena.

– ¿Los chicos duermen?. – Pregunta meloso el rubio.

– Como dos angelitos. – Se tumba completamente sobre la espalda de Naruto, haciendo presión con la parte baja de su cuerpo.

– Estas demasiado contento. ¿Qué has hecho ya?. – Acusa el menor tratando de darse la vuelta, pero el moreno mete la mano entre él y el colchón y apresa el bulto de los pantalones, obligándole a gemir contra la almohada.

– Ocuparme de que mi hija vuelve a salvo de su misión... lo que haría cualquier padre. ¿Te parece mal?. – Hace hueco para que Naruto pueda darse la vuelta pero no se mueve de encima suyo ni un poquito.

– No, me parece maravilloso. – Le besa despacio, recreándose en sus manos paradas en la espalda de su esposo. – ¿Quieres un premio a padre del año o algo así?

– Iba a cobrarme mi recompensa, pero te empeñas en querer conversar cuando podríamos estar haciendo algo mucho mas "productivo"...

– Vale, ya no digo nada más. – Naruto sonríe en su boca y el moreno también... luego le contará lo que ha hecho, ahora está ocupado en otras cosas, mas interesantes y agradables...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Los dos jounins pasan el día con el chico.

Lo cierto es que Tobi memoriza datos a una velocidad increíble, y no tarda mucho en aprender los datos personales de todos los que habitan la enorme casa del señor feudal de la Roca, empleados internos y externos, familiares directos, la esposa, consejeros, cuerpo de guardia, sirvientes... incluso las integrantes del harem.

Tener el Sharingan , en ocasiones como esa, es muy útil.

En lo que tiene algunos problemillas es en contener ciertos impulsos... impulsos involuntarios, que tiene que aprender a controlar de forma inmediata por el bien de la misión.

Deidara llega con comida para los tres y escucha un poco de las quejas de Yamato sensei al entrar.

– Se que es una mierda, pero tenemos que pensar en todas las posibilidades, y una de ellas implica que os vigilen incluso en vuestra habitación. – Puntúa el ex-anbu.

– De hecho, estoy seguro de que harán eso, sobre todo para comprobar que realmente sois quienes decís ser. – Dice Kakashi siguiendo el hilo del castaño.

– Pero se supone que para eso habéis montado todo ese rollo de casarnos, ¿No?, por si mandan un espía que "vea" que somos nosotros... no lo entiendo ¿Para qué van a vigilarnos después?. – Se queja el rubito sin entender el razonamiento de los dos mayores.

– Por que si yo metiera en mi casa a dos recién casados, también querría asegurarme que se comportan como lo que dicen ser. – Deidara acaricia el brazo de su hijo al pasar por su lado. – ¿Cuál es el problema?. – Pregunta dulcemente a su pequeño.

– La noche de bodas es el problema. – Escupe Yamato ya cansado de discutir con el chico. – Se niega a... a... cumplir como esposo, por decirlo de un modo "diplomático". – Hace el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

Deidara mira a su hijo fijamente, sin decir nada. Los maestros esperan que a la madre se le ocurra un modo de convencerle y el chico se limita a ponerse rojo hasta las orejas solo con pensarlo.

– Tal y como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones, y una de ellas, dos salidas. – Los tres prestan atención a la madre del chico, que habla tranquilamente, casi en un susurro. – Una es que lo hagas y punto; y esta es la que tiene dos opciones. – Tobi mira a su madre con un no rotundo pintado en su cara. El artista asiente cómplice. – A ver , no te niegues sin escucharlo todo. – Bufa por la nariz y asiente con una arruga en la mitad de la frente, la misma que indica que, diga lo que diga su mami, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

– Lo siento mucho mamá, pero no voy a hacerle eso a Miku. No hay misión en el mundo que valga ese precio. – Entiende su razonamiento.

– No deja de ser un trozo de pellejo inútil que romper. – Kakashi puntualiza siendo práctico. – Es tu novia, tarde o temprano tendrás la necesidad de hacerlo con ella, sigo sin ver cual es el problema.

– Me gustaría que mi novia pensara que hago el amor con ella por que la quiero, no por que es parte de una misión... tampoco es que sea tan difícil de entender. Llámame egoísta pero prefiero que quede entre nosotros y no sea un espectáculo público, muchas gracias.

Deidara está orgulloso de su hijo hasta límites insospechados en ese momento.

– La primera opción queda descartada, al menos la primera salida. – El artista sigue hablando un poco mas alto. – La otra salida, si el problema es su "trozo de pellejo inútil" como dice Kakashi sensei, es que lo hagas por el...

– Ni lo menciones. – Tobi alza las manos para parar a su madre.

– ¿Y si ella se deja?. – pregunta Yamato incisivo.

– Ni aunque me lo pida de rodillas, no. – Cruza los brazos por delante del pecho. – No te ofendas mamá, pero sigo pensando que no vale una misión. ¿Cual es la otra opción?

– Que finjáis hacerlo. Sois ninjas, engañar es vuestro trabajo... – Deidara mira a los dos adultos un momento, dudando si contar su idea o esperar a estar a solas con su hijo para decírselo. – Puedo enseñarte algo muy útil para ese propósito en concreto, pero antes tienes que decirme una cosa, y quiero la verdad. – Tobi asiente esperanzado. – ¿Te masturbas?

– ¡Mamá!. – Se ruboriza hasta la punta de las orejas.

– ¿Sí o no?. – Pregunta seriamente a su hijo, haciéndole entender que es importante.

– ¡Sí, ¿Vale? ¡Cada vez que puedo, todo el tiempo! ¡Arghhh!. – Grita asustando a los dos jounins, mientras su madre sonríe divertido por su reacción tan adorable.

– Ya lo sé cariño, je je je. – Bromea Deidara. – Solo quería que lo dijeras en voz alta. – Mirada asesina por parte del muchacho. – Vale, vale. Como te he dicho voy a enseñarte algo muy útil que en su día me enseñaron a mi. – El mayor atrae la atención de los dos maestros y del muchacho. – Y que va a servirte para esa parte de la misión, en la que debes fingir que te acuestas por primera vez con tu joven y reciente esposa.

– ¿Y que es?. – Aunque pregunta Tobi, los otros dos también quieren saber que es.

– Hace muchos años que no lo hago, espero recordarlo... esperemos que sea como montar en bici jejeje

– ¡Mamá! Céntrate...

– Sí si,perdona. Por razones que no vienen al caso y que en otro momento te contaré con detalles, me enseñaron a, a ver como lo digo, eyacular cuando yo quisiera sin necesidad de estímulo, ¿Entiendes?.

– O sea, que puedes correrte sin estar empalmado, ¿No?. – Suelta el chico a bocajarro. Deidara asiente puntualizando un detalle.

– Y sin tocarme. – Sonríe a la cara de los tres, que están con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite.

Eso sí que quería aprenderlo. Y no solo él, los dos profesores están mas que interesados en aprender esa técnica en concreto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Nee nee otro cap mas, kyaaa... en fin

me voy desinflando con el tiempo... lo sé, pero la baja participación via review me tiene medio choofff... quiero decir, veo las estadisticas, se cuantas personas lo leen y bueno, comprobar que solo dos dejan review es un poco triste... y luego están las que me decís que lo leeis pero que no dejais review hasta leer el otro fic, o las que comentais que lo leereis cuando acabe el otro ( algunas os he pillado en algún renuncio, con cosas que solo sabríais si leisteis por adelantado las crónicas y sin embargo decis que no comentareis hasta leerlo) vaya lio... en fin, en resumen que estoy de bajón …

me siento abandonaditaaaaa ( buahhhhh) y la nueva temporada de nunca mezcles …. super mega abandonada de la muerte ( buahhhh buahhhh buahhaha, ahora si que lloro en serio)

Bueno como sea, un cap nuevo.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	8. ¡¡Infiltración no jutsu!

pin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

****

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 8: ¡Infiltración no jutsu!**

****

Las tres familias al completo habían sido invitadas a tomar algo por las chicas del Lirio, que excepcionalmente, abren su local a mediodía.

Los gemelos llegan con sus padres los primeros, como siempre armando escándalo. La dueña les conduce a una de las salas con tatami mas grandes y les enseñan los almohadones donde pueden tomar asiento, alrededor de una mesita baja cubierta por comida y vasos, aún vacíos.

A un lado, un koto antiguo descansa tranquilo, en perfectas condiciones listo para ser tocado.

Kakuzu se sienta en una esquina y Hidan se tira sobre sus piernas . Menos mal que le coge antes de darse contra el suelo o se habría hecho mucho daño.

El jashinista se está acomodando en un sitio cuando Naruto, Itachi y el pequeño Minato entran tranquilos.

La mujer, una cincuentona de belleza clásica y vestida con un kimono azul, saluda a los mayores con gracia, y le revuelve el pelo al niño, demasiado tímido escondido tras su padre.

Itachi se sienta al momento junto a Kakuzu y Naruto rodea la mesa para acompañar a Hidan.

Los padres comienzan una conversación sobre cosas sin interés, mientras el pequeño es "secuestrado" por Haku y arrastrado al lado contrario, lo mas lejos posible de los adultos. Pasan unos minutos entre risas y es Sasuke quien entra con su hijo en la sala.

De nuevo se repite el mismo acto, Sasuke va con los adultos, sentándose al lado de su hermano y Taka junto a su novio, al que saluda sin ningún reparo con un breve beso en los labios y una radiante sonrisa.

Cuatro de las chicas entran con las bebidas pero no las sirven, aún faltan algunos comensales.

No termina de decirlo cuando Tobi saluda con la mano desde la puerta, seguido de sus padres, su hermana y los dos ex anbu que han estado entrenándole todo el día anterior.

– ¿Qué tal tío, como lo llevas?. – saluda Haku a su amigo en cuanto se pone a su lado.

– Bueno, estoy cansado... – Mira a su madre estrechando los ojos y Deidara sonríe haciéndose el despistado. – Nunca pensé que llegaría a cogerle manía a … bueno, no te importa. ¿Qué celebramos?

– Que te casas. – Taka alza el vaso vacío y brinda de mentira. – Ahhh, nuestro pequeño pajarito abandona el nido... me siento tan mayor, mamá. – Se dirige a su novio que le sigue el juego chocando la copa con él.

– Cierto papá. – Hace un teatrillo mas descarado provocando las carcajadas de todos. – Vamos a estar tan solitos sin ti... nah, al menos hasta que nos bendigas con trece o catorce docenas de nietos...

– Esos son muchos nietos, no?... – Protesta el rubio entre risas. – No creo que me de tiempo a tener tantos... y mi esposa no podrá con tanto niño...

Iruka se acomoda en el penúltimo asiento que queda libre y deja sitio para Kurenai.

Después de los saludos oportunos, el bullicio inunda el cuarto. Comen, beben, se ríen...

– Como no podemos ir a la boda contigo, pues queremos darte suerte en tu misión. ¿Y la chica?. – Pregunta la dueña del Lirio.

– No va a poder venir. – Se disculpa Iruka. – Está un poco cansada y necesita preparar aún muchas cosas para esta tarde.

– Bueno, lo importante es que esté bien, eso es lo que cuenta. – Iruka asiente sonriendo y la reunión se reanuda a los pocos minutos.

Las anécdotas graciosas se suceden, tienen muchísimas y los chicos siguen a lo suyo, o sea, atormentar a Tobi con su inminente matrimonio. Los gemelos lo encuentran divertido.

Las chicas del lirio van y vienen con comida y bebida, y cuando está la mesa llena, se sientan también para compartir con el grupo el rato.

Una chica mas entra en la sala, sin hacer ruido apenas. Va hasta el koto y pide permiso para tocarlo en un gesto.

Todos los presentes la miran, unos segundos y nadie se opone, por lo que la muchacha empieza a interpretar una pieza suave, que hace de fondo en cuanto las conversaciones se reanudan.

Minato gatea hasta la chica del koto y se sienta justo delante de ella, mirando con atención como sus dedos arañan las cuerdas y las tensan y acarician con la otra mano. Cierra los ojos y deja que la canción le inunde. El niño sonríe, le gusta.

Naruto mira a su hijo un momento y luego a las manos de la chica, alabando su habilidad y poniendo la atención de todos en ella.

La chica termina la canción y hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a los aplausos. Se recoloca de nuevo, ajustando el kimono a la postura y pone de nuevo las manos sobre las cuerdas.

Mira al niño, esperando que le pida una canción y el pequeño lo hace.

La chica sonríe sin decir nada y asiente. Conoce la canción de sobra.

Los adultos están armando escándalo entre las risas estridentes de Naruto y los chistes malos de Madara.

Hablan de varias cosas , pasando el tiempo sin mas, celebrando sin hacerlo, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos, sanos y felices.

Aunque se nota que falta Miku, falta su chispa. Tobi suspira.

– Callaos. – Pide Hidan alzándose sobre las rodillas y enseñando las palmas de las manos. Kakuzu también se ha levantado con él, los dos con la vista en chica de la música.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá?. – Hika mira a sus padres y a la chica alternativamente.

– Nada, solo callaos un momento. – Pide serio y le hacen caso.

Ahora todo el mundo está pendiente de la melodía y de la muchacha, que toca las notas con precisión sin mirar el instrumento, con la vista puesta en el niño frente a ella.

El pequeño sigue las notas con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Hidan se acerca hasta Minato y se pone de pie detrás del niño, agarrando sus hombros con las dos manos.

Izuna y los padres de Sasuke entran también y se extrañan de que todo el mundo esté callado.

El moreno se levanta hasta su marido y le agarra de la mano para guiarle al lado suyo en la mesa. Le indica donde está cada cosa al alcance de su mano y las conversaciones se reanudan en voz alta, olvidando lo que acaba de pasar, menos el jashinista y su marido, que siguen atentos a la chica.

La canción termina y la chica sonríe al niño, un segundo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Kakuzu que abre los suyos hasta el límite. Los gemelos también están pendientes de lo que hacen sus padres extrañados. Hika se pone al lado de su madre.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá?. – Pregunta el chico otra vez, a la defensiva, intuye que tiene algo que ver con la chica y la estudia minuciosamente con la mirada.

La chica es mas o menos de su edad, 16 o 18, menos de 20 seguro. Pelo largo, negro y brillante, muy bien cuidado y unos ojos también negros sin diferenciar el centro del mismo con la parte coloreada. La nariz y los labios bonitos, familiares. Piel pálida, tersa y sedosa, bien cuidada. Dos kimonos superpuestos, el de abajo rojo fuego y el de encima negro, con un obi azul cielo muy bonito. Lleva el pelo recogido en una maraña suelta pero elegante y las uñas pintadas de rojo.

Hika se acerca a ella; no se lo termina de creer...

– Esa canción ¿Dónde la has aprendido?. – Hidan sigue desconcertado.

Kakuzu vuelve a su sitio en la mesa y se une a la conversación de Itachi y Kakashi. Sonríe al entender...

– ¿Porqué preguntas eso, mamá?. – Duda el gemelo.

– Por que es una nana que cantaba mi madre y solo existe otra persona en el mundo que la conozca, así que , dime donde la has aprendido. – Pregunta ahora con un deje de molestia.

La chica sonríe y es Minato quien responde.

– Mi hermana me la cantaba de pequeño para que me durmiera, ¿Verdad, Nee san?. – Dice con su voz cantarina e infantil.

La chica asiente al niño y empieza a tocar otra melodía. Se inclina hacia delante un poco y el rosario con el símbolo de Jashin escurre entre los pliegues del escote quedando a la vista.

Hidan se queda de piedra. ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes de que es Miku?

Sonríe morboso y agita la mano para quitarle importancia a lo que pasa, pero su hijo sabe que algo pasa y con la intriga no va a quedarse.

Ve el rosario y ata cabos al rato.

¡Oh vaya! está irreconocible. Mira a su familia y amigos y encuentra en la mirada cómplice de Iruka la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Vuelve junto a su chico que le mira un segundo extrañado por su comportamiento.

– ¿Pasa algo con la chica?. – Señala en su dirección con la cabeza. La chica ha terminado la canción que sonó en la boda de Kakuzu y Hidan cuando iban a hacer sus votos y empieza otra.

Ahora es Naruto quien deja de hablar para prestar atención a la música.

La recuerda perfectamente. Bailó con Itachi esa misma canción en su aniversario el año pasado, cuando todos los chicos les habían preparado una velada comandados por su hija.

Se lleva una mano a la boca en cuanto se da cuenta y aprieta la otra alrededor de su esposo que le mira sin entender.

– Suficiente. – Dice Kurenai en voz alta. – Si has podido engañarles a ellos, no tendrás problema alguno con la misión.

Tobi sigue la mirada de la sensei hasta la chica del koto y se levanta de un salto al darse cuenta de que es ella.

¿Miku?. – Duda en voz baja.

– Si que has tardado, ¿Eh?. – Se levanta tranquila, mirándole.

Tobi acorta la distancia hasta ella y toma un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

– ¿Morena?. – Duda alzando una ceja. – Y ¿lentillas?.

– Las chicas me arreglaron el pelo. – Señala a las mujeres del local, que sonríen orgullosas. – Y no llevo nada, los tenía así cuando Tsunade baachan terminó con el sello.

Tobi se queda mirándola mas tiempo del que debería. Se siente extraño, es ella pero a la vez no; su voz suena tan calmada, tan plana... y esos ojos negros, profundos...

Miku le sacude un manotazo para sacarle del trance en el que se ha metido el solito.

– Ya basta idiota. – Le sonríe de lado. Si, ahí está su niña. – Se supone que tengo que gustarte, como para que te cases conmigo... ¡Oh mi amado esposo! – Los gemelos estallan en carcajadas sonoras.

– Bueno chicos ya está bien. – Corta Iruka sensei. – Vuestros equipajes están listos, y os recuerdo a los dos que nada de armas. – Mira a Tobi un segundo. – Cuando acabes aquí ve a ver a Tsunade, que tu padre vaya contigo. – Asiente y Madara se pone de pie en ese momento.

– Es que me he desmayado. – Dice Miku con una sonrisa divertida.

– Tía, eso no es para que te rías. – Comenta Taka. – ¿Estás bien?. – Pregunta preocupado.

– Es una sensación extraña cuando lo sellan... como si todo se pusiera a dar vueltas de repente, muy raro... Y los colores, las cosas, todo es como si lo vieras por primera vez... Tsunade baachan dice que es como si el cerebro se apagara y volviera a encenderse.

– Pero ya esas bien, ¿No?. – Deidara se ha levantado preocupado al escuchar eso.

Miku va hasta la mesa y se sienta. Tobi vuelve a su sitio, separado de ella, la mira desde la distancia, tratando de acostumbrarse a su aspecto nuevo.

– Si, si, estoy bien, tranquilo. – El artista gime aliviado. – Suspira profundamente y mira a todos unos segundos. – Bueno, voy irme al templo ya. Aún tengo que vestirme de novia y todo. Cuidaos mucho mientras estoy fuera. – Minato se agarra a la cintura de su hermana en un abrazo de mini-osito. La chica le acaricia el pelo amorosa.

Sus padres la abrazan y le dan consejos de última hora, pero de verdad, tiene que irse ya, si quieren estar en la Roca para la hora de la cena. Todavía queda la ceremonia de boda y los últimos preparativos, aunque ya tienen todo listo.

Itachi mira a Kakuzu y le hace un gesto con la cabeza. El mayor se acerca a la chica y pone en su mano una pequeña botellita de cristal color miel.

– Tómate esto en cuanto llegues a la Roca. – Miku asiente sin preguntar que es o para que lo tiene que tomar.

Desde que eran pequeños, tanto Kakuzu como Sasori, han probado en ellos infinidad de combinaciones de todos los venenos conocidos o de invención propia, lo que ha hecho que los chicos fueran inmunes a casi todos los agentes externos que pudieran comer, beber, inyectarles o inhalar, con intención de hacerles daño o de forma accidental, por lo que la chica no dice ni pío y se guarda el botecito.

Se para frente a Hidan y espera.

El Jashinista la mira largo rato, estira los brazos hacia su cuello y desabrocha el rosario.

– No me gusta que estés desprotegida. – Murmura solo para la chica. – Tendríamos que haber hecho un ritual, o algo, para que Jashin no te abandone a tu suerte.

– Nunca lo ha hecho. – Le besa en la mejilla y cierra la mano en la que Hidan sostiene su rosario. – Igual que tu siempre estás ahí para mi. – Cuida de Kakuzu, que no se meta en lios. – El peliplata se ríe. – Y no dejes que esos dos dominen el mundo en mi ausencia.

Los gemelos se quejan y el resto se van despidiendo uno a uno de la chica. No pueden ir a la "boda" por que, no quieren que se les asocie y puedan identificarlos a través de ellos. Son demasiado conocidos en el mundo ninja, y no haría falta mucha inteligencia para atar cabos, si algún ninja de otra aldea se dejara caer por la boda.

Se acerca a Tobi y le susurra algo. Los dos se giran dando la espalada a la gente y el chico parece darle algo a Miku.

Llama a Minato con la mano y los dos se agachan para quedar a la altura del niño.

– Tenemos una misión para ti. – Comienza Tobi, mirando alrededor intrigante. El pequeño asiente.- Escucha, tienes que guardar esto hasta que volvamos.

– Vale. – Contesta mirando lo que le han puesto en la mano.

Son las placas ninja identificativas de los dos en la misma cadenita.

– Es muy importante que nadie lo sepa, ¿Entiendes?. – Dice la chica a su hermanito, que le brillan los ojitos de pura emoción.

– ¿Es una misión de rango A?. – Pregunta entusiasmado. Habla en voz baja, para que nadie le escuche

– No, es de rango S, no lo olvides, no puedes decírselo a nadie hasta que regresemos.

Minato se cuelga la cadenita del cuello y las mete bajo la camiseta asintiendo furiosamente muy serio y a la vez contento, por tener una misión tan importante.

– ¿Papá y mamá tampoco tienen que enterarse?. – Susurra en un hilo de voz, totalmente metido en la misión.

– Nadie, es una misión especial solo para ti. – Tobi se pone de pie y levanta a Miku con él tomándola del brazo. Itachi le sonríe dándole las gracias por el gesto que ha tenido con el niño.

Ahora si que es el momento de irse y besa a todo el mundo en las mejillas, antes de ir a la puerta trasera.

– Procura no perderte, te espero en el altar, maridito mío jajajaja. – Dice antes de marcharse al templo.

Llega el momento de irse también para Tobi. Deidara abraza a su hijo con fuerza y Tobi le besa en la frente y acaricia en un roce el vientre plano de su mami.

Se despide también de sus amigos con un apretón de manos y le revuelve el pelo a su hermanita con fuerza, hasta enmarañarlo.

– Cuida de papá y mamá, sobre todo de mamá, ya sabes que es muy torpe. – La chica asiente peinándose el pelo molesta. – Y no entres en mi cuarto o te machaco, enana.

Le saca la lengua a su hermano que se limita a sonreír. Itachi le alarga la mano para estrechársela, con mas fuerza de la que esperaba pero sin hacerle daño; una advertencia camuflada en el gesto, y una súplica que Tobi entiende al momento.

– Trataré de que no se meta en líos, pero ya la conoce... hará todo lo posible para ponérmelo difícil. – Itachi asiente sonriendo y Madara se pone junto a su hijo para desaparecer en un pestañeo.

Tras sellar su sharingan, los ojos de Tobi siguen del mismo azul. Su padre le ha dejado en la casa de Tsunade, para que se vista y vaya desde ahí hasta el templo, y ha vuelto junto al grupo para seguir con la fiesta, pero ya no es lo mismo sin los chicos, una nube preocupada cubre todo el ambiente.

– Vamos, no os pongáis así... lo harán bien. – Dice Naruto a gritos. – Es mi Miku, y tu Tobi. – Señala a Deidara que sonríe comprendiendo. – Cuando queramos darnos cuenta se están gritando como si nada en cualquier parte, volviéndonos locos a todos. ¿Si?.

Puesto que la boda es una representación, se celebra sin contratiempos. Tal y como sospechaban Kakashi y su madre, dos "invitados" desconocidos se unen a la ceremonia. Tobi se fija en uno de ellos casi al momento, en la placa de la aldea de la Roca en su frente. A si que, su misión ha empezado ya y ni han salido de Konoha aún.

Cuando le hace un gesto para que lo vea, Miku le indica a él donde está el otro.

Se sonríen tímidamente cuando el monje les dice los votos para que los repitan.

Menos mal que no están ahí mucho tiempo.

Puesto que su boda es una deshonra para la familia de la chica, eso es lo que han ido contando para justificar que , la boda del hijo de la Hokage no sea un acontecimiento de estado, no acude mucha gente, apenas una docena de personas.

Salen del templo a primera hora de la tarde, una maleta con las cosas de los dos, ropa y identificaciones falsas, un poco de dinero y los nervios de punta.

Enlazan sus dedos un momento, mientras se despiden del monje y le "pagan" por los servicios prestados.

Apenas salen del país del fuego y los dos ninjas de la Roca les siguen, sin poner mucho interés en esconderse como deberían. Claro que, ellos creen que están siguiendo a dos civiles sin habilidades ni nada.

Empieza anochecer cuando por fin, se detienen en la puerta de la mansión del señor feudal.

El dueño, un hombre pequeño y regordete de, ojos saltones y aspecto de viejo verde sale a recibirles , ordena tirano a varios de los trabajadores que atiendan a los viajeros, y le obedecen sin negar nada.

– ¡OOOhhhh! Por favor, siéntase como su casa, señor. – Le grita a Tobi indicándole con la mano que pase. – Pero no se quede ahí, pase por favor. Ha hecho un largo viaje y debe estar hambriento y cansado. – Tobi asiente al hombrecillo y pone la maleta en el suelo, mirando a Miku serio. – Tú, inútil, lleva el equipaje del señor a su cuarto, no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota.

– Si, ya voy. – El chico toma nervioso la maleta del suelo y se pierde pasillo abajo.

– No tiene por que molestarse, hace que me sienta avergonzado. – Sigue al chico con la mirada y vuelve a centrarse en el viejo. – Perdón que desconsiderado por mi parte. Esta es mi esposa...

– Si, lo sé, has contraído matrimonio esta misma tarde. – El hombrecillo mira a Miku con desdén, como si no valiera una mierda y regresa a Tobi. – Lamento mucho que su noche de bodas tenga que desarrollarse en mi pequeña y sencilla morada. Intentaré que se sienta lo mas a gusto posible. Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar durante la cena, acompáñeme al salón si es tan amable. – Le hace un gesto con la mano pero Tobi no se mueve al darse cuenta de su "esposa" no ha sido invitada. – No se preocupe por ella, las mujeres de mi harem se ocuparan de prepararla para usted. Sígame por favor.

Tres mujeres surgen en cuanto los hombres desaparecen tras la primera esquina.

– Síguenos querida, debes estar muy cansada. – La primera susurra dulcemente en la oreja de la chica, que baja mas la vista avergonzada por las palabras del hombrecillo. – Hemos preparado un baño para ti y un pequeño refrigero para que no te enfrentes a esta noche con el estómago vacío.

Nada es lo que parece. Miku nota enseguida que las mujeres lo que pretenden en realidad es registrarla, así que interpreta su papel como le ha enseñado Kurenai.

– Te ayudaremos a desvestirte. – Una de las mujeres ha soltado el obi con gran habilidad y otra la sostiene por las manos para deslizar los kimonos por sus brazos hasta quitárselos del todo.

Mientras una la sostiene, otra la desviste, la tercera va amontonando las prendas en su brazo, acariciando la tela, buscando claramente algo inusual.

Se asienten entre ellas al no encontrar nada, suponiendo que la chica no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

La ayudan a meterse en la bañera, enorme en mitad de una estancia forrada de madera por todas partes, y una de ellas se mete en el agua y no la deja ni enjabonarse sola. También le registran el cuerpo. Interesante.

Miku se encoge un poco, echando los hombros hacia delante y temblando ligeramente, con la mirada febril, aterrorizada, mirando a todas partes al mismo tiempo. Hace que las mujeres crean que tiene miedo y "la ayuden".

Le enjabonan el pelo, palpando el cuero cabelludo en busca de alguna cosa. Se hacen señas de nuevo al no encontrar nada en la chica. Cuando una de ellas baja la mano para explorar en sus partes, da un respingo exagerado, y salta hacia atrás, tapándose con las dos manos.

– No, tranquila querida. – Se acerca la que parece mas mayor con las manos en alto. – No vamos ha hacerte daño. Confía en nosotras, solo queremos ayudarte. – Dice con voz dulce.

Miku tarda un rato en relajarse, siguiendo con el papel de víctima desvalida. Menudo grupito de arpías bien entrenadas tenía ante sí.

Cuando se aseguran de que no tiene nada en ningún sitio y que la chica era virgen, (sí eso también lo miran) la secan con grandes toallas y le ponen un kimono blanco que previamente han sacado de su propio equipaje. No han tardado en mirar la maleta con la excusa de buscar algo apropiado.

Secan su pelo con paños calientes y lo recogen con una peineta. Cuando se gira para ir a la habitación ve que han preparado un futón para los dos, completamente blanco, para asegurarse de que se ve bien cuando hayan terminado, cosa que ya le advirtió Kurenai que pasaría. Tendría que buscar una forma de dejar un rastro que las tres cotillas se creyeran.

Una de ellas encuentra la botellita que le ha dado Kakuzu y no tarda en abrirlo y oler su interior. Le pasa el frasquito a las otras dos que hacen lo mismo. La mas mayor vuelca una gotita y la mira, para después saborearlo. Se sorprende al reconocer el sabor y mira a la chica entendiendo.

– Esto te lo ha dado tu padre, ¿Verdad?. – Miku asiente por si acaso. – Deberías tomarlo ya, cielo. – Le acaricia el pelo y pone el frasco en su mano. – ¿Sabes lo que es?. – La chica niega. – Tu padre te quiere; esto hará que esta noche no tenga consecuencias, ¿Entiendes?. – Niega con el ceño fruncido.

Las mujeres se miran entre sí, dudando si explicarle mas, pero no le dicen nada. De nuevo, la mujer que parece mas mayor, le levanta la mano hasta que la botellita se posa en sus labios; se lo bebe de un trago y pone una mueca, está asqueroso.

– Me llamo Tama-san. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme. – La guían hasta una pequeña estancia al lado de donde están y se sientan con ella frente a una mesita, con un par de trozos de pan tostado y un poco de fiambre, una pieza de fruta y un vaso de leche.

Miku se lo come todo ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres, que no hablan, ni hacen nada mientras ella come. Saborea todo con cuidado; la Roca es especialista en venenos y ella es experta en reconocerlos gracias a Kakuzu y Sasori. No hay ni rastro de nada nocivo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas querida?. – Pregunta finalmente la mujer.

– Miku, señora. – Responde en un susurro; usa el de verdad por que Tsunade le ha dicho que no hay peligro por eso, su nombre es bastante común y corriente.

– Bien Miku - san. Nosotras nos retiramos ya. – Recogen los restos de la comida y la acompañan para acomodarla en el futón a la espera de lo inevitable. – Relájate y todo pasará antes de que te hayas dado cuenta. – Le acaricia las manos para darle paz, Miku mira a la mujer asustada, haciéndole ver que no le calma para nada con sus palabras. – Tranquila querida, todas hemos pasado por esto, y míranos... ya sabes, si necesitas lo que sea no dudes en llamarme.

Salen del cuarto y la dejan sola, por fin, pero no se mueve del sitio. Nota dos personas vigilándola.

O sea, que a pesar de todo no se fían.

Tama-san entra en el comedor donde su esposo come como un cerdo con la boca abierta en compañía de Tobi. Se acerca al hombrecillo y se inclina en su oído para susurrarle.

"_No tienen nada sospechoso. Ni en el equipaje, ni en la chica, hemos encontrado nada fuera de lugar. Se comporta como cualquiera en sus circunstancias, está aterrorizada y se ha dejado hacer sin preguntar nada. Creo que son quienes dicen ser. No parece estar entrenada; ni cicatrices, ni marcas, ni durezas en manos, ni en pies. Hemos examinado a conciencia y es una jovencita de unos 16 años, está sana, parece haber sido criada bien, buena alimentación y buenos modales. Es todo."_

El hombrecillo le hace un gesto con la mano para que se retire un poco molesto, por lo visto esperaba pillar a un par de ladrones o ninjas y no le está saliendo como esperaba.

– Al parecer su esposa ya está lista para usted. – Sonríe pervertido. A Tobi le da un profundo asco ese personajillo del tres al cuarto, pero disimula imitando su sonrisa cómplice con el cerdo.

– Agradezco profundamente su hospitalidad, pero entenderá si me retiro en este momento. – Dice al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie y el chico de antes aparece por la puerta para acompañarlo hasta el cuarto. – Espero tratar con usted mañana los temas importantes que me han traído a su casa.

– Por supuesto que sí, no se preocupe. – Sacude la mano en el aire para quitarle importancia a lo que dice. – Ahora váyase, no querrá hacer esperar a su esposa, ¿No?. Disfrute de su noche y descanse.

Tobi sale disparado del sitio, aunque por fuera vaya arrastrando los pies fingiendo cansancio y a la vez ansiedad. Que asco de tío. Espera que Miku esté bien.

El chico abre la puerta, la cierra en cuanto Tobi ha entrado en la habitación y se aleja con sonoros pasos que se pierden en el pasillo a los pocos segundos.

Empieza la función.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

wiii nuevo cap mua hahahaha

aish que bien... ya van ocho, madre mía

Bueno espero que siga gustando y tal.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san.


	9. ¡¡¡Primera noche no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

****

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 9: ¡Primera noche no jutsu!**

****

_Días antes de la misión: _

– ¿Máma?. – Dice el muchacho dándole la espalda tumbado en el cama.

– ¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa, Tobi?. – Deidara coloca la ropa sin molestar hasta que le llama.

– ¿Cómo sabes que te has enamorado de alguien?. – Pregunta preocupado, voz bajita, solo para su madre y él.

– Bueno... – El artista camina hasta su hijo y suspira profundamente después de sentarse en el borde de la cama. – Supongo que...

– ¿Cómo supiste que te habías enamorado de papá?. – No le deja contestar la primera cuando hace una segunda pregunta... y tiene al menos una docena mas acumulándose en su garganta, dispuestas a salir cuando sea necesario.

Tobi se gira sobre sus caderas para enfocar a su madre, angustia en sus ojos azules. Su madre entiende al instante que, el niño que lanzaba cereales entre risas, ha crecido tanto que ya casi es un hombre. Sonríe.

Pero casi, el niño sigue ahí, dentro de ese enorme cuerpo.

– Mmm... pues cuando no dejaba de pensar en él, en que quería que me mirara, que me hiciera caso...

– ¿Y también soñabas que... etto.. bueno, "eso"?. – Desviando la mirada, tartamudea y se pone encantadoramente rojo a ojos de su madre.

– A todas horas. – Hunde los dedos en su pelo y atrae la cabeza del chico a sus muslos, para acariciarle con mas comodidad. – Creí que me volvería loco si no le conseguía... y bueno, cuando supe que él sentía lo mismo, fui inmensamente feliz.

Tobi mira a su madre y sonríe. – ¿Soy raro?. – Pregunta serio.

– ¿Porqué?... – Solo tiene que mirarle dos segundos para darse cuenta de la naturaleza de la pregunta. –Vale, escucha. ¿Crees que no te gustaría Miku si fuera un chico?. –Le acaricia la cara y vuelve al pelo, extendiendo la caricia hasta las puntas. –No eres raro por que te gusten las chicas... hijo, no creo que pase eso, por que a ti te gusta ella, no todas las chicas, ¿No?. –Tobi asiente un poco confundido. –¿Qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad?. –El chico ladea la cabeza, esquivando la mirada un poco afectado. –No puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices.

– Es que... no se, tú a lo mejor no puedes... quiero decir, tienes a papá, y bueno, papá es un hombre... – Sus orejas se ponen rojas a tono con su cara. –Y yo quiero saber, ya sabes, como es con las chicas... como hago . –Suspira profundamente confuso hasta el límite. –Hay cosas que quiero … con ella...joo mamá esto es una mierda.

– Espera, espera, espera... - Sacude las manos en el aire divertido. – Como me enamoré de tu padre, que casualmente es un hombre, crees que no puedo ayudarte. – Se aguanta la risa. Tobi le mira confuso.

– Bueno, no es lo mismo ¿No?. – Un poco molesto por la cara de su madre... – Quiero decir, papá tiene... bueno "eso" y no ..

– ¿Crees que no sé nada de mujeres?. – Tobi se sorprende, su cara dice claramente que si, que pensaba que su madre nunca había tenido relaciones con el sexo opuesto. – Es un poco largo de contar y aún eres muy joven para entenderlo bien, pero he estado con muchas mujeres, y he sido el primer hombre de muchas de ellas. – Tobi se sienta de golpe en esa frase. – A si que, dime ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

– Pues... ni siquiera se por donde empezar. – Apoya la frente en el hombro del artista. – Ni siquiera le he preguntado aún si yo le gusto. – Deidara le mira con los ojos convertidos en dos ranuras.

– Es evidente que sí, cariño. – Levanta su cara con un dedo y le da en la nariz. – Se ve de lejos, por como reacciona a cada cosa que haces, como te mira... la tienes enamorada de ti y tu sin darte cuenta...

– Venga ya, mamá . – Dice burlón. – No tiene gracia. – Se da cuenta de que está hablando en serio. – ¡Ay kami, es verdad!

– Te pones tan mono cuando te haces el listillo y luego no tienes ni idea. – Le pellizca el moflete con fuerza, hasta que el chico se echa para atrás. Le tumba de un placaje y coge su mano entre las dos suyas. Atrapa un dedo y le mira. – Ahora en serio, tres cosas muy importantes que deberías meter en esa cabecita despistada tuya. – Aprieta el primer dedo antes de decirlo. – Primero, no des nada por sentado, nunca sabes como va a reaccionar la otra persona, a si que ten cuidado. – Levanta el dedo de al lado y lo aprieta entre dos suyos. – Segundo; las prisas no son buenas para nada, nunca lo han sido, a si que, ve despacio. – Tobi asiente mirando sus manos juntas. Deidara aprieta el tercer dedo y espera que le mire antes de decirla. – Y tercero: simplemente sé tu mismo, nada mas.

– Pero mamá...

– Ya lo sé, tienes mil dudas y yo puedo responderlas casi todas, pero la mayoría de las cosas, es mejor vivirlas. Da lo mismo lo que yo pueda decirte. – Le enmarca la cara con las dos manos y besa su frente dulcemente, sólo como una madre lo haría. – Nunca, jamas, se parecerá a lo que tu vivas ¿Entiendes?.

– O sea, que tenga cuidado, vaya despacio y sea yo, ¿No?. – Suspira con una media sonrisa. – Creo que lo entiendo... mas o menos...

– Y ahora, baja a cenar que mañana tienes un día muy movidito... – Señala el traje listo para el baile y le pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

– Mamá, ¿Me ayudarías a preparar una cosa para Miku?.

– Claro , ¿Qué has pensado?. – Le sonríe.

– Me gustaría llenar de velas el lago... algo como bajar las estrellas para ella. –Deidara ensancha la sonrisa hasta el límite. – Si después de eso no sale conmigo, dimito... ¿Me ayudas?

– Mmm... podemos meterlas dentro de tulipas de papel... para que floten sobre el agua y no se apaguen... pero...

– Quedaría genial si pudiera encenderlas y quedaran flotando antes de ir al agua. –Pensativo mira el techo de su cuarto.

– Puedes ponerle una mecha con un disparador a distancia... – Su hermanita habla desde el pasillo y le saca la lengua graciosa. – Digo para que le des con algo desde lejos y se enciendan entonces... o algo así ¿Eh, nii-san?.

– A lo mejor a papá se le ocurre algo. – Deidara se levanta de la cama y va hasta la puerta. – Vamos a preguntarle.

…

Y llegó el día, bailaron, rieron, le gustó la sorpresa de las velas, se besaron y se fue de misión... y ahora estaban ahí, ella en el futón, sentada sobre sus rodillas sin mirarle, y él de pie, en la puerta, ordenando en su cabeza una docena de pensamientos al mismo tiempo.

Las alarmas disparadas en su cerebro le hacen ponerse a la defensiva.

Nota cuatro personas vigilándoles; y el cabrón del viejo verde ha metido en su bebida una dosis de suero de la verdad. Gracias a Kakuzu y su experimentos reconoce el sabor al instante y solo tiene que fingir que le afecta mientras dura la escenita de la cena, muy mal representada, por cierto. No perdió el tiempo y le cosió a preguntas, literalmente.

Tobi sonríe en su cabeza, es bueno que no se fíen de ellos, lo hace mucho mas interesante. Pero, aunque sabe que Miku no necesita su ayuda, no puede evitar sentir un instinto de protección enorme hacia la chica.

La mira y sabe que esta fingiendo, aún así, se le encoge el estómago al verla tan asustada, indefensa... menos mal que el cambio de imagen le hace ser menos "ella" por que si fuera la de siempre, estaría partiéndose de risa en el suelo. Pero no, tiene que centrarse, la misión.

Suspira sonoramente haciendo a Miku dar un respingo en el sitio. Espera que levante la vista para mirarle pero no lo hace. Interpreta su papel a la perfección y él tiene que hacer lo mismo.

Miku también ha notado los espectadores curiosos, y espera que el chico haga su parte y quede lo mas convincente posible.

Tobi tiene una idea, es arriesgado pero … por intentarlo no pierden nada; si sale mal solo tienen que poner tierra de por medio, y listo. Pero será dejar la misión en las manos de Miku.

¿De verdad quiere correr ese riesgo?...

¡Qué demonios, confía en ella!

– Túmbate, boca arriba. – Lo dice con voz grave, seria.

Por una décima de segundo, Miku tiene el impulso de tomar el pequeño recipiente de barro que tiene una barrita de incienso prendida a su lado, y tirárselo a la cabeza. La misión, céntrate. Hace lo que le dice sin mirarle y se tapa hasta la nariz con la colcha, blanca... muy, muy blanca.

Acorta la distancia hasta ella y aparta la tela del futón con la que se ha cubierto tras tumbarse , de un manotazo, aunque no la lanza muy lejos, por si acaso.

Se arrodilla junto a ella, cerca de sus caderas y desliza una mano muslo arriba. Mantiene la seriedad en su cara, aunque sus dedos vibren como una hoja.

Miku aprieta los ojos hasta que le tiemblan los párpados y contiene el aliento mientras nota la mano del chico tocarle. Una mueca inapreciable se dibuja en su cara una milésima de segundo, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo; pero no puede protestar... aunque sí se agita asustada manteniendo el papel que tiene que interpretar a la perfección.

Lo normal en su situación es revolverse y poner un poco de resistencia, ¿No?... incluso una jovencita asustada que no sabe lo que va a pasar, lucharía, un poquito, contra su "esposo".

No le da tiempo a ponerlo en práctica cuando la mano que estaba subiendo por su muslo ha bajado, en lo que ella estaba pensando, hasta su tobillo. Nota algo pasar por su pie y se sonroja furiosamente al darse cuenta de que … está sin bragas. ¡Mierda!

Aprieta los puños contra el futón bajo ella, no sirve de mucho. Hace fuerza con las rodillas para mantenerlas juntas, tampoco sirve de mucho. Cuando está pensando en unas diez maneras de quitárselo de encima, Tobi se ha tumbado sobre ella entre sus piernas y está colocando la tela del kimono para que no se vea nada.

Como nota mental, Miku conviene que pensar no le está ayudando en nada. Cada vez que lo hace, Tobi da un paso mas.

La mano del chico se cuela bajo su ropa, y que queda justo al final de la espalda. Hace hueco y nota que está haciendo lineas con un dedo...no espera, son letras.

Su cara se pierde en el arco del cuello de la chica y la otra mano sostiene un muslo ligeramente elevado, de forma que su propio yukata les está tapando a los dos. Tiene una pierna mas adelantada que la otra para no tocarla mas de lo estrictamente necesario. Demasiados estímulos pueden mandar a la mierda la representación.

Desde cualquier ángulo parece que están a punto de hacerlo. Bien, eso está muy bien.

Miku se concentra en las letras que Tobi dibuja en su espalda.

_G- r-i-t-a... ¿Grita? ¿Qué grite? ¿Por qué?._

Miku no lo entiende y como no puede decirle nada, aprieta los muslos contra sus caderas.

Tobi suspira en su cuello. Escribe de nuevo, fingiendo querer besarle los pechos pero arrepintiéndose en el último momento. Pasea su nariz por el escote.

"_D-u-e-l-e. M-u-c-h-o. N-o q-u-i-e-r-e-s. G-r-i-t-a."_

¡Ah, eso!

– ...n-no, por favor... mi señor, no lo hagáis. – Protesta en un tomo lastimero, agitándose bajo él para darle dramatismo.

Funciona, y muy bien, por que los que se esconden ya no lo hacen con tanto interés y pueden notar sus presencias claramente.

Tobi coge aire hasta llenar sus pulmones. La mano que mantiene el muslo de la chica en alto, baja hasta el trasero y lo agarra con ganas, apartando la tela lo suficiente como para que se vea que su mano está ahí, pero nada mas. Miku sigue siendo su novia, y morirá antes de que otro tío la vea desnuda, eso nunca.

Gracias a su madre, Tobi activa la maldición a medias, solo en una mano y con una porción de chakra tan pequeña que pasa desapercibida incluso para la chica. Espera el momento adecuado para morderse a si mismo en el interior de la palma de la mano que agarra el culo de Miku.. Aunque sea un poco, necesitan dejar un rastro de sangre, es lo que esperan de lo que va a pasar.

Tiene que alejar su cabeza de ahí, de lo que está haciendo o...

Mente fría, mente fría, mente fría. Concéntrate, no es Miku. Se repite una y otra vez. Técnicamente es así, no es "SU MIKU"... es su compañera de misión, nada más.

Alza la cabeza y la mira un segundo, antes de volver al arco de su cuello. Escribe de nuevo.

_A-h-o-r-a._

Coge un pequeño impulso y aleja las caderas para adelantarlas de un golpe. Deja pasar unos segundos y le aprieta el culo con la mano. Miku se echa para atrás, intentando huir inútilmente del acercamiento, y da un respingo al apretón en su trasero.

Ah, si, tiene que hacer como que le duele y que no le gusta nada... se le había olvidado esa parte, perdida como estaba en la visión del pecho y el estómago de Tobi entre el hueco que se ha hecho en su yukata al coger impulso.

¡Kami, pero que bueno está!.

Empieza a gritar, pero no dura mucho. Para hacerlo mas "real" Tobi hace lo que haría cualquiera en esa situación, en casa ajena. Taparle la boca. Aun así Miku se revuelve y sigue gritando incluso con la mano cubriendo sus labios. Saca la lengua y le chupa, sonriendo contra palma.

No la mira, por que sabe que sonreirá en respuesta. Sigue empujando entre gruñidos y jadeos, y apretando las dos presas, la de la boca de Miku, y la que mas está disfrutando, la de su trasero, que se despega del futón a cada embestida.

Frunce el ceño al notar algo caliente rozarle los dedos que apresan el culo femenino y suelta el agarre al reconocer la textura del líquido que le moja los dedos. Sangre, y sale de Miku.

Un interrogante cruza su cara y piensa rápido que hacer. Está seguro de que no se ha acercado a la "zona sensible" ni por accidente; pero entonces recuerda la botellita que Kakuzu le ha dado a la chica y como había hecho hincapié en que lo tomara justo antes de quedarse a solas...

Como sincronizados los dos pensaron en la misma persona al mismo tiempo: Kakuzu.

No tiene muy claro como lo ha hecho, pero le ha adelantado el periodo dos semanas. Lo que viene genial para el momento, pero Tobi se va a poner perdido si sigue tan cerca de esa zona.

Va a decirle algo, pero él ya se ha dado cuenta, y suspira interiormente aliviado. Se ha librado de tener que morder su propia mano, bien por Kakuzu.

Ahora queda su parte...apenas tuvo tiempo de perfeccionar la "técnica" de su madre en tan poco tiempo, pero bueno, solo faltaba él. Lo complicado era que ,tenía que concentrarse muchísimo en esa parte, y al mismo tiempo seguir con la farsa, sosteniendo a Miku contra él pero lejos de sus genitales y moviéndose tratando de parecer complacido con lo que hace.

Cuando aparta la mano de la boca de la chica se da cuenta de que, en una muy buena decisión de última hora, está llorando. Y esa tiritona en su cuerpo le viene estupendamente bien.

_N-o t-e m-u-e-v-a-s._ Escribe en un roce.

Se concentra con todas sus ganas, aprovechando las convulsiones que hace la chica en sus sollozos, simplemente se deja caer a peso muerto sobre ella, manteniéndola a un palmo y poniendo la mano entre los dos cuerpos.

Miku hace lo que le dice, y ni pestañea. Agarra el yukata por la espalda y tira hacia arriba, fingiendo que quiere quitárselo de encima pero que no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo.

Los dos notan como los espectadores empiezan a dejar sus lugares para arremolinarse en el pasillo junto a la puerta.

Apenas se aparta unos segundos para tumbarse a su lado tras terminar, cuando la habitación es invadida, literalmente, por las tres mujeres de antes, que prácticamente le echan del cuarto a empujones, indicándole que siga a los hombres del pasillo. Le conducen a un cuarto al final del pasillo con una bañera lista y una muda convenientemente preparada.

Parece que tienen todo pensado. No le ha dado tiempo a contarle su plan a Miku, pero bueno, ahora podrá comprobar si ha colado la representación o si por el contrario, lo han hecho de pena.

Mira molesto a los dos hombres que le acompañan, demasiado atentos a su cuerpo para lo que le gustaría. Menos mal que ha tenido tiempo de mancharse de sangre por si le miraban; le dará las gracias a su madre por decirle que lo hiciera. No pensó que mirarían, pero sí, por lo visto , en esa aldea son así de meticulosos.

– No se preocupe, señor. – Dice uno de ellos divertido. – Las primeras veces son así de sentimentales.

– Me hubiese gustado un poco menos de drama, la verdad. – Le sale una voz de desprecio y los hombres que hay con él le sonríen cómplices. Que gente tan asquerosa por kami.

– Cuanto antes repita, antes se acostumbrará a usted. – Dice el otro en el mismo tonito de cerdo pervertido. – Le gustará mas cuando no esté llorando todo el tiempo, ya lo verá.

– Eso espero. – Se gira dentro de la bañera para que vean bien la sangre. Alza la mano manchada hasta su cara y tuerce la boca. – ¡Por kami! que asco.

Los hombres se ríen y Tobi les acompaña en las risas...

Por su parte las mujeres no pierden el tiempo tampoco y no han tardado ni treinta segundos en arremolinarse alrededor de Miku, que se encoge de costado sollozando con ganas.

Tiene el pulso a mil por hora por la adrenalina de verse descubiertos y hace fuerza levemente al intento de una de las mujeres por que se levante del futón.

Tiene que cumplir con el ritual de limpiar la sangre y el semen... Miku frunce el ceño interiormente, al descubrir con cierta sorpresa que, no sabe como y no se ha enterado, pero Tobi ha dejado su rastro ahí, justo encima del minúsculo charquito de sangre que se ha formado bajo su trasero.

Se le ocurren una docena de palabrotas con las que definir al rubio, ninguna agradable.

Tama san es la "encargada" de aliviarle el dolor; lo único que hace es pasar un paño mojado en agua fría, un par de veces por sus partes y comprobar que sangra con continuidad. La ve sonreír claramente cuando ella hace un gesto de dolor en su cara y se encoge hacia delante con las manos puestas en el vientre.

– Ya está querida. – Le acaricia el pelo que lo tiene hecho una maraña. Las otras mujeres cambian el futón con rapidez por otro limpio y se llevan su ropa también, dejándola desnuda en mitad de la habitación. – El dolor pasará enseguida, tranquilízate, lo mas difícil ya está hecho, ¿Si?

Sigue sollozando con la boca abierta y enormes lagrimones bajando por sus mejillas. Se le da tan bien que merece un premio al disgusto mas grande.

Como antes, la ayudan a lavarse, vestirse y acomodarse en el lecho, pero esta vez la dejan tumbarse a gusto, de lado, encogida sobre sí misma y la dejan a solas para descansar.

Deja pasar unos minutos, en los que oye perfectamente como ponen al día al dueño de la casa y como "bromean" con lo blanditas y sensibles que son las mujeres en la habitación de al lado.

Tobi regresa mas o menos una hora después, no cuenta el tiempo y se tumba directamente detrás de ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Esperan juntos, callados y atentos unos minutos mas. Nada. Los habitantes de la casa se han ido a dormir todos, menos los que hacen guardia que no parecen interesados en la pareja. Genial.

– Se lo han tragado. – Susurra Tobi en el oído de la chica muy bajito. Miku asiente. – Mañana dí que te sigue doliendo y te quedas aquí. Cuando me haya ido, registra los cuartos marcados en el mapa como almacenes. – La chica asiente de nuevo, poniendo su mano sobre la de Tobi, bajo la tela que los cubre a los dos.

Entrelazan los dedos y aprietan ligeramente el agarre, mas calmados y con la sensación de que lo mas difícil está hecho. Ahora que tienen la confianza de que no son una amenaza, esperan poder moverse con cierta libertad por la propiedad.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, manos entrelazadas, cuerpos pegados, convienen en darle las gracias a Kakuzu en cuanto pisen la aldea.

Los dos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

kyaaaaaaaaaaa media misión lista.

Bueno, espero que os siga gustando y eso.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	10. ¡¡Misión cumplida no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 10: ¡Misión cumplida no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hunde los dedos en el cabello de su "esposo", que sigue dormido e ignorante a la atención que le están prestando en ese momento.

Toma un mechón desde casi el nacimiento y tira de él despacio, hasta acercarlo a su nariz y aspira el aroma sin hacer apenas ruido.

Pasea la mirada por la oreja y el mentón del chico, sonriendo tontamente al darse cuenta de la barba que empieza a crecer ahí, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo; le gusta hacerlo... siempre le ha gustado, desde que era pequeña y puede recordar.

Tobi se revuelve en el futón, y abre los ojos, pero no lo hace con suficiente rapidez, y su "esposa" aprieta los párpados, fingiendo estar dormida, muy mal por cierto.

Una tonta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, ladeando la comisura de los mismos. Sonríe travieso y posa la punta del índice en la nariz de la chica.

– Oink oink... una cerdita. – murmura divertido.

Miku intenta pellizcarle bajo las sábanas, alejando el gesto del centinela que siempre les vigila, pero Tobi es mas rápido incluso recién levantado y agarra sus muñecas con una mano delante de ella, escondidos bajo las sábanas. Aprieta con el dedo libre la nariz de nuevo, subiéndola y bajándola entre risitas susurradas.

– Eres un idiota... – murmura la chica forcejeando para liberarse sin conseguirlo. Tratando de soltarse empieza a usar las piernas pero eso empeora la situación, ya que las piernas masculinas se enredan en las suyas por fuera, y se enroscan tras las rodillas, haciendo la presa imposible de soltar por la chica.

– Y tú una cerdita. – apoya sus palabras con una sonrisa y subiendo la punta de la nariz de Miku con el dedo una y otra vez.

Miku frunce el ceño frustrada por no poder defenderse de la agresión de su "graciosa majestad" que era su esposo, pero digna hija de Naruto como es, aprovecha que tiene las manos apresadas juntas delante de ella y que su "esposo" tiene uno de sus "alegres e involuntarios despertares" típicos de su edad, para disfrutar de una breve venganza.

Adelanta los dedos sin mover las manos hasta los abultados bajos del rubio y los acoge con delicadeza entre ellos. Tobi da un respingo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, pero no puede alejarse, por que él mismo ha enredado las piernas en las de Miku para que ella no escapara de su "ataque porcino".

Unos lo llamarían una putada, Miku lo llamó justicia divina.

Libera a su esposa del agarre de todos los miembros y alza las manos por fuera de las sabanas, dejando las palmas a la vista y haciendo un gracioso puchero en son de paz.

Hablar de la misión que les tiene así es una buena idea para alejar de su mente las intenciones. No saben en que punto de la misma dormir juntos, pegados en extremo se ha convertido en algo cotidiano, normal para los dos, pero tampoco se lo plantean seriamente.

Tobi adora pasear sus dedos en una delicada caricia por toda la espalda de la chica cuando esta duerme, lo suficientemente profundo, como para no responder a su gesto con un codazo en las costillas o un mordisco en el hombro.

Lo que él no sabe es que ella hace lo mismo pero con su pelo... y alguna que otra vez se ha deslizado pecho abajo, arco del cuello y clavícula incluidas para disfrutar del tacto del bien formado estómago de su "esposo", aprovechando el triángulo que formaba el yukata de dormir en su pecho.

Miku no dejaba de ser una mujer, con sus ganas de probar y su curiosidad como toda adolescente humana; y el chico era una deliciosa tentación para cualquier persona con ojos.

Estaba bueno y punto.

– Me queda por mirar en dos, el del sur en esta planta y el del sótano... – murmura en su hombro, oculta por las sábanas y el cuerpo del chico. – no tengo clara la ruta de escape... pero..

Tobi completa la frase en su cabeza... "... pero quiero irme ya de aquí."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horas después el muchacho pasea con el señor feudal por el jardín exterior. Tratan nuevamente la cuestión del pergamino y la recompensa que el enano salido y gordo considera "apropiada" por devolverlo, mientras Tobi, en nombre de su madre, rechaza las ofertas una y otra vez con el objetivo de ganar tiempo para Miku.

Alejados de la casa, pero teniéndola a la vista escucha claramente la alarma de intrusos.

Tobi mantiene la compostura altanero, aunque por dentro se muera de ganas por ir corriendo hasta la vivienda, cruzando los dedos mentalmente por que su compañera de misión no hubiera metido la pata hasta el sobaco y sido descubierta.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Tama-san le había informado de que al día siguiente les visitaría el médico privado del señor. Como su pequeña esposa se había estado sintiendo "indispuesta" las dos semanas que llevaban ahí, habían considerado que una visita médica sería apropiada para alejar sospechas de una grave enfermedad, aunque la mujer reconoció a Tobi que todas ellas pensaban que, muy posiblemente, su "esposa" se encontraba en estado de buena esperanza.

El chico recordó a su madre en ese momento y una sonrisa afloró sin querer a sus labios, aunque retomó su actitud altanera en segundos; ahora sí que tenía ganas de marcharse de ese sitio de locos anclado en el pasado.

Uno de los guardias que custodia la casa se acerca a la carrera a su señor y el joven invitado, y los guía a ambos hasta el edificio principal. Su prioridad absoluta es poner a salvo al viejo, y envía al muchacho a su cuarto y le indica que no salga hasta que se le indique expresamente.

Tobi asiente todo lo serio que puede estar en la situación y corre, literalmente a su habitación.

Tras deslizar la puerta para cerrarla, suspira aliviado al bulto bajo las sábanas en el futón, pero la alegría le dura hasta que se da cuenta de que es un almohadón... Mierda.

Camina en círculos a grandes zancadas por toda la estancia, esquivando el bulto de ropas en el centro, maldiciendo en varios idiomas al mismo tiempo y pensando que hacer en primer lugar.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se detiene en seco y aprieta la mandíbula. Norma número uno, mantén la calma.

La voz de su padre resuena con firmeza en su cabeza... Madara siempre ha entrenado a su hijo para ser el mejor y disimularlo con eficacia.

Respira profundamente por la nariz y se centra en los sonidos del exterior. Frunce el ceño, no hay nadie vigilando su cuarto, lo que le dice que toda la guardia está ocupada con el intruso.

Escucha claramente los pasos firmes cruzando el pasillo frente a su puerta en dirección al sur, al almacén que quedaba por registrar junto con el del sótano.

Norma número dos: Presta la debida atención a TODO.

El personal fuera del cuarto se encuentra agitado, pasos apresurados sin orden y voces ordenando sin eficacia. Frustración y mas gritos.

La puerta de su habitación se abre en un golpe seco y da un respingo por que no lo esperaba en absoluto. Miku entra como una exhalación y cierra con la misma prisa con la que ha entrado.

Se para a un lado de la puerta y mira la habitación, ignorando la presencia del chico en busca de algo.

No les vigilan, bien.

Miku le mira fijamente unos segundos, pensando rápidamente que hacer y le dedica una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa que le ocupa casi toda la cara.

Tobi se limita a levantar una ceja intrigado, sea lo que sea lo que pasa, la chica tiene la misma cara que el gato que acaba de merendarse un ratón.

Va hasta él y le abre el yukata por delante de un tirón, descolocando el perfecto triangulo que formaba. Le revuelve el pelo y suelta un poquito la coleta para que quede descolocada.

Tobi se deja hacer sin entender nada.

Le frota con fuerza el cuello hasta ponérselo ligeramente rojo y hace lo mismo en el suyo.

Se descoloca el kimono por arriba y restriega sin cuidado por la piel del cuello y el escote hasta darle un tono rojo clarito. Busca por la habitación y vuelca el pequeño jarrón que reposaba junto a la ventana, tomando el poco agua de su interior entre sus dedos y salpicando al chico por el cuello y el pecho sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Tira al suelo algunos de los adornos y revuelve el cuarto con prisa.

Se para frente a Tobi y se agacha para deshacerse de la ropa interior.

Ahora si que no entiende nada.

Las voces en el pasillo se acercan a donde están ellos y Miku desliza sus manos por debajo del yukata del chico, que sigue mirándola con atención.

Da un pequeño saltito y, apartando las partes del kimono a los lados, se engancha con las piernas a las caderas del rubio, entrelazando los tobillos a su espalda para no caerse.

Enrosca las dos manos en su cuello y tira de su cabeza para acercarlo a ella. Las manos del chico se colocan con naturalidad en su trasero, pegándola a su cuerpo de forma instintiva. La adrenalina de ser descubiertos rezuma por sus poros con fuerza.

– Los tengo. – Susurra en la oreja del chico. – Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. Sígueme la corriente.

La puerta del cuarto se desliza violentamente a un lado justo cuando Tobi se gira y apoya a su "esposa" contra la pared contraria. La cara del guardia era un poema. Estudia la estancia con ojos fríos y calculadores, anotando mentalmente los detalles mas a la vista.

– ¿Si?. – pregunta el rubio en un jadeo, sin dejar de mecerse contra la chica; le importa muy poco tener público. Gira la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para mirar de reojo a los visitantes, que ahora son dos. – ¿Ocurre algo?... como pueden ver estoy un poco ocupado en este momento para atenderles como se merecen, espero que me entiendan.

– ¿Cuanto lleva aquí?. – pregunta el que ha entrado en primer lugar, mientras el otro husmea por el cuarto, ignorándoles sin mucho éxito, con la mirada puesta en la chica, que trata de sostenerse con los brazos aferrados al cuello del muchacho.

– Unos quince minutos. Cuando sonó la alarma me encontraba con su señor en el jardín, dando un paseo, y me enviaron aquí, como ya digo, cuando se disparó la alerta. – le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. – Y he estado "entretenido", como puede ver.

– ¿No ha salido de aquí en todo el tiempo?. – Tobi negó sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

El guardia se fijó entonces en el desorden de la estancia, y en el aspecto del joven matrimonio. Desde su perspectiva parecía que habían tenido un pequeño forcejeo en el que habían caído algunos adornos al suelo, y que habían resuelto la discusión con una cópula apresurada. Los dos estaban rojos por el contacto, ropas desarregladas, cabellos enredados. La ropa interior de la esposa estaba tirada en mitad de la estancia sin ningún tipo de pudor, y los dos estaban amándose ahí mismo, de pie, cuando claramente podían utilizar el futón que seguía desplegado en el centro del cuarto.

Le hizo un gesto al otro guardia con la cabeza y espero a que saliera para seguirle fuera. Antes de salir, se giró.

– No salgan de aquí hasta que alguien les avise de que todo está despejado.- ordenó secamente.

No espero respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, por que cerró la puerta nada mas decirlo y deslizó un pequeño pestillo desde fuera para mantenerla cerrada.

– ¡Ahhhh!. – grita Miku al segundo de quedarse a solas. Tobi le ha pellizcado el culo con ganas. Va a protestar pero se da cuenta de que les están escuchando desde el pasillo.

La mirada del chico , dura, inquisidora, hace a la chica agarrase con mas fuerza a su cuello, enterrando la cara entre sus cabellos rubios.

– Yo no he sido. – Da un paso atrás con ella colgada de sus caderas y se deja caer de rodillas al pie del futón, tumbándose sobre la chica de un golpe, para poder hablar tranquilos. – La alarma no la he disparado yo, venía del otro lado de la casa, del Oeste.

Tobi frunce el ceño inquieto. No le gusta escuchar eso en concreto. Miku tiene razón, tienen que salir de ahí pero ya.

– Si hay algo que quieras llevarte, tómalo mientras me lavo, después volvemos a casa. – murmura en el cuello de la chica. Se levanta de un salto y va al baño, donde tiene escondidas algunas cosas que ha ido robando y les pueden servir de armas.

Miku se pone la ropa interior y los kimonos que le ha regalado Kurenai, no piensa dejar ninguno de los dos ahí. Lo único que detesta es que va a tener que correr con las zoris, y eso no se lo enseñaron ninguno de los dos senseis.

Se recoge el cabello en una coleta baja para evitar que le moleste y sonríe a Tobi cuando pone en su mano un par de cuchillos de cocina de pequeño tamaño.

Aún tienen algo de tiempo y Miku se afana en anudar una tira de seda para mantener las mangas del kimono lo mas lejos posible de ser un estorbo, cruzándola por la espalda y sobre los dos hombros.

Tobi mira al vacío unos segundos, moviendo los ojos rápidamente, decidiendo en décimas de segundo la ruta de escape, teniendo en cuenta todos los datos que hay en su cabeza.

Llena los pulmones en una bocanada de aire y toma entre los dedos el obi rojo que Miku sostiene en sus muslos, sentada de forma tradicional como está.

Le pide que se levante alargando la mano hasta ella y espera hasta que la toma para tirar ligeramente de la chica y ponerla de pie frente a el; besa su frente con dulzura.

Le da la punta del obi y espera a que ella lo ponga sobre su estómago para deslizar el resto a su alrededor. Necesita tranquilizarse y acariciarla así es una buena manera.

Lo único que pueden escuchar los dos son los siseos de las manos del rubio sobre la seda del obi. Miku siente su calor a través de la tela, pero no dice nada. Necesita que el chico se tranquilice y ella también.

No hace ningún lazo complicado ni nada, no sería práctico en ese momento. Se agacha frente a Miku y le engancha las puntas del kimono inferior en el obi, para que no le moleste al correr.

Los dos suspiran al mismo tiempo y se sonríen. Miran hacia el pequeño jardín de su cuarto, y su vista se va un poco mas lejos, hasta el muro que delimita la propiedad por ahí con el exterior.

Saben que salir de ahí no les asegura estar a salvo. Solo se está a salvo en casa, algo que sus padres les han repetido hasta el cansancio a los dos.

Miku sale en primer lugar y se sube al muro de un salto. Se queda agachada, al amparo de un gran árbol, junto a los ladrillos y aprieta el cuchillo en su palma con fuerza. No debería mirar que pasa, pero no puede evitarlo, la curiosidad la puede.

Todos los guardias corren desesperados por los pasillos y patios que puede ver desde ahí. Le sigue preocupando el tema del otro intruso, por que está segura de que ella no ha disparado la alarma.

En esos pensamientos está cuando Tobi se para junto a ella.

Bajan a nivel de la calle al mismo tiempo y corren todo lo rápido que les dan sus piernas.

Demasiado fácil, piensan los dos al mismo tiempo. Casi han alcanzado la salida de la Roca, cuando un siseo conocido no les da apenas tiempo de reaccionar.

Miku que corre delante de él, pivota sobre un talón sin detener la carrera y se pone a su espalda. Tirando hacia ella del chico, consigue que la flecha disparada desde uno de los tejados apenas le roce un costado, pero no impide que a ella le atraviese limpiamente el estómago por debajo del ombligo.

Siguen corriendo, no tienen elección, y mucho menos con los pergaminos robados en su poder. Cuando Miku consiguió entrar en el almacén sin ser vista, se dio cuenta de que había dos, y los robó juntos... bueno mas bien los recuperó... así no habría equivocaciones de ningún tipo.

Siguen corriendo entre la maleza que rodea el exterior de la aldea y divisan el bosque a unos metros. Solo necesitan unos minutos para despistar a sus perseguidores.

Se paran junto a un árbol cuando Tobi se da cuenta de que empieza a tener visión borrosa y mucho calor.

Miku le obliga a sentarse y le mira bajo la ropa. Veneno, genial.

Parece que en esa maldita aldea comen, beben, respiran y destilan veneno a todas horas.

Tobi la mira horrorizado; sabe que el veneno no le matará, pero los síntomas le pondrán difícil la escapada y Miku está mucho peor que él, cuando la sangre empieza a oscurecer el obi en una mancha pequeña que va creciendo.

– No voy a morirme, no te preocupes. – los labios de la chica le besan tratado de tranquilizarle, y es cuando Tobi se da cuenta de que Miku tiene la fiebre mas alta que la suya. – Hay que seguir. – le pasa un brazo por debajo de un brazo, abarcando sus costillas y sujeta el del chico por sus hombros, para mantenerlo de pie, guiando ella y sirviéndole de apoyo.

Miku ve un río y va siguiendo su curso muy cerca de la orilla, de ese modo borra sus huellas y camufla el ruido.

Va parando cada poco para que Tobi descanse, y se refresque; la fiebre baja es su prioridad absoluta.

Si pudiera mandar un aviso a Konoha, tendrían ayuda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero... la Roca lo podría usar como excusa para un ataque y no era buena idea.

Falta poco, apenas una hora para llegar a su aldea y el chico no puede mas y se desmaya. Miku maldice a la Hokage por sellar su red de chakra y carga al rubio en su espalda, sentándole contra un árbol para hacer de apoyo, y agarrando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo que debería haberle llevado una hora se convierte en casi tres, pero finalmente llega a la Hoja.

Pasa de largo el puesto de control y va directamente al hospital. El aliento del rubio, le abrasa el cuello. Tobi está mal, muy mal.

Se lo arrebatan de los brazos en cuanto cruzan las puertas de urgencias y a ella la mandan a la sala de espera, donde está dos horas y media mas, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

En cuanto le digan algo de Tobi se irá a entregar los pergaminos y ha redactar el informe de la misión, para pasar el siguiente mes durmiendo hasta que le duela el cuerpo de tanto sueño.

Deidara entra en urgencias como una exhalación y agarra a Miku por los hombros en cuanto la reconoce.

– ¿Dónde está?. – le mira desesperado, pero lo cierto es que la chica no sabe nada, y se limita a encogerse de hombros, lo que hace que Deidara se enfade por la frustración, y en su estado, un simple enfado es mucho mas peligroso y exagerado que en circunstancias normales.

Una enfermera sale por una de las puertas laterales con una carpeta en la mano.

– Familiares de Tobi Uchiha. – Deidara se levanta de un salto y casi se cae encima de la pobre enfermera.

– Soy su madre, dígame que está bien, por favor. – toma a la chica por los hombros, con fuerza descomunal.

– Tranquilícese por favor. Su hijo está fuera de peligro. – mira a la gente que está en la sala de espera y considera que no es un buen lugar para el parte médico. – acompáñeme, le explicaré lo demás en una sala un poco mas privada.

Miku que estaba al lado de Deidara le siguió, pero la enfermera negó al llegar a la puerta.

– Lo siento, pero en este área del hospital solo pueden estar familiares directos.- se disculpó la enfermera.

– Vete a casa. – Su voz sonó dura, autoritaria, como si culpara a Miku del estado de su hijo. – Ya has hecho suficiente. – se dio la vuelta y se perdió tras la puerta dejando a la chica clavada en el sitio.

Tardó unos minutos en recuperar la conciencia de lo que pasaba y solo quería alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. Caminó a pasos cortos por los pasillos deprimentes del hospital hasta la salida, y una vez fuera, echó a correr con todas sus ganas.

No fue muy lejos, por que un par de calles mas adelante, su visión se tornó completamente negra y la fiebre alcanzó su mas altó nivel.

Un mareo la obligó a apoyarse en una pared cercana y respirar con dificultad por la nariz.

El destino, la coincidencia mas grande la historia, llámalo "x", pero justo en ese instante una parejita de novios, agarrados de la mano, se la quedó mirando.

– No puede ser. – murmuró Taka mas para si mismo que para ser encontrado. – Esa de ahí es Miku.

– ¡Venga ya! no digas gilipolleces. – el gemelo giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que miraba su novio y pudo ver como una chica morena con un kimono puesto de manera muy rara, escurría pared abajo hasta acabar de rodillas.

Los dos fueron a su encuentro y comprobaron, con sorpresa, que ciertamente era Miku. Olieron la sangre mucho antes de llegar a ella y el calor que desprendía la chica les resultó incómodo y abrasador.

– Ayúdame a levantarla. – Le pidió a su chico el moreno. – Hay que llevarla al hospital.

Miku se aferró con sus últimas fuerzas a la camiseta del peliplata y le susurró en el oído antes de desmayarse.

– Al hospital no, llévame con Hidan. Deprisa, con tu madre, él sabrá que hacer.

O_o-O_o-ooo...ooo...ooo...ooo...

wiiii AGAIN new cap, nee?

perdón por la espera, pero estoy a mil fandoms y ya no sé ni de que esoty estcribiendo muchas veces jajajaja

espero que no me mateis por el cap mua hahahahaha

besitos y mordiskitos

y nos leemos en el sigueinte

Shiga san.

¿Un review, animaaaaaa? siiiiiiiiiii por fi plis, que me hace ilu, nee?


	11. ¡¡Tratamiento no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 11: ¡Tratamiento no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No se da cuenta de cuanto ha pasado en la misma posición hasta que Madara le pone la mano en el hombro y le sacude.

Deidara no se mueve mas que lo justo para mirar a su esposo un par de segundos y volver la cabeza de nuevo a su hijo, tendido en la cama y conectado a una docena de tubos a las diferentes máquinas del cuarto.

Unos gritos en el pasillo les hace mirar a la puerta confusos. Es de noche y no debería haber nadie por los pasillos.

La puerta se abre de golpe revelando a un enfadado Naruto, que con dos zancadas se planta en la mitad del cuarto.

– ¿Dónde está mi niña?. – Pregunta a los padres del chico en un grito. Mira alrededor solo para descubrir que no hay nadie mas en el cuarto.

– ¿No está en casa?. – La voz de Deidara surge ronca, en un tono entre la sorpresa por la pregunta y el enfado por entrar así en el cuarto donde su hijo está enfermo. – Hace horas que la mandé a casa, aquí no hacía nada y no quería que se quedara en la sala de espera sola.

– No ha venido, por eso estoy aquí. – Naruto mira al chico. – Sakura se ha pasado para decirme que Tobi estaba en planta y me ha extrañado que esté aquí solo. Nadie ha visto a Miku desde que pasó por la puerta con tu hijo a cuestas.

Deidara se levanta, ahora si, preocupado en serio.

– Estuvo conmigo en la sala de espera, y parecía llevar mucho tiempo sentada cuando yo llegué. – Mira a Madara tratando de ser de utilidad con todo lo que puede recordar. – No hablamos mucho, la verdad. Estaba muy preocupado y no podía pensar nada mas que en él.

– ¿Dijo algo?. – La voz de su esposo sonó profesional, pero al mismo tiempo intentando quitarle la preocupación a su embarazado rubio. – Trata de recordar, Dei, cualquier cosa.

Deidara niega con la cabeza. Naruto suspira sonoramente por la nariz.

– ¿Itachi?. – el moreno pregunta por el paradero del padre de la chica.

– Ha ido a avisar a los demás, y a ver si Izuna san puede decirle algo. – Madara asiente entendiendo. Si el clan se une a la búsqueda no tardarán mucho en dar con ella, aún así aún hay algo que le tiene inquieto.

– Dei … – Toma a su esposo por los hombros y le obliga a mirarle, serio. – ¿Estaba herida?...trata de recordar, cielo, es importante. ¿Viste que se quejara de algo, o le notaste cualquier cosa que ahora te parezca que estaba herida?. – Por un momento Madara se plantea despertar a su hijo para preguntarle, pero va a estar inconsciente al menos dos días mas, y no será de mucha ayuda hasta entonces.

– Pues... estaba un poco pálida, con la mirada perdida... no sé... no se movió mucho ni dijo nada, solo estaba sentada a mi lado... hasta que la enfermera dijo que solo podían pasar los familiares y le dije que se marchara. – Deidara mira a Naruto directamente. – ¡Oh, por Jashin! Si estaba herida y no está aquí, solo puede estar en un sitio. – Mira a Tobi y se pone mas nervioso. – No quiero dejarle solo, por si despierta o pasa algo.

– No se quedará solo. – Los gemelos entran por la ventana seguidos de Taka, y un par de invitadas femeninas. – Haremos guardia aquí y nos quedaremos con él.

– A casa ahora mismo, señorita. – Ordena Madara a su hija.

– No quiero. – Morritos. – Quiero quedarme con mi hermanito y además traemos noticias frescas.

La otra chica va hasta la cama y se inclina sobre el enfermo para besarle en la frente. Naruto carraspea y la chica dirige sus ojos marrones al rubio, pasando sus dedos por el plata de su cabello en un gesto mecánico, para mantener el mechón detrás de su oreja.

– ¿Y la putirubia?. – Pregunta impertinente rompiendo la tensa atmósfera del cuarto.

– ¡Oye, tu!, no llames a mi cuñada así. – Protesta la hermana del chico.

– ¿Cómo que cuñada?. – Responde la peli-plata apretando los labios enfurruñada, mira alrededor dándose cuenta de que no es buen momento para bromas. – ¡Ah! las noticias.

– Eso, eso. – Hika se planta frente a Naruto y le sonríe, mientras su hermano va sacando cosas de la mochila, bolsas de aperitivos y latas de refresco. – Miku está en mi casa, mi padre está cuidando de ella.

Naruto suspira aliviado y ni se despide. Sale corriendo del cuarto. Madara sonrie cuando Dei se medio derrumba en la silla y toma la mano de su hijo entre los dedos. Pero la tranquilidad no le dura mucho

Los tres se miran al tiempo pensando en la misma persona...

*...horas atrás...*

Entre los dos chicos han conseguido llevar a la hija de Naruto hasta la casa del mayor, cada uno a uno de sus costados, con la cabeza colgando, movíendose a los lados a cada paso.

Golpea la puerta con pie hasta que escuchan una voz cansada al otro lado.

– Ya va, ya vaaa... que prisas. – El gemelo, en pijama y medio dormido abre la puerta con desdén. – Que pasa ...¡¿pero que...

Haku se queda de piedra cuando ve el motivo de las prisas y se aparta para dejarles entrar.

– ¿Está mamá?. – Pregunta Hika a los dos pasos.

– Atrás, en el templo. – Señala con la cabeza fuera y agarra a la chica por la cintura para ayudarles a sostenerla, por que Miku estaba inconsciente.

– Ve a buscarle, por favor. Lo último que dijo era que la lleváramos con mamá, no me preguntes por qué pero hazlo. ¿Y papá?.

– En el despacho. – Acomoda a la chica contra Taka, que se limita a apartarle el pelo de la cara con miedo a hacerle daño. Sale corriendo pasillo abajo hasta perderse en la parte de atrás de la casa.

– ¡Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a!. – Grita el chico con todas sus ganas.

Kakuzu suspira un poco molesto. No le gusta cuando interrumpen sus cuentas, y sus hijos lo saben, a si que, esperaba, que la emergencia mereciera la pena, o correría la sangre.

No llega a protestar cuando ve la escena ante él, y aparta a los chicos en un gesto, tomando a la chica con un solo brazo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?. – Pregunta duramente, comprobando con ojo médico las constantes de Miku.

– No lo sé papá, la encontramos en la calle y ya estaba así. – El muchacho no sabe que hacer, y se pone nervioso, hasta que los dedos de Taka acarician su mano y se aferra a ellos.

– Maldita sea, está ardiendo. – Comprueba sus pupilas acuclillado en el mismo suelo y mira sus oídos y boca. – Coge dinero y trae todo el hielo que puedas cargar; llena la bañera de arriba, hay que bajarle la fiebre como sea. – Palpa por encima del kimono y localiza la herida en su vientre. Frunce el ceño y mira al hijo de Sasuke. – Avisa a sus padres, date prisa.

Hasta que no se cierra la puerta, Kakuzu no se mueve. Miku abre un ojo y le mira torpemente.

Busca por dentro de la prenda y le entrega los dos pergaminos de la misión, que siguen en su ropa desde que han escapado. Aprieta los dientes al notar la herida siendo presionada por los dedos de Kakuzu.

– Sigue el dedo. – Le pide sosteniendo la cabeza con su mano, al notar que la chica no tiene fuerzas para nada mas por la fiebre.

Suspira y niega en silencio. Se pone de pie y la lleva en brazos hasta la camilla del consultorio.

Hidan tarda mucho, pero ahora no tiene tiempo ni de quejarse. Llena una bandeja con utensilios, sin mirar lo que está cogiendo, ni si va a necesitarlo realmente. Intenta quitarle el obi, pero no puede y eso que Tobi hizo un nudo sencillo. No lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero cuando uno de los chicos es su paciente, su siempre calmada actitud desaparece.

Coge las tijeras dispuesto a cortar el maldito trozo de tela y poder ver la herida, pero los dedos de la chica, aferrados a su muñeca con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan se lo impiden.

– Me gusta, no lo rompas. – Murmura entre dientes, obligando a Kakuzu a pegar la oreja a sus labios. – Tobi dice que estoy muy guapa...

– Y estás muy guapa, pero tengo que ver la herida y esta cosa no me deja. Sé buena y deja que haga mi trabajo. – Dice mientras tironea despacio sin resultados.

– ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI NIÑA!?. – Grita Hidan desde el otro lado de la casa.

Miku alarga la mano para apartar a Kakuzu y ver la puerta, por donde entra el jashinista con su hijo a la carrera.

– Quita del medio. – Pide amablemente a su esposo, que le ignora a propósito y no le deja ni tocar a la chica.

– Yo me ocupo. – Sentencia con voz firme.

– Y una mierda. Aparta o te aparto. – Tironea de Kakuzu sin mucho resultado. – Hablo en serio, déjame verla.

Kakuzu cede, solo un poco, pero tiene que quitarse del sitio cuando Miku sonríe y murmura un "He vuelto" después de que Hidan bese sus labios, antes de desmayarse.

Hidan se quita el rosario y lo pone en el cuello de la chica. Toma las tijeras de la mano de su marido y corta de un tajo el obi. Va a abrir el kimono, pero se da cuenta de que no están solos y le pide a su hijo que salga.

El gemelito bufa molesto pero obedece a su madre y espera en el pasillo hasta que su hermano vuelve con el hielo.

Sube las escaleras con alguna de las bolsas y le ayuda a vaciarlas en la bañera, tal y como les había pedido su padre.

Los dos bajan de nuevo a la planta inferior, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, preocupados y un poco asustados por la situación, se quedan callados junto a la puerta del consultorio, con miedo a interrumpir a sus padres y empeorar la situación de su amiga.

El timbre de la puerta les sobresalta.

Taka está en la entrada, sujetándose el estómago y recuperando el aliento encorvado hacia delante.

Los tres se quedan en el pasillo, esperando.

Los siguientes minutos no sucede nada importante, de hecho, casi da miedo tanto silencio.

Harto de esperar, el mayor de los gemelos golpea la puerta con los nudillos y la abre de un tirón acto seguido.

– Papá, el hielo ya está. – Empieza en voz alta, pero va perdiendo intensidad según va dándose cuenta de la escena ante sus ojos.

– Gracias hijo. – Toma a la chica entre los brazos y espera hasta que Hidan la tapa con la sábana de la camilla, para empezar a moverse.

Los tres chicos se quedan mirando, pero no siguen a sus padres. En lugar de eso, se sientan en el suelo.

El único que mira dentro es Taka, y lo que ve no le gusta nada.

Hay sangre en el suelo, y la bandeja de material está llena de una masa oscura indefinida.

Da un paso para entrar, pero su novio le detiene y le obliga a sentarse entre sus piernas en el suelo.

– No he encontrado a mi tío. – Habla casi en un susurro. – Pero se lo he dicho a mi padre, él se ocupará de todo... Naruto ha salido, esta mañana, en cuanto regrese se lo dirán. He dejado el mensaje en el puesto de guardia de la puerta principal.

– Lo has hecho bien, tranquilo. – Le acaricia el dorso de la mano para infundirle ánimos. – Mis padres harán el resto.

Los dos gemelos sonríen al mismo tiempo, completamente convencidos de sus palabras.

Mientas tanto, Kakuzu se inclina despacio para meter a la chica en el agua helada, los puntos aún rezumando sangre, frescos, pero bien cosidos.

Miku se espabila en cuanto el agua helada apenas la roza, pero no logra enfocar los pensamientos ni la mirada. Kakuzu la mantiene pegada a su cuerpo, metiendo sus brazos con ella sin preocuparle que el agua esté a un grado de congelar cualquier cosa viva.

Nota los ojos de la chica tratando de descifrar quien es, y le sonríe de vuelta cuando le reconoce.

– ¿Estoy desnuda?. – Pregunta en un susurro en el hueco del cuello del mayor.

– Si, completamente. – Le responde bajando hasta que toca el fondo de la bañera con el dorso de las manos.

– Te estás poniendo las botas. – Suelta una risita entre el castañeteo de los dientes. – Y encima gratis, voy a tener que cobrarte entrada o algo.

Hidan se carcajea a sus espaldas y se asoma por encima del hombro de su marido.

– Vas a tener que vendernos dos, por que yo también me estoy poniendo morado a ver tetas. – Los tres sonríen al comentario.

– Os haré descuento de grupo... – Cierra los ojos nuevamente, y cae en la inconsciencia.

Kakuzu la mantiene dentro del agua un poco mas, y se permite soltar el aire que ha estado atascado en sus pulmones cuando está seguro de que el peligro mas inmediato ha pasado.

Se levanta, y no tiene que decir nada, por que su esposo le espera con una gran toalla en las manos, que enseguida utiliza para secar a la chica.

– Ve por un rosario. – Kakuzu besa la frente de su chico y no hace falta nada mas para entender que ocurre. – La bajaré al tempo, el resto es cosa tuya.

Hidan anda deprisa escaleras abajo y llega al pasillo donde sus chicos y el joven Uchiha esperan.

– Queremos ayudar. – Dice el gemelo mayor.

– Pues no estorbéis, ¿Por que no vais a ver que podéis averiguar de Tobi?. Si ella está aquí, es muy posible que él también haya vuelto, ¿No?. – Una O perfecta se forma en sus labios; a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar en su rubio amigo con la preocupación que tenían por la chica.

– P- pero … Miku está... – Taka pregunta dubitativo por su prima.

– Está fuera de peligro, tranquilo. – La mano de Hidan se posa en su hombro y le sonríe calmado. – Kakuzu no dejará que le pase nada.

Los tres sueltan el aire aliviados y salen, mirando atrás varias veces, a averiguar que ha sido de su amigo y si las suposiciones de su madre sobre la vuelta de Tobi son ciertas.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

wiiii... mas incógnitas, mua hahahah

o ¿Nooooo?' ok ok, tranquilo todo el mundo... los dos están mas o menos a salvo...

a de mas, tengo una idea que se me ha ocurrido sobre la marcha que espero os guste, por que me gustaría tratar un tema un poco delicado, del que no he escrito nunca, pero espero hacerlo bien.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	12. ¡¡ Gusanito no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 12: ¡Gusanitos no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El silencio inunda la estancia, solo roto por la respiración de las únicas dos personas que están en el templo.

El símbolo del dios permanece inalterable en el suelo, a pesar que haber sido pisado innumerables veces las últimas horas.

Miku permanece en el centro del mismo, tendida todo lo larga que es, con el torso y el bajo vientre vendado, vestida unicamente con la sábana que cubría la camilla del consultorio de Kakuzu.

Afortunadamente la fiebre bajó una hora atrás, pero aunque se siente bien, no se levanta del suelo.

Hidan, agotado por el ritual, se ha tumbado fuera del circulo, pero con el brazo estirado para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

La puerta permanece cerrada, y solo Kakuzu está al otro lado, esperando en silencio.

Podría abrir y mirar dentro, pero no lo hará, por que comprende que es algo privado e íntimo entre ellos dos. Esperará el tiempo que haga falta hasta que ambos decidan que ha terminado.

Miku desliza la mirada por el brazo de Hidan hasta sus manos unidas, notando el brillo del anillo en su dedo.

Frunce el ceño, molesta. Ese anillo debería recordarle algo, algo importante... pero no termina de caer en qué exactamente.

Nota los puntos tirantes en su vientre, y la sensación de vacío en el mismo sitio. Cansancio, pesadez, sueño. Quiere dormir pero no está muy segura de poder hacerlo, al menos mientras Hidan siga ahí con ella.

Hidan aprieta sus dedos para llamar su atención y le mira. Solo hace falta un segundo para que sepa lo que le está pidiendo. Es el último paso para completar la ofrenda a Jashin, aunque esa parte aún se le escapa un poco, no termina de entenderla muy bien, y tiene un miedo terrible a lo que va a pasar, no se opone, nunca lo haría.

La mano de Hidan que está fuera del símbolo se desliza lentamente por el mármol blanco que adorna el suelo, buscando el arma que él mismo ha preparado con antelación, mucho antes de que Kakuzu bajara con ella del baño.

Aferrada entre sus dedos, contra la palma, la daga se hace presente, gira la cara para mirar directamente al peliplata, que cambia su aspecto en un parpadeo.

Su piel se torna negra, con marcas blancas simulando un esqueleto en alguna de sus partes.

Para Miku es una visión preciosa. Siempre que lo ve, cada vez que hacen el ritual, desde que tiene uso de razón, le encanta.

Para Hidan es igual, quizá mejor, ya que para él ella es una parte de si mismo, siempre ha sido suya, con todas las letras.

Solo él sabe la razón por la que puede afirmar eso con tanta seguridad, y aunque ella lo sospecha, y cree que tiene que ver con su nacimiento, ya que nadie parece saber nada de ese día, nunca le pregunta. Le gusta que sea así, que sea un secreto entre ellos y el mundo.

Así mismo, Hidan es el único que sabe que Miku puede usar la maldición del mismo modo y con la misma habilidad que lo hace él. Y solo él, en todo el mundo, conoce cada rincón de su cuerpo durante el cambio.

No puede evitarlo pero va a tener que confiarle el secreto a alguien mas, Tobi será el candidato mas certero si su relación sigue tan bien como hasta ahora. Solo espera que no diga nada que le haga sentir mal a su pequeña o lo cortará en cachitos muy pequeños y hará que Kisame se lo dé a sus amigos escualos para merendar.

La piel de Miku cambia del mismo modo, y no es lo único que cambia. Sus ojos se tornan rojos, como el fuego, al igual que las dos pequeñas y graciosas marquitas a los lados de su cara, marca de nacimiento que también se vuelven rojas, resaltando sobre el negro de su piel.

La daga la atraviesa pero no lo siente, se limita a apretar con mas fuerza los dedos de Hidan, que le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Deja pasar los segundos y saca el arma, lanzándola lejos de los dos, y espera quieta el tiempo que tarda el metal en dejar de hacer ruido. La sangre brota, lo suficiente como para rozar el símbolo bajo ellos, y después el frío, que lo inunda todo.

Ambos contienen el aliento en una sonrisa congelada, mirándose, esperando que el dios acepte sus ofrendas, el pago por mantener a Miku entre los vivos .el ambiente deja de ser gélido para tornarse en algo cálido y confortable.

Miku exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones y cierra los ojos. Está tan cansada, que solo quiere dormir.

En el silencio de la estancia escuchan perfectamente los pasos al otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Naruto, demasiado elevada, y la siempre calmada voz de Itachi, tratando de poner paz inútilmente.

Los dos quieren ver a su hija, y quieren verla ya, pero Kakuzu no les dejará entrar en el templo por muy gritones y pesados que se pongan. Ahí no va a entrar nadie hasta que Hidan lo diga.

– ¿Puedo cambiar ya?. – Susurra la chica aún con los ojos cerrados. Su piel sigue bicolor.

– Aguanta un poco mas, solo un poquito. – Roza con los dedos la herida abierta, y se queda quieto, hasta que comienza a sanar. – Kakuzu no les dejará pasar, no te preocupes.

– Tengo sueño. – Su voz se apaga mientras la piel recupera su tono sonrosado y sus ojos vuelven a ser negros.

– Entonces duerme, mi vida. – Hidan se arrastra dentro del circulo en el suelo y atrae a la chica contra él,

– ¿Hidan?. – Vocaliza en un susurro.

– ¿Mmm?. – Responde acomodando la sábana sobre el cuerpo para cubrirla.

– ...cuando despierte, quiero ser rubia... – Murmura entre dientes, ya prácticamente dormida.

– Yo me ocuparé de que sea así, ahora duerme. – Aplasta su cabeza con la mano contra su propio hombro y respira contra su pelo, negro brillante. Hidan también prefiere su pelo rubio...

Alarga de nuevo la mano y toma una de las pequeñas velas que ilumina la estancia alrededor de ellos en el suelo, y la lanza contra la puerta. Kakuzu entiende el mensaje al instante y, finalmente, abre la puerta, después pasar la noche al completo esperando que terminara.

No es que dude de los métodos de Hidan, pero los suyos se le hacen un poco mas efectivos, y quiere comprobar los puntos, y cambiar el vendaje, tomar la temperatura... esas cosas de médicos que Hidan no comprende en absoluto, pero de las que se aprovecha cuando tiene ocasión... En fin, Hidan es Hidan después de todo...

Naruto entra a la carrera seguido de Itachi, y ambos contemplan la escena un poco aturdidos.

Desde su perspectiva de padres puede parecer lo que no es, y no solo desde sus ojos, cualquiera que entrara en ese momento al templo tendría la misma impresión con solo verlos.

Una pareja joven, ella cubierta con una sábana, presumiblemente desnuda debajo , un inquietante rastro de sangre bajo ellos, fresca y brillante. Parece una adolescente que acaba de retozar con su novio y se ha quedado dormida después.

Hidan sonríe a Itachi, una sonrisa ladina, solo con un lado de sus labios, en cierto modo vengándose de él a través de su hija.

El padre de la chica entrecierra los ojos, pero no dice nada, sabe que es inútil, como también sabe que Hidan jamás le haría daño a su niña; pero eso no quita que le fastidie soberanamente que mantenga a su pequeña tan apretada entre sus brazos. Miku es una mujer,por mucho que siga tratándola como a una niña, y aunque Hidan está mas cerca de los cuarenta de lo que parece a simple vista, apenas aparenta poco mas de veinte, es un hombre, y para Itachi, un enemigo mortal, como todos los hombres del mundo. Cualquiera que se acerque a su hija merece la muerte... y en ese pensamiento está cuando llega al borde del círculo en el suelo.

Está dispuesto a entrar, pero Naruto le detiene tomándole por el brazo.

– Está bien, tranquilo. – La voz del Jashinista calma a Naruto, que es a quien va dirigida su atención, Itachi le importa mas bien poco. – Kaku hizo un buen trabajo y hace mas de una hora que le bajó la fiebre. – Naruto suspira aliviado, agarrando la mano de su esposo. Lo increíble de toda esa escena es que los dos se mantienen fuera del símbolo de Jashin, a pesar, de que solo tendrían que dar un paso para llegar a su hija, pero no lo hacen. Sienten que hay algo, mas grande e incomprensible que ellos mismos, que debe ser respetado.

Kakuzu, harto de tanta miradita y amenaza silenciosa, borra parte de la línea con el pie y levanta directamente a Miku del suelo, saliendo del templo con ella en los brazos a grandes zancadas.

Naruto lo sigue a la carrera, mientras Itachi y Hidan se entretienen jugado a las miraditas. Hidan se incorpora y recoloca la cinturilla del pantalón blanco, la única prenda que viste, alrededor de sus caderas.

La posa sobre la camilla y retira las vendas que él mismo había puesto horas antes. Los puntos, ya resecos, son retirados y limpia la sangre encostrada con una gasa empapada en alcohol.

Ya no queda nada de la herida, ni de la que provocó su estado, ni de la que él mismo le había hecho para limpiar su interior del veneno que casi había corroído por completo un buen número de órganos. Su constitución, herencia y ayuda externa, habían logrado que saliera con cierta elegancia, y unos cuantos días de molestias, del ataque.

Cualquier otro ser humano, habría muerto en la misma situación.

Incluso él mismo habría tenido verdaderos problemas con una herida de ese calibre.

Lo bueno de todo aquello, es que había conseguido una buena cantidad de muestras con las que iniciar una nueva investigación... solo necesitaba tener acceso al otro enfermo, y su investigación podría dar comienzo.

Si lograba identificar el veneno, y crear una cura, sería una nueva forma de ingresos.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro en ese pensamiento.

Naruto aparta el pelo de la frente de Miku, con delicadeza extrema, dejando a Kakuzu ocuparse de la herida sin molestarle.

Sale del cuarto un momento dejando solos a madre e hija, y regresa con una de sus camisetas, que pone a la chica y un pantalón del pijama de uno de los gemelos.

– Naruto, está bien, de verdad. – El rubio asiente, ya mas tranquilo. – Necesita dormir un poco, nada mas. Aquí estará bien.

Busca una manta delgada y cubre a la chica hasta los hombros. Toma a Naruto por el brazo y le guía a la cocina, donde se sientan a tomar un merecido café, que ahora sabe estupendamente.

…..

Otro día mas pasó, Miku dormida en la casa de Hidan y Tobi, en el hospital, en la calma y paz de su habitación para el solo...

– ¡ME VAS COMER LA POLLA CON CUCHARA!. – Una delicada manifestación de lo mas normal a las tres de la mañana en un hospital de cualquier ciudad del mundo. – ¡NO PIENSO HACER ESO, PUNTO!.

– ¡Oh, sí que vas ha hacerlo!, puedes apostar tu culito a que lo harás. – Contestó el gemelo mayor a su hermano. – Si no, no haberte apuntado al juego. – Un gusanito voló por la habitación hasta darle en el pelo, manchando su cabello plateado del naranja del aperitivo.

– Me apunté para no aburrirme, pero nadie dijo que tenía que enseñar el trasero por la ventana, y mucho menos por que tu lo digas. – Respondió enfurruñado, devolviendo el gusanito a su hermano, que usó a su novio como escudo. El pobre Taka, que nada tenía que ver con la millonésima pelea entre esos dos, es el que recibe la lluvia de gusanitos en lugar de su novio.

– Ah, no, no, no, no y no, de eso nada. No es por que yo lo digo, son las reglas. Si pierdes tienes que hacerlo y ya está. – Escupió frente a su hermano, olvidando donde estaban y por qué.

Taka se sentó a los pies de la cama donde descansaba su amigo, medicado hasta las orejas los últimos días, y empezó a quitar los gusanitos de su pelo para ir dejándolos en el bol en el que estaban al principio. Otra mano tomó uno de los gusanitos de su camiseta, pero no cayó en el bol. En su lugar escuchó el crujir que hacen al ser comidos.

Giró la cara para ver a Tobi, sentando en la cama, inclinado hacia los pies, con el brazo estirado para coger un nuevo gusanito y llevarlo a la boca, directamente del pelo de Taka, que le sonrío en respuesta.

– ¿Cómo estás?. – se levantó de un salto y se sentó junto a él, mirándole de arriba abajo nervioso.

– Mmm... confuso. – Tomó otro gusanito y se lo comió mirando a los gemelos,que seguían peleando a voces a su bola.

– ¿Has visto lo que has hecho?. – Acusó a su hermano. – Estarás contento, ya le has despertado.

– ¿Yo?. – Le empujó del hombro y fue hasta su amigo estrechando la mirada a su hermano. – Venga ya, ¿Estarás de coña, no?... El que estaba gritando eras tú, merluzo. – Pasó de su gemelo deliberadamente y se centró en su amigo. – ¿A que no te he despertado?

– No, que va. Gente gritando a mi alrededor es lo mas normal para dormir. – Iba a quejarse, pero no pudo por que sus amigos le abrazaban en grupo, aliviados de que Tobi por fin despertase.

Y de nuevo, sin poder decir nada, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a una enfermera muy, pero que muy cabreada.

Les había avisado un millar de veces de lo que ocurriría si seguían con el escándalo y su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

Entre gruñidos y reniegos, los tres fueron echados a la calle, sin oportunidad de réplica.

Tobi volvió a tumbarse, sin sueño, con una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de sus amigos, y con las mismas preguntas sin respuesta que había hecho. Cerró los ojos, y trató de volver a dormirse... pero le faltaba algo, algo importante.

Después de muchos minutos tratando de volver a dormirse sin éxito, acabó por llamar de nuevo a la enfermera cabreada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había en el gotero, le había mantenido k.o los últimos días, y la bolsa pendía vacía del soporte metálico desde que sus amigos habían sido "invitados" a seguir con la fiesta en otro sitio.

Un cuarto de hora de quejas por parte de la enfermera y medio gotero cargado de un potente analgésico después, Tobi dormía profundamente, aunque no cómodamente.

Seguía faltando algo en su cama.

La delgada esponja que hacía de colchón se hundió un segundo después de una leve brisa exterior que entraba por la ventana entreabierta, le rozara por toda la piel que el camisón del hospital dejaba a la vista. Ventana que segundos antes, estaba cerrada.

Un brazo cruzó su pecho y una pierna se posó sobre su muslo, mientras un pequeño pie encontró su lugar entre sus tobillos. Un poco después, sintió la suavidad de unos cabellos sedosos en su hombro y un pequeño peso sobre el mismo sitio.

Ahora si que podía dormir, tranquilamente.

…

Falta poco para que amanezca, cuando Itachi entra en la habitación que ocupa Tobi en el hospital. Su expresión, entre aliviada y rabiosa se mezcla homogéneamente con el cansancio que marca su rostro.

Un suspiro profundo escapa por la nariz cuando ve a la otra persona en el mismo cuarto, sentado en el sofá que adorna la pequeña habitación junto con una silla al lado de la cama.

Se sienta junto a él, y masajea las sienes, aliviado.

Madara le palmea el hombro y fija su vista en la cama frente a ellos. Sonríe.

Sinceramente, cuando decidió mirar si Miku estaba ahí, después de fugarse de la casa de Hidan con tanta facilidad que los allí presentes quedaron por tontos, no pensó siquiera, que habría alguien acompañando al muchacho... ni mucho menos, que efectivamente, su hija estuviera ahí.

Ya habría tiempo para preguntas, ahora se sentía aliviado, y pudo ver que Madara se sentía igual que él.

Habían vuelto, y su vida estaba patas arriba, pero ser padres implicaba eso, y por muy mal que fuera la situación, verles juntos, tranquilos, mas o menos sanos, y dormidos, era suficiente para ellos...

El amanecer de ese día era precioso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... jejeje

Ahora si que sí, me encanta el cap...Si ya sé que siempre digo esto, pero es verdad, en serio.

Gracias por leer y si dejarais coment, pues me alegraría mucho mas.

Sea como fuere, gracias por leer.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

Shiga san


	13. ¡¡Alta médica no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 13: ¡Alta médica no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Volvía a ser rubia y eso la tenía contenta... pero estar de nuevo con Kakuzu, a solas, en ese consultorio … se estaba llevando su buen humor a dar una vuelta.

Ya le había mirado con lupa, y con la linternita por casi todos los orificios, obligado a seguir el dedo, toser, responder preguntas de lo mas idiota y sacado muestras, otra vez de casi todos los fluidos, hasta quedarse a gusto.

Pero no iba a protestar, eso nunca. Y mucho menos con Hidan y los gemelos en la puerta, a escasos dos metros de ellos, mirando fijamente, y conteniendo el aliento.

Miku estaba segura, por la forma que tenían esos tres de mirarla, que de un momento a otro le saldría un tercer ojo en mitad de la frente.

– Ya, puedes sentarte. – La orden fue seguida de un palmeo en su rodilla y del sonido de los guantes al ser retirados de sus manos. – Y vosotros tres, largo de aquí, el espectáculo ha terminado. Tengo análisis que hacer y no os quiero pululando a mi alrededor. – Había llegado hasta ellos e invitado sutilmente a salir del cuarto con un amable y delicado empujón... que hizo que su pequeña familia cayera de culo en el pasillo unos sobre otros.

– ¡Eh! Quita de encima. – Hidan empujó a su hijo que a su vez se levantó tirando de su hermano, lo que provocó una nueva avalancha de gemelos sobre la tripa del jashinista. – ¡Ughhh!

– ¡Mamá!. – Hika se levantó gateando hacia delante y ayudó a levantar a su madre, empujando con el pie a su hermano sin ninguna consideración. Se giró dispuesto a entrar de nuevo en el consultorio pero la madera la puerta al ser cerrada violentamente quedó a medio milímetro de su nariz.

Su padre no quería público, entendido.

Al ver su paso cerrado, tuvo el detalle de volverse para levantar a su hermano del suelo, aunque este ya estaba de pie y mirándole con una promesa de venganza en sus ojos.

– Vamos a ver a Tobi. – Propuso el mas joven de los tres. – ¿Sigue en el hospital, no?.Si papá no nos deja divertirnos...

– Buscamos la diversión donde esté. – completó el hermano.

Hidan posó la mano en la espalda de su dos pequeños y estiró la comisura de sus labios hasta dibujar una sonrisa plena, avanzando hasta la salida de la casa, empujando a sus niños en la misma dirección...

Sí, ir a ver a la otra mitad del problema haría de su día una fiesta.

…..

– Papá, por favor... dile que pare. – Gruñe lastimero Tobi haciendo un puchero al final de la frase.

– No estás bien, me da igual lo que diga ese medicucho del tres al cuarto. ¡Mírate, estás pálido y desmejorado!... – Acaricia de forma nerviosa el pelo de su hijo una y otra vez hacia la nuca desde las sienes.

– Dei, ya vale. – Madara le abraza por los hombros y besa su cuello, provocando una mirada asesina de su hijo, que responde con una sonrisita traviesa. – Está bien, solo necesita una buena siesta en su cama, una o dos comilonas... Bueno y una buena y extensa ducha y afeitado... pero mírale.. hasta tú has tenido que darte cuenta, de que está perfectamente.

Deidara aparta la mano de la cabeza de su hijo y la posa en el antebrazo de su esposo. Sabe que tiene razón, pero es superior a sus fuerzas. Cuando el gen de madre lo poseía cual demonio, no había nada, ni vivo ni muerto, que pudiera hacerle entrar en razón... y mucho menos en ese momento...

Deidara se sentía desplazado en su papel de madre, por Miku... no exactamente por ella, si no por los sentimientos que su pequeño estaba desarrollando por la chica. Sentía que le daba de lado, que prescindía de su cariño para compartirlo con la "otra".

A Madara la situación le parecía como poco divertida. Deidara con las hormonas de punta por el embarazo iba a darle incontables horas de diversión... Al menos esperaba no tener que compartir con él sus síntomas, como pasó en el anterior. De momento, nada de vómitos ni mareos... pero este nuevo "síntoma", esa neura materno-acosador era tan tierna y adorable, que no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto... y esa faceta de mamá pollito de Deidara siempre le había maravillado.

– Nos vamos a casa. – Tobi levantó la vista hasta su madre, pidiéndole permiso para levantarse de la cama, en la que seguía sentado por obligación.

La puerta del cuarto, levemente abierta se abre de nuevo para dejar entrar a la primera visita "oficial" del día.

La joven de cabellos plateados entró dando saltitos, rompiendo con su actitud la tensión palpable en el cuarto. Ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca, por que su madre entró tras ella casi al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?. – La pregunta salió de sus labios sonrientes.

– Muy bien, Iruka sensei. – Una sonrisa se dibuja en respuesta al gesto del castaño, pero un gruñido de su madre le hace ponerse serio de nuevo. – Acaban de darme el alta, estoy esperando los papeles con el tratamiento para marcharme.

– Bien, me alegra oír eso, de verdad. – Sus palabras son sinceras. – Si te encuentras con fuerzas, la hokage quiere veros a los dos, hay algo que debéis ver con urgencia.

– Entendido. – asiente con la cabeza.

– Madara-san, usted también debería ir, si no es mucha molestia, también sería buena idea que acudiera Itachi- kun. – Su vista se desvío un segundo a Deidara sin querer, pero los dos se dieron cuenta de que el sensei no quería preocupar al artista. – Bueno, tengo un poco de prisa, y solo quería pasarme un momento para ver como estabas. – Le tendió la mano para estrecharla con firmeza tanto al padre como al hijo; Deidara se llevó un dulce beso en la mejilla.

– Que alegría cariñín, que ya te encuentres tan bien. – La chica peliplata intentó dar un paso para acercarse al rubio, pero Iruka tiró de ella y la giró de cara a la puerta. – ¡Mamaaaaaaaa! – Protestó en un gimoteo infantil. Tobi contestó sus incitantes palabras haciendo un gesto grosero con el dedo corazón de la mano derecha. Empezaba a cansarse de la manía de esa mocosa de insinuársele constantemente. No quería nada con ella, ¿Qué parte no entendía?... Para él sería como enrollarse con su hermana y que él supiera, ya tenía novia... y que novia... guau.

– Ve a buscar a tu padre y dile que Tobi sale ya de aquí. – La chica se gira con intención de negarse pero la mirada firme y severa del castaño le hacen pensárselo mejor. Chista fastidiada y sale del cuarto entre reniegos. – Perdón, ha sacado lo impertinente de Kakashi... no śe que voy a hacer con ella...

Iruka sonríe y se despide con la mano.

Acaba de salir cuando una avalancha de peliplatas casi le tira de culo en el pasillo.

Los gemelos se lanzan literalmente sobre su amigo, que ya de pie junto a la cama acaba de nuevo tumbado sobre ella, con los otros dos encima suyo. Hidan entra sonriendo y saluda con los dedos.

Deidara se da cuenta con un solo vistazo que su amigo recién llegado lleva el símbolo en plata de su dios por duplicado.

– Miku está.. – Se adelanta hasta Hidan mientras los chicos hablan a voces tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito los tres al mismo tiempo del blanco colchón.

– Está bien, Kuzu se está divirtiendo con ella... – Hidan sonríe al suspiro profundo que sale sin permiso de los labios del artista. – No estaría aquí si no fuera así, ¿No crees?.

Aunque ha dicho eso, Madara ha notado la mirada que Haku ha dedicado a su madre mientras decía eso. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba, decir que la chica estaba bien era una mentira, posiblemente piadosa para que su propio hijo no se resintiera ni se preocupara mas de la cuenta por la chica.

Madara se da cuenta en ese momento que, desde que han llegado a la aldea, no se han visto.

Miku ha estado prácticamente recluida en el consultorio de Kakuzu desde que abandonó la sala de espera a la carrera. Aunque bien es cierto, que absolutamente todas las noches acababa en el colchón con su hijo, siempre salía del cuarto antes de amanecer, cuando aún seguía dormido. Por su parte Tobi ha estado conectado a diferentes sueros y máquinas, lo que le ha mantenido del mismo modo preso en esas cuatro paredes.

Pero... ¿Qué le podía pasar a la chica que afectase directamente a su hijo si se lo decían?...

Ya preguntaría, a su debido momento.

Sakura entró en la habitación con una carpetita y una bolsa de medicamentos colgando de su muñeca.

Tobi suspiró aliviado, por fin iba a largarse a ahí. Se moría de ganas de ver a su chica de una buena vez.

– Bueno jovencito, ha llegado la hora del adiós. – Sakura le tendió la primera hoja para que la leyera y le fue señalando uno a uno los medicamentos que debía tomar en casa. – No te olvides de tomar ninguna, y te quiero de vuelta la semana que viene para quitar los dos últimos puntos. Si te duchas, asegurate de secar la herida con pequeños toques y realizar las curas como te he puesto en la hoja. – Tobi asiente muy serio, comprendiendo. – Lo bueno sería que la mantuvieras al aire el mayor tiempo posible, sin nada que pueda rozarla.

– En tetaaassss. – canturrean los gemelos entre risas.

– No te preocupes, me ocuparé de todo. – Deidara alarga la mano para tomar los papeles y los medicamentos pero su propio hijo se lo impide en el último segundo.

– Eso no será necesario, mamá. – Palmea el dorso de la mano de su madre y le sonríe. – Lo último que necesitas ahora es mas preocupaciones por mi culpa. Puedo ocuparme de mi mismo, gracias de todos modos, pero necesitas tranquilidad y reposo, o mi hermanito saldrá con uno o dos traumas...- pasó el dorso de los dedos por el vientre de su madre, para recordarle lo que ahí descansa y crece, y que él es plenamente consciente de ello.

– Siempre se me olvida que ya eres mayor. – hace unos morritos muy graciosos que hacen sonreír a los presentes.

– Siempre seré tu bebé, es solo que he crecido un poquito... lo suficiente como para ocuparme de mi mismo. – Hidan, a su lado, le susurra algo al oído, a lo que Tobi asiente con una sonrisa.

Tiene una ligera idea de lo que va a decirle el jashinista, y aunque la curiosidad le mata, lo único que quiere en ese momento es volver a su casa, nada mas.

Y dormir en su camita una semana por lo menos, y llenarse la barriga hasta que le duela... y verla... eso por encima de todo. Pero tampoco quiere entristecer a su madre...

La perspectiva de tener que escaparse de su propia casa para poder ver a su chica se le antojaba incluso divertida... seguramente aún seguía bajo los efectos de alguna de esas potentes analgésicos que le ponían en el suero, por que en su sano juicio, se habría dado cuenta de que divertido no tenía nada.

…...

Miku suspira, de nuevo tumbada en la camilla.

Kakuzu sigue en silencio, dándole la espalda, analizando cada muestra con precisión militar. Suspira, gruñe, y de vez en cuando aprieta la mandíbula, haciendo un extraño sonido de chirrido con las muelas, pero no pronuncia palabra alguna.

La chica se gira sobre sus caderas, para quedar de costado y de espaldas a él. No quiere molestarle, pero tampoco tiene sueño. Solo le aburre y sabe que si pregunta la respuesta seguirá siendo no, que no puede moverse de ahí y punto. Sin razones, ni excusas... era una mierda ser pequeño.

El timbre en la puerta de entrada suena un par de veces, haciendo que la chica vuelva a posición anterior en la camilla y que el mayor gruña por lo alto, al ver interrumpida su investigación.

Se levanta de golpe, haciendo chirriar las patas de la silla al ser arrastradas por el brillante suelo del consultorio y la mira con una advertencia en sus ojos verdes.

Miku comprendió "la sugerencia". Nada de moverse de ahí, hasta que él volviera de ver quien llamaba.

Escuchó como abría la puerta principal después de recorrer el pasillo en pocas zancadas. Desde el cuarto no podía escuchar quien era la visita, pero si el sonido de la misma puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Kakuzu acompañado de otro par de pies mas regresar hasta ella.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en la camilla, mirando fijamente la puerta.

Kakuzu entró primero, mucho mas calmado que cuando se marchó, y eso que apenas había pasado medio minuto. Tras él, una cabellera rubia de punta a la altura de sus caderas, y otra morena, peinada hacia atrás, en una coleta baja y relajada.

– ¡Minatooo!. – Abrió los brazos sin bajar de la cama, pero no hizo falta, por que que el niño se subió de un salto sobre ella y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza. – Papá... ¿Pasa algo?

– Tu hermano quería verte... – Sonrió al escuchar los intentos que hacia el pequeño para no llorar a moco tendido.

Kakuzu volvió a su silla, recogiendo los papeles que seguían sobre la mesa, en los que había anotado sus descubrimientos. Itachi se acercó a él, mientras sus hijos se repartían mimitos y capones a partes iguales, para intercambiar alguna que otra idea con él mayor.

– Madara y yo nos ocupamos de todo. – Kakuzu asintió entendiendo, que ambos padres habían hecho una visita secreta a la roca. – ¿Algún progreso?. – Preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la mesa.

– Tengo la fórmula exacta del veneno, aún sigo batallando con el orden en el que fueron agregados los ingredientes. Muy cruel, y tremendamente efectivo con cualquiera que no sea nuestros niños. – El moreno asiente entendiendo. Al final, los experimentos que habían hecho con los niños no habían sido una pérdida de tiempo como le gruñía Naruto cada vez que podía. – Es devastador, corroe todo lo entra en contacto, y lo pudre casi de inmediato. Y no solo eso, se extiende tan rápido que es imposible de detener... me molesta decirlo pero es una obra de arte siniestamente genial.

– ¿Efectos secundarios?. – giró la vista a penas un segundo a su hija, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor.

– Sigue en observación. No la he dejado moverse de aquí en las dos semanas que llevan en la aldea, y nada de nada. Me sorprende que tuviera fiebre los dos primeros días, luego nada... si no fuera imposible juraría que Hidan y su dios tienen algo que ver... pero no se lo digas o se pondrá insoportable.

– ¿Mas de lo que ya es?. – Los dos estallaron es carcajadas ante el comentario.

Minato también estalló en carcajadas lo que hizo que la atención de los adultos se centrara en los mas pequeños.

– ¡Por supuesto que si, hermanita!. – Grita el pequeño, tirando del cuello de su camiseta con una mano y metiendo la mitad del otro brazos por el hueco, sacando las placas de su hermana y Tobi que cuelgan de una cadenita de su cuello. – Misión super importante, y tengo que entregarlas en mano a la vuelta. – Abre el cierre y saca la que tiene el nombre de su hermana. – Toma.

– Misión cumplida. Bien hecho, campeón. – Besa la frente del niño apartando el pelo del flequillo hacia atrás. – Buen trabajo.

– Puedes volver a casa, Miku. – Kakuzu le acerca un cambio de ropa, de nuevo de los gemelos

….

Taka se despierta de una larga y reparadora siesta en su casa. Izuna está ocupado con una delegación de las tierras del norte en el salón, y Sasuke está limpiando las armas de los tres en la salita junto a su cuarto.

Ve a su madre cuando sale al baño desde su cuarto y se para en la puerta sin hacer ruido. Sasuke gira la cabeza para mirarle.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?. Has dormido mucho. – Dejó el trapo impregnado de aceite para armas a un lado y se levantó del tatami para ponerse frente al muchacho.

– Si, tranquilo... – Miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta de las pintas que debía tener. – Necesito una ducha...

– ¿Porqué no te acercas a casa de Hidan a ver a Miku?, seguro que agradece la visita. – Propone Sasuke a su hijo.

– Si, que buena idea. – Besó su mejilla y salió de nuevo al pasillo.

Sacó del armario sus vaqueros preferidos, una camiseta, un cambio de ropa interior y unos calcetines de algodón blanco.

Se metió en el baño con la ropa y un par de toallas limpias.

Un afeitado y una ducha lo mas caliente que pudo soportar le pusieron contento. Se sentía extrañamente en paz, colmado.

Se secó enérgicamente el cabello, que quedó de punta en la coronilla y se vistió la ropa interior. Deslizó los vaqueros por sus piernas arriba hasta las caderas, pero al tratar de abrocharlos descubrió que no podía.

La cremallera subía hasta la mitad, pero las puntas que debían unirse para cerrar el botón superior quedaban separados por un par de centímetros.

Los sacó de sus piernas con el ceño fruncido. No podía haberse equivocado, esos eran "sus" vaqueros. Esos jeans que todo el mundo tiene que le quedan tan estupendamente que aunque tengan mil años, no se tiran por nada del mundo. Y Taka llevaba con ellos un año y pico, le encantaba la forma que le daban a su trasero... y estaba seguro de que el vaquero no encogía.

Abrió el armario y sacó otro par de jeans, con el mismo resultado. No abrochaban.

Fue de nuevo al baño y sacó la báscula del mueble. Hacía un par de semanas que no tenía misiones que le obligarán a salir del pais del fuego, por lo que no se había hecho los controles peso o de saluz obligatorios en esos casos.

Desnudo sobre la báscula se sorprendió. Subió y bajó de ella media docena de veces, con el mismo resultado. Las mismas cifrás. El mismo número que le indicaba que habia engordado unos cuantos kilos desde la última vez, dos semanas atrás.

No podía ser.

Confuso regresó a su cuarto, cambiando los jeans por un pantalón de deporte cómodo. Se vistió la camiseta y las zapatillas de deporte, mas y mas desconcertado con el paso de los segundos.

No quiso pensar en ello, y salió en dirección a la casa de su chico para ver a su preciosa y alocada primita...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Wiiiiiiii, other cap... Sugoiiii

Estoy tan contentaaaa aish me super encanta, en serio... pero

**¡¿QUE PASA CON ESOS REIVEWSESSSS?! **

En fin, cada vez que no dejáis coment, Sasuke se queda sin mimitos de Izuna...

En vuestras manos lo dejo, jajajaj

Por lo demás, nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

Shiga san.

P.D.: Es curioso pero siempre termino de escribir los caps a las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada. Da igual a la hora que empiece, siempre termino super actual: 03:25 de la noche.


	14. ¡¡Misterio resuelto no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 14: ¡Misterio resuelto no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Era sencilla, una misión de lo mas fácil.

Solo tenía que caminar los pasos que le separaban de la tienda, cruzar la puerta.

"Hola buenas noches." "Buenas noches" le respondería el dependiente.

Iría por una cesta que rodaría tras el con sus pequeñas ruedas. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar el precio, o las ventajas del mejor producto, a estas alturas le daba lo mismo. Solo tenía que coger uno, el que fuera, echarlo en la cesta, junto con una caja de condones, lubricante, seda dental, revista porno "Especial Tetas gigantes", esto último para disimular lo que realmente quería llevarse, ¡Ah, super importante! chicles de menta y botella de agua.

Una vez hecha la compra de "productos de primera necesidad" solo tenía que ponerlos sobre el mostrador, mirar al dependiente como si todo le diera lo mismo, pagar la cuenta, tomar la bolsa con sus cosas entre los dedos y salir de ahí suplicando que ningún conocido le hubiese visto.

Taka suspiró. Era un plan sencillo, y sin embargo no se había movido frente a la tienda de 24H del otro lado de la aldea. Tampoco era tan idiota como para comprar eso cerca de casa.

No gracias.

Aunque con la suerte que tenía estaba seguro de que, seguramente, su madre se quedaría sin arroz, en ese momento, y que todas las tiendas de 24H de la aldea estarían cerradas y la única abierta seria esa en ese momento... y entonces tendría que explicar que hacía a la una y media de la madrugada un jovencito de diecisiete años en mitad de la calle un día entre semana, y por que había ido a comprar en pijama a esas horas... o peor aún, por que no se había movido del sitio la última media hora... vale, parecía un maldito acosador...

Suspiró frustrado.

Se dio cuenta de que sus padres no estaban. Izuna había salido en dirección a Suna por la mañana y Sasuke había ido a visitar a un amigo suyo en la niebla, a si que, estaba solo en casa...

Otro suspiro.

Menudo momento para quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en el banco frente a la tienda y fijó su vista de nuevo en el interior que podía ver perfectamente a través del cristal del escaparate. Se frotó los brazos con rapidez.

Tanto pensar en que hacer, y se había olvidado la chaqueta. Tenía frío, mucho frío. El pijama no abriga lo suficiente como para estar de madrugada en mitad de la calle.

– No funciona. – Escuchó perfectamente en su oído.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que se acercaban a él lo suficiente como para hablarle a medio centímetro de la oreja. Se sobre saltó y estuvo a punto de caerse al ponerse de pie de un salto, pero fue sostenido a tiempo por unos fuertes brazos y una sonrisa.

– ¿No funciona, qué?. – Preguntó mas tranquilo, pero con la mano cerrada en un puño a la altura del corazón, como si de ese modo sus latidos se calmaran. Una sonrisa nerviosa ocupó su cara.

– Utilizar la telepatía con el dependiente para que te saque ositos de gominola. – Recitó Miku con una gran sonrisa. – Créeme, lo he intentado y nada. Tienes que entrar y pagarlos.

– Mmm... gracias por el consejo, pero no van por ahí los tiros. – Tiritó inconscientemente y volvió a sentarse, arrastrando a su prima con él y pegándose a ella para calentarse aunque fuera un poco. – ¿Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?.

– Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿No?. – Bostezó y se acurrucó contra el chico. – No puedo dormir. Me he acostumbrado a dormir pegada a Tobi y ahora no puedo hacerlo sola... a si que, me he dicho: Miku, date un paseo, cánsate lo suficiente como para caer redonda en la cama, y cruza los dedos para que funcione, y aquí me tienes. – Taka la miró intensamente, con una medio sonrisa en sus labios. – Es que me da "nosequé" colarme en su casa. Una cosa es el hospital, que estaba tirado de lo fácil que era, pero esquivar a Madara eso ya son palabras mayores. – Se aferró al chico y siguió su linea de visión que seguía en el interior de la tienda. – ¿Qué pasa?. – Trató de adivinar que era lo que tenía de interesante la tienda como para que su primo ni pestañeara mirándola, pero nada, que no daba con ello.

Taka la miró, sin mas. Ahí estaba la pregunta, que él mismo se había hecho todo el día. ¿Qué pasaba?... bueno, necesitaba alguien a quien contárselo como el respirar, y teniendo en cuenta que en esa aldea llenita de ninjas hasta los topes, un secreto no dura ni medio segundo, y si tenía que enterarse por alguien, mejor de su propia boca.

– ¡ ¿Quien soy?!. – Unas manos taparon los ojos de Miku en ese preciso instante desde atrás. – ¿No puedes dormir?. – Apartó las manos al mismo tiempo que giraba la cara para meter su cabeza entre la de los dos chicos, mirando a la rubia.

– ¡Tobi!. – Saltó sobre el espaldar del banco a sus brazos pillándole desprevenido. Rodeó el asiento con ella encima y se sentó donde estaba la chica. Taka se limitó a mirarles sonriendo. La verdad, sonaba mucho mejor contárselo a los dos juntos. Tobi era el mayor, y el mas centrado de los tres... a su manera. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– No podía dormir... y me he escapado, un poquito. – Posó las palmas en sus mofletes rojos por el frío de Miku para calentarlos y se giró para hacer lo mismo al chico. – He ido a tu casa y tu madre me ha dicho que habías salido a dar un paseo... y bueno, he tardado un poco pero he sentido tu chakra y otro un poco mas inusual, no pensé que fueras tú. – Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en los hombros del morenito para después abrazar con ganas a Miku. – ¿Qué hacemos aquí, pelándonos de frío?. – Miró a su chica y después a la tienda, que señaló con la cabeza. – No funciona... deja de hacer el tonto, si quieres chucherías te invito.

– Es culpa mía que estemos aquí. – Aclaró Taka. – Creo que estoy... que estoy...¡Oh, mierda! – Miró a la pareja alternativamente. Tobi lo había entendido sin necesidad de mas explicaciones, por la cara que tenía en ese momento, el mensaje era claro. Miku seguía sonriendo. – Y mis padres no están, y yo... yo... – Se puso de pie, y nada mas.

– ¿Has hablado con Hika?. – Tobi le miró serio, posando la mano en el hombro del muchacho.

– Si, esta tarde. – Miró al suelo, evitando su mirada fija. – Es mi problema.

– ¿Es lo que te ha dicho él?, ¿Qué es problema tuyo?. – Sonó demasiado molesto, lo que tuvo el efecto contrario. Taka contuvo un sollozo y asintió.

– No han sido sus palabras exactas, pero si... me ha dicho que no necesita líos, y que haga lo que tenga que hacer... pero sin contárselo. – Tobi le abrazó contra él.

– Pero primero tienes que estar seguro, ¿No?. – La voz de Miku hizo a los dos chicos girarse hacia ella. – Es esto lo que te daba vergüenza comprar. – Sacó la prueba de embarazo de la bolsa. Tobi se apresuró a volver a meterla dentro para que no se viera. – No se si he acertado, he pillado la primera que he visto.

– A mi casa no podemos ir. – Tobi se lamentó. Taka negó también. Sus padres no estaban pero siempre había un par de anbus de la familia rondando por los alrededores. De hecho le sorprendía que no hubiese alguno pululando por la calle cerca de él en ese momento preciso.

– Mi padre no está, trabajo, ya sabéis de que va el tema. – Miku enhebró a los dos chicos por los brazos, guiándolos en dirección a su casa.

Taka suspiró, un poco mas tranquilo. Aunque temía lo que Naruto pudiera decirle, era cierto que de todos los adultos que les rodeaban normalmente, era el que menos miedo le daba, y en el que confiar con mas facilidad si las cosas se ponían feas... que se pondrían seguro, conociendo su suerte era lo mas fácil que ocurriera.

– Mejor me voy a casa, antes de que mi madre entré en pánico y envíe a todo el anbu a buscarme. – Tobi besó la frente de Miku y agitó la mano en el aire al chico. – Si me necesitas para lo que sea, ya sabes donde estoy, ¿De acuerdo?.

El morenito asintió y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

No le dio tiempo ni a pensar cuando su prima abrió la puerta y tiró de él, hasta el baño de invitados.

– Hola mamá, me he encontrado a Taka en la calle, se mea como una persona mayor, acuéstate mamá, mañana te lo cuento. Besitoooooooossss. – Blam!, portazo.

Narutó se quedó con la mano en alto, en mitad del saludo y con la boca abierta, apunto de pronunciar un reclamo sobre la hora y sobre que Miku se tomaba demasiadas libertades cuando su padre no estaba presente en la casa, bla, bla , bla... A su hija no parecía importarle mucho, dada la rapidez con la que había pasado de largo, arrastrando al moreno con ella.

Sentó a Taka sobre la tapa del retrete y se sentó ella encima de uno de los muslos del chico. Tiró la bolsa a un lado y buscó la apertura de la caja girándola entre sus dedos.

Sonriente sacó el artefacto envuelto en plástico y se lo pasó al chico, mientras desplegaba las instrucciones y se sumergía en la lectura completamente concentrada.

– Vale, tteba. – Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe y observó la escena. Miku puso cara de susto pero el chico casi parecía aliviado, como si estuviera esperando esa entrada desde que había llegado. – ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y no me vengas con excusas, jovencita.

Naruto le arrebató la hoja de instrucciones de la mano y leyó la primera frase. Bajó lentamente la hoja para enfocar sus ojos directamente en su hija como un rayo láser preparado para dispararse.

– Mamá... – susurró la chica. – No es lo que parece, lo juro.

– Ah, si no es lo que parece me quedo mas tranquilo. – Estrechó la mirada y le devolvió la hoja a su hija. – Cuando terminéis aquí, a dormir... Yo ahora vengo, voy un momento a matar a Tobi.

– Tío Naruto. – Taka se levantó obligando a Miku a levantarse con él. – Es mío...Miku solo me está … ayudando...

Naruto suspiró expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe por la nariz. Cerró la puerta lentamente tras él y agarró al chico por la nuca para atraerlo a su pecho.

El hijo de Sasuke se quedó tieso como un palo por la impresión. Esperaba una lluvia de gritos y reproches , pero no un abrazo lleno de comprensión y calidez.

Por un momento el chico se acordó de su madre, pero la situación le devolvió a la realidad. No tenía muy claro como iban a reaccionar sus padres, pero temía que le hicieran daño... no podría con ello si eso sucedía... teniendo en cuenta el día de mierda que llevaba, un abrazo de Naruto era lo mas maravilloso que podía pasarle.

– Tienes que hacer pis aquí. – Miku interrumpió el abrazo para resolver el misterio de una buena vez, señalando el cacharro envuelto que aún tenía su primo en la mano. – Según esto, un punto y una raya, nada, negativo, un punto y una cruz, enhorabuena. Cinco minutos y misterio resuelto. – Vamos mamá, será mejor que le dejemos … bueno hacer sus cosas.

– Espera, no me dejes solo. – Taka la agarró por el brazo, sin fuerza. Naruto asintió comprensivo y salió del baño. Aprovechó para comprobar el sueño de Minato y tomarse algo calentito.

– ¿Quieres que salga mientras... ya sabes... – Señaló el retrete.

– Me vale con que te des la vuelta. – Hizo un puchero. – De todos modos, no tengo ganas.

– ¿Y ahora?. – Miku abrió el grifo y dejó que sonara el agua. Taka concentró su mirada en el chorrito y negó. – Bebe, hasta llenarte y que te den muchas ganas... tienes permiso para cargarte la taza con el chorro.

– Ja jajajajaaja. – Taka estalló en sonoras carcajadas. – Sí definitivamente, contárselo a su prima había sido su mejor decisión del día.

Bebió hasta que le dolió al tragar y se sentó de nuevo, a la espera. Pinzando entre sus dedos el pantalón del pijama evitaba mirar a la chica frente a él. Levantó la mirada, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Estudió a la rubita, de espaldas a él, con la frente pegada a la puerta. Estaba seguro de que tenía los ojos cerrados y todo.

Siguió las indicaciones del papelito y dejó el artefacto dentro del lavabo, mientras la otra le esperaba sin moverse.

– ¿Cómo voy a saber que han pasado los cinco minutos?. – Miró alrededor. – ¿Tienes reloj?.

– ¿Ya lo has hecho?. – Levantó una ceja, ni se había dado cuenta de que su primo había hecho pis ahí con ella a menos de dos metros. Volvió a sentarse en su muslo y le aferró la cabeza con los dos brazos.

Naruto entró de nuevo y se unió al abrazo.

Minutos después Miku le daba la espalda de pie frente al lavabo, en silencio, y era Taka quien estaba sentado sobre los muslos de Naruto, que también la miraba expectante.

– Vamos nena, dispara. – El zorrito metía prisa a su hija. – Si o no... – apretó la mano de su sobrino entre las suyas.

– Pues... – Se giró lentamente con una mueca en la cara muy extraña. Parecía como si quisiera sonreír después de haber chupado un limón. – No sé si es bueno o malo, pero... Puntito y cruz... Enhorabuena primito, según esto perteneces al club del bebé a bordo.

Naruto esperó alguna reacción del chico, pero nada sucedía. Los segundos pasaban y sus ojos negros seguían fijos en el aparatito de plástico en los dedos de su prima.

Miku le abrazó, sin importarle que su madre estaba ahí y que la postura no era muy cómoda para ninguno de ellos.

– Mañana por la mañana vamos al hospital. – Taka asintió a su tío, aún pensativo. – Esta cosa está muy bien, pero mejor nos aseguramos bien, ¿De acuerdo?.Sakura chan no se lo dirá a nadie, tranquilo.

Pensó que el silencio del chico se debía al miedo a que sus padres se enteraran.

– No te preocupes, mi madre hablará con el tío Sasuke. – Naruto asintió para darle la razón a su hija. – Bostezó al final de la frase y se enderezó después de ladearse a ambos lados y estirar los músculos. – Vamos a dormir, anda.

Miku arrastró al muchacho hasta su cama y se tumbo a su lado, como un koala abrazada a él con brazos y piernas. Curiosamente y a pesar del temor que el embotaba la mente, no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido, abrazado el también al cuerpo de su prima.

Naruto los arropó con cuidado y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Se deslizó a la habitación de su hijo y miró de colocó de nuevo sobre el colchón, ya que dormía con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y salío, para ir a su cama.

El día de mañana se presentaba ante el largó y muy, pero que muy pesado...

…..

Dio una vuelta en el colchón.

Otra, al otro lado esta vez.

Otra mas.

Apretó la mandíbula, cabreándose por momentos.

Dobló el brazo tras su nuca y agarró la almohada con ganas. Lanzó el brazo hacia afuera, trazando un circulo perfecto en el aire y estrellando la almohada en la cara de su hermano, que fingía dormir en la litera bajo él.

– Ya vale, me tienes harto. – Masculló Haku entre dientes. – No me dejas dormir.

Hika no había hecho ruido alguno, de hecho, desde que se había metido en la cama lo único que había hecho era respirar con los ojos cerrados, nada mas. No podía dormir y no hacía mas que darle vueltas y mas vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su novio por la tarde. O su ex... no tenía muy claro en que había quedado lo suyo. Lo que tenía claro es que si el primer problema que se les presentaba no podían superarlo, lo suyo no iba a ir muy lejos.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó con su gemelo, retomando sus pensamientos después de devolverle la almohada a la cama de arriba sentándose en la suya y estirando el brazo para que su hermano la alcanzara.

Haku gruñó y saltó al suelo. Le miró un rato y acabó por meterse con su hermano en la cama, cosa que no hacían desde los tres años, momento en el que su madre los separó en literas para que durmieran sin darse de leches todas las noches.

– Ya que no me dejas dormir con tu run run. – Le dio en la sien con el índice estirado. – Cuéntame al menos que pasa.

– Es Taka... – El silencio que siguió al nombre de su chico se prolongó varios segundos, hasta completar un minuto entero en el que Haku no necesitó que su hermano dijera nada más.

– Mamá va a matarte... y luego papá te resucitará para que Izuna y Sasuke te maten de nuevo, y muy posiblemente te resucite de nuevo para hacerte la autopsia mientras sigues vivo... ¿En que estabas pensando?... En que no se, pero con que... tengo una ligera idea.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé?. – murmuró frustrado. – Llevo toda la maldita tarde dándole vueltas y no se me ocurre nada.

– Eres un jodido mocoso, que se te va a ocurrir a ti. – Haku le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. – Tienes quince años, la palabra padre te viene enorme... y mas teniendo en cuenta que tienes la edad mental de Minato...- Hika se giró en el sitio, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. – No es eso, ¿Verdad?... has hecho algo mucho mas estúpido …

– Le dije que no era problema mío. – se escondió de nuevo en la almohada.

– Enhorabuena hermano, acabas de superar tu última marca de estupidez. Cuando creo que no puedes ser mas tonto, me sorprendes. – Hizo el amago de aplaudir pero Hika le detuvo, miranda suplicando ayuda. – Díselo a papá, él sabrá que hacer.

Hika negó dándole la espalda. Su hermano tiró de su hombro para obligarle a ponerse boca-arriba.

– No seas gilipollas, me matará como se lo diga. – Respondió molesto

– Te matará como se enteré por alguien mas... Ya que vas a morir de todos modos, al menos que lo sepa por ti, ¿No?. – Se tumbó dejando que su hermano le diera la espalda...

Al menos ya podía dormir...

Lo mejor sería decírselo a Kakuzu, pero eso ya mañana, después de las clases...

oooooooooo

Acompañaron a Minato hasta la puerta de la academia. Miku se fue al edificio de la Hokaqe, ya que tenía la reunión para hablar de la misión encubierta que había hecho con Tobi y finalmente, Taka y Naruto se encaminaron al hospital.

El rubio aferraba la mano de su sobrino dulcemente. Al pobre muchacho estaba a punto de darle un ataque a causa de tanta incertidumbre, y mucho mas desde que Naruto le había dicho que sus padres habían sido informados esa misma noche y que los dos, volvían en ese momento a la aldea.

Sakura asomó por una de las consultas y les hizo un gesto con la mano, para que se acercaran.

– Tranquilízate, cielo. No voy ha hacerte daño, esto no duele nada. – Le enseñó la máquina de ultrasonidos y palmeó la camilla con la mano abierta, sonriendo.

Era muy fácil decirle que se tranquilizara, pero no podía, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se tumbó en la camilla y ladeó la cabeza al lado contrario, evitando así la mirada de Naruto. Ojalá también pudiera tapar sus oídos.

– Tengo que avisar a sus padres, lo sabes, ¿No?. – Sakura se puso los guantes y pulsó el botón para encender la máquina. Un destello parpadeante y un montón de números surgieron de la pequeña pantalla. – Lo siento Taka. Eres menor y la ley me obliga a decírselo en estos casos.

– No te preocupes, ya lo saben, yo mismo les avisé anoche, vienen para acá. – Naruto posó la mano en el hombro del chico y le acarició el pelo, peinando la parte de sus sienes, sentado a su lado con la silla de la mesa del consultorio. El chico tembló mas fuerte y apretó los ojos, por los que escapaba una lágrima furtiva. Apretó la mandíbula para no llorar.

Escuchó el sonido del gel salir del bote y la tela de su camiseta al ser levantada. Algo suave y frio recorrió su abdomen y bajo vientre. Muy despacio, lentamente, mientras él permanecía tieso, en tensión.

De repente el mundo crujió y se desmoronó para volver a montarse por si solo.

Un latido, rápido, fuerte y claro, se escuchó por el consultorio. Y el pánico lo invadió.

Estaba mas que claro, estaba preñado, maldita sea. Y sus padres iban a enterarse, y venían de camino, si no estaban ya en el hospital...

Taka se ahogaba. Quiso vomitar pero no podía. Trató de bajarse de la camilla pero un mareo repentino le devolvió a la fría superficie metálica sobre la que estaba tumbado. Naruto le hablaba, tranquilizándole, pero él sencillamente no escuchaba.

Una aguja se internó en su brazo y no pudo ni protestar. Pocos segundos después estaba inconsciente y recuperando la calma.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, reconoció de inmediato la silueta de su madre.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Taka había sido trasladado a una habitación libre, en la que llevaba mas de cinco horas. Sin embargo lo que le hizo despejarse del todo fue la voz de su padre, en el mismo cuarto, sentado a sus pies.

– ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?. – Su voz se escuchó claramente, por encima de los siseos de las sábanas.

– Lo siento, papá. – Gimoteó, a punto de romper a llorar... y lo habría hecho de no ser por la siguiente frase que pronuncio su padre.

– Somos demasiado jóvenes para ser abuelos...Mírame, aún soy sexy. – Sasuke le palmeó en el hombro sin fuerza, apretando a su hijo después entre sus brazos.

– Cierto, tu padre tiene razón... Aún somos un par de jovencitos. – Taka sorbió los mocos por la nariz. Izuna alargó un pañuelo de papel que Sasuke posó en la nariz de su hijo como cuando era niño.

–¿Sabes el susto que nos hemos llevado cuando Naruto nos ha pedido que viniéramos al hospital por que te pasaba algo?. – Le informó su padre.

– ¿No estáis enfadados?. – Preguntó entre resuellos.

– Por supuesto que lo estamos, muchachito. – Sasuke giró el pañuelo para volver a limpiar la nariz del chico. – Pero nos alegra saber que no tienes nada grave que te matará... lo siento por tu padre.

-¿Por qué?. – Taka miró a su padre sin entender nada.

– Por que voy a quedarme sin biblioteca. – Revolvió el cabello de su hijo con la mano. – El bebé necesitará un sitio en el que dormir. – Aclaró el futuro abuelo.

– Entonces no vais a obligarme a … – Se sentó en la cama y miró a sus padres alternativamente.

– Por supuesto que no. No somos esa clase de monstruo... pero tienes que entender que va a ser un camino difícil y largo... – Taka asintió a su madre. Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que era perder un bebé y no permitiría que su pequeño pasara por lo mismo, y mucho menos por voluntad propia.

– Somos tus padres. Te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites. – Izuna le agarró la mano y acarició el mentón de su hijo mientras Sasuke le acercaba las zapatillas para que fuera poniéndoselas y poder volver a casa.

Nadie mencionó a la otra mitad del problema y Taka lo agradeció. No quería hablar de él en ese momento.

– También puedes contar conmigo, -tteba. – Naruto levantó la mano desde la puerta, acompañando a Sakura.

– Este es tu tratamiento. – le pasó una hoja con los medicamentos y tomas. – y aquí tienes las citas médicas. Quiero verte en todas ellas, ¿De acuerdo?

– Claro. – Taka suspiró, mas calmado que nunca.

Iba a ser madre, algo inmenso y quizá demasiado temprano para él, pero bueno... era algo bueno y él solo quería sonreír.

– Bueno, puedes volver a casa. – Sakura salió del cuarto tras decir eso y Taka se puso de pie.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron hasta la puerta, y el chico les siguió hasta que se dio cuenta de que su padre no lo hacía.

– Vosotros adelantaros... yo tengo algo que hacer. – Canturreó con una enorme sonrisa, para después, sin dejar que nadie le dijera nada, desaparecer tras una rápida nube de humo...

Y reaparecer justo a la espalda de Kakuzu, que ajeno a todo el drama, disfrutaba de su deporte favorito... hacer cuentas y mas cuentas con el dinero disponible.

Izuna ensanchó la sonrisa hasta hacerla infinita... tenía mucho de que hablar con ese hombre.

…..

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lo dejo aquí que lo que sigue es densito y me alargaré mucho si no, jejeje

Gracias por leer y comentar y mil besos a todas.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	15. ¡¡Normalidad entre comillas no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 15: ¡Normalidad entre comillas no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Un repiqueteo constante suena en el pasillo.

Tobi golpea con los nudillos pero sin dar fuerte, solo para que la persona del interior del baño se entere de que quiere entrar...desde hace mas de media hora.

Pero su hermana, si le escucha, le está ignorando a propósito, descaradamente.

–Déjame entrar. Voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa. –Susurra enfadado a la madera de la puerta del baño.

– No es mi culpa haberme levantado antes, hermanito. –Se hace la chulita desde dentro. –Espera que salga.

– No puedo, ya te lo he dicho. –Vuelve a martillear la puerta con la punta de dos dedos, esta vez. – Tengo una reunión con la Hokage en media hora... por lo menos deja que me afeite. Tu puedes echarte tus potinges en tu cuarto, tienes espejo ahí, pero yo no puedo afeitarme en otro sitio.

– Ve al otro baño. – Razona sin abrir. –Papá y mamá aún están dormidos, ni se enterarán.

– No pienso... –Baja la voz y habla pegando los labios a la rendija de la puerta. – No pienso entrar en el cuarto de papá y mamá... y menos con mamá embarazado... tu no tienes ni idea pero yo ya lo he vivido. Hay ciertas cosas que no quiero volver a ver. Dame mi bolsa, y me iré aunque sea al fregadero en la cocina, pero ya, que voy a llegar tarde.

– No, no, no, no... pídelo por favor, her-ma-ni-tooooo.

Tobi mira el reloj del pasillo. Discutir con ella solo le hará perder mas tiempo, tiempo que no tiene.

Desliza la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, el mismo al que no quería entrar, con toda la habilidad ninja que ha ido puliendo con el tiempo y camina de puntillas los tres pasos que le separan de la siguiente puerta.

Casi ha puesto un pie en el baño cuando un "ejem" a su espalda le hace suspirar descubierto.

Su padre le mira, preguntando mudamente la razón de ese ataque tan gratuito a su intimidad con su rubio. Tobi se limita a señalar al pasillo con la cabeza.

– Solo necesito una cuchilla y un poco de espuma y me iré. – Murmura cerca de la oreja de su padre para no despertar a su madre, sobre la cama durmiendo plácidamente ajeno a todo el drama mañanero que se desarrolla en su casa. –Tengo que estar en el despacho de la Hokage en veinte minutos y no quiero ir con estas pintas.

Madara asiente, poniendo en la mano de su hijo una de las cuchillas nuevas, aún en su envoltorio.

Él también tiene que ir a la misma reunión, a si que, mete a su hijo en el baño para que aproveche mientras se viste.

Besa a Deidara en la frente antes de salir, sin importarle que su hijo está delante y se marchan a los pocos minutos.

El rubio se levanta en cuanto la puerta de la calle se cierra y va directamente a por su desconsiderada hija. Por su culpa había perdido una apuesta con Madara... y su esposo no era de los que se olvidaban cuando tenían razón.

Dos golpes secos contra la puerta y la chica sale con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro. Esa sonrisa que solo tienes cuando te has salido con la tuya.

Su madre frente a ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho le hace borrarla de inmediato.

Las bromas a su hermano no tienen gracias si su madre la pilla in-fraganti.

Una promesa de un castigo cercano es la despedida de su madre justo antes de ir a clase esa mañana.

Mierda.

…...

Hika mira insistentemente al sitio vacío de su novio en la clase al mismo tiempo que nota la mirada intermitente de su hermano en su persona.

Estaba haciendo cola en el patio para entrar, cuando vio claramente a Taka con Naruto marcharse desde la puerta de la academia después de despedirse de Minato.

Sabía que sus padres no estaban, a si que, su arranque de estupidez había recaído en Taka cuando estaba solo en casa, sin apoyo.

Pero ahora en serio. ¿Qué respuesta esperaba después de soltarle a bocajarro un "creo que tenemos un problema"?. Tranquilo me casaré contigo y juntos buscaremos un nombre para el bebé que haga juego con los nuestros... por favor.

Pero Haku tenía razón... por lo menos tenía que haberse ofrecido a acompañarle al medico, o decirle que todo iba a ir bien, aunque en realidad no lo creyera, y su primer pensamiento fuera que estaba de mierda hasta el cuello.

Su padre iba a matarlo... y eso si tenía un buen día y estaba de buen humor... de su madre aún no se había hecho una idea concreta. Era tan impredecible que no tenía muy claro que iba a pasar. Lo mismo le daba una paliza de muerte y le encerraba en el templo de Jashin hasta los treinta, o secuestraba a Taka y le encadenaba a la cama para venerar a su nieto a gusto...

Suspiró.

Recordó que le había dicho a Taka que no era su problema... ¡Oh, por Jashin! ¿Cómo podía ser tan gilipollas? Claro que era su problema... de hecho era culpa suya... a medias. Quiso probar y al morenito le pareció bien, podía haberse negado, ¿No?.

Otro suspiro.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer", otra de sus perlitas dedicada al que era su novio. En ese punto recordó la visión de Taka junto a Naruto.

Sus padres no estaban y el adulto mas cercano era el rubio. Taka era menor de edad, si quisiera seguir su consejo y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer... necesitaría la firma y el consentimiento de alguien de su familia para hacerlo.

"pero no me lo digas". Bien, esa parte la había cumplido... aunque no habían pasado ni unas cuantas horas. Vaya mierda.

Abrió mucho los ojos en mitad de un pensamiento.

Si Taka necesitaba la presencia de Naruto, solo podía significar que iba a deshacerse del problema.

Bueno, sería justo. Le había dado la espalda y prácticamente empujado a esa situación. No le había dado oportunidad para hablar, para decirle que pensaba de ser padres, si es que era eso lo que le pasaba o simplemente eran gases.

Un nuevo suspiro. Ignorando la clase, pero fingiendo interés piensa de nuevo en eso, y se lo imagina.

Su dulce novio, en el hospital...siendo operado para …

Un momento.

Él no quería eso. Vale que era demasiado mocoso para tener uno, pero Taka no podía deshacerse de él sin mas. ¿Y si salía mal? , ¿Y si había una complicación y le perdía.?, ¿Y si no era así?, ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarle a la cara después de saber que había hecho eso?... No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Se puso de pie, sin ser consciente de que aún seguía en clase. Su hermano le imitó, y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo, aguantando el rapapolvo de la profesora por interrumpir la clase.

Miró el reloj sobre la pizarra y le pareció que llevaban una eternidad ahí.

Si Taka quería seguir su consejo había tenido tiempo de sobra de llevarlo a cabo.

El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho.

Fue consciente, quizá demasiado tarde, de que no quería que el moreno sufriera.

Haku sonrió. Su hermano era un mocoso egoísta, pero una vez que se daba cuenta de su error, trataba de resolverlo como fuera, y ya se había dado cuenta de algo importante a juzgar por su expresión.

Pudo ver en su cabeza con perfecta nitidez la visión de su cuñadito ensangrentado, moribundo, culpando a su hermano de haber matado a su bebé... si, su hermanito tenía el mismo gen de exageramiento que su madre.

Él también había visto a Taka con Naruto, y entendió a la primera que seguramente irían al hospital para asegurarse de si el morenito estaba en cinta o no... pero su gemelo tenía que sacarlo todo de contexto y hacerse su propio drama a medida...

Su sonrisa se hizo mas evidente... oh si, iba a disfrutar muchísimo los próximos meses...

Sobre todo cuando su padre le pillara.

…..

Tsunade tendió a los dos jóvenes los sobres con su paga por la misión. La cantidad de ceros casi les hace marearse. Ninguno de los dos había visto tanto número junto a no ser que fuera un número de teléfono.

– Ettoooo... Baachan, aquí hay demasiado dinero. –Tobi asintió apoyando la afirmación de su novia. – El pago por completar la misión eran cien mil, y aquí hay mas de millón y medio...

Itachi tomó el cheque de su hija y pestañeó como respuesta antes de devolverlo a la chica.

– Y así era, si hubieseis completado la misión tal cual se os asignó. La cuestión es que el segundo pergamino que recuperaste es de un valor incalculable para la aldea. Los señores feudales han tenido a bien pagaros lo que consideran justo por vuestro trabajo.. yo pedía mas pero tampoco podemos pasarnos... Además, viene bien este tipo de cosas para futuros favores. No olvidéis que la aldea os debe un gran favor a los dos, ¿De acuerdo, chicos?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron a la líder.

Acto seguido la mujer dio dos sobres idénticos a sus padres ahí presentes.

– Gracias a vosotros también, un gran trabajo sin duda, aunque innecesario, pero bien hecho y es justo que se os pague. – Dirigió una dura mirada a los dos hombres que, mas como padres que como ninjas, habían ido a "sacar la basura" en la Roca, deteniendo a numerosos ninjas de esa aldea, desarticulando su red de información y haciendo una "amigable" visita al viejo verde que había acogido a sus pequeños entre sus muros.

Con un gesto de la mano la mujer les indicó que podían marcharse, al igual que a Itachi.

– Tú, quédate. – Dijo mirando a Madara que asintió conforme. Esperó hasta que se quedaron solos y se levantó del sillón para rodear la mesa y sentarse sobre ella, delante del moreno.

Le dio una carpeta que Madara consultó inmediatamente. Pasó los documentos uno por uno, hasta repasarlos todos y asintió cuando terminó de leerlos.

Tsunade puso una llave encima, con una arandela de la que pendía un cartoncito con una dirección.

– Tu "pequeña esposa" va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere. –Tsunade sorbió de su té con una sonrisa solo de imaginarse la cara que podría el artista si supiera que se refería a él con ese mote que a ella le parecía tan gracioso.

– Seguramente, pero tendrá que entenderlo... o eso espero, la verdad. –Suspiró feliz.

–¿Y como llevas lo de ser padre de nuevo?. –Pregunta, la líder ninja queda apartada a un lado para ser la amiga de toda la vida.

– Pues debe ser por la edad, pero mas tranquilo que las dos anteriores. –Sonríe a la expresión cómplice de la rubia. –Esta vez estoy preparado y nada me pillará por sorpresa.

– Teniendo cuenta las dos anteriores y conociendo a Deidara, yo no estaría tan segura de que no pueda sorprenderte... – Tsunade levanta una ceja, divertida. –Bueno como sea, enhorabuena y si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme... –Madara asiente agradecido. La mujer señala la carpeta en su mano y la llave, que el hombre guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón –Espero que te guste, me ajusté a lo que pediste y mi ayudante encontró un par de ellos... elegí ese por que está mas cerca de vuestra casa... pásate a echar un vistazo y me comentas lo que sea, ¿Vale?.

– Muchas gracias, por todo. – Hace una profunda reverencia en agradecimiento.

– No hay de qué, para eso estoy aquí. – Agita la mano en el aire para pedirle que se largue de una buena vez.

…..

Itachi vuelve a casa mientras la parejita decide disfrutar del inesperado tiempo libre con el que se han encontrado.

Dan un breve paseo, y al final Tobi decide pasar por casa un momento. Con las prisas y el lio por la mañana con su hermana y el tema del baño, se había dejado la cartera en casa y le apetecía invitar a Miku a tomar algo.

Extrañamente no hay nadie en casa. Una nota con la letra de su madre indicando que está en casa de Hidan de visita le indica que no volverá hasta la hora de comer. Su padre se ha quedado con la Hokage y su hermana estará en clase hasta el mediodía.

Busca la cartera en la chaqueta, y en el armarito de la entrada, sin resultados. Va hasta la cocina y mira por encima de la mesa. Mientras Miku le va siguiendo divertida por toda la casa.

Acaba en su cuarto después de mirar en el baño de sus padres, por si acaso.

Mira por los cajones y por dentro del armario, nada.

Se sube a la cama y la descubre caída entre la cama y la pared... mete el brazo y la agarra. Al levantarse descubre a Miku cotilleando en su armario.

Sonríe hasta que se da cuenta de que su novia está peligrosamente cerca de su "Tesoro solo para chicos" que esconde en ese lugar.

La agarra por la cintura y tira de ella hacia atrás hasta que los dos acaban en la cama de nuevo.

Tobi sentado con las piernas abiertas y la chica entre ellas.

Miku va a protestar, pero la caricia del chico en su cuello con la punta de la nariz desvía su atención a ese punto.

– Por fin. – Murmura entre el pelo rubio de la chica.

– ¿Mmm?, por fin, ¿Qué?. –Pregunta mimosa.

–Por fin estamos solos. –Dio un pequeño besito rozado en la fina piel tras la oreja. –Solos de verdad... y a salvo.

– ¡Oh!... eso. –Miku pareció titubear un momento al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle también. – y-yo... tengo que decirte un...

– No hace falta, ya lo sé. –La chica gira la cabeza para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido. –Hidan me contó todo. –Su ceño fruncido se deshace en una cara completamente asombrada por la noticia.

– ¿Q-qué te contó?. –Duda, confusa. No quiere meter la pata y decir algo que la meta en un lio mas gordo.

– Que Kakuzu te... – Hizo bailar sus dedos a la altura del vientre de la chica. –Te quitó todo por que el veneno se había extendido mucho, para salvar tu vida. Hidan me dijo que no vas a poder tener hijos... y todo por salvarme. – Apretó la mandíbula. – Debiste dejar que esa cosa me atravesara a mí.

– Ah, eso. –Lo dijo como si no fuera importante, como si Hidan guardara un secreto sobre ella mucho mas gordo que el hecho de que no tendría hijos y eso que aún no lo habían hecho. – No te preocupes, solo necesito tiempo para regenerar mi chakra y recuperaré todo lo que Kaku me quitó... -tebba... y no seas tontito... no lo pensé, mi cuerpo se movió solo...

– ...aún así, me salvaste la vida. –Enroscó los dos brazos alrededor del torso de la chica. – Supongo que estoy en deuda contigo... – No lo dijo pero se sintió aliviado de saber que solo necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse del todo; menos mal. – Un momento... ¿Solo con chakra puedes hacer aparecer de la nada órganos internos?...Las personas normales no pueden hacer eso.

– Bueno, es que yo no soy exactamente normal, lo que se dice normal como palabra...es un poco largo de contar pero digamos que hay ciertas cosas que puedo hacer y no te he contado. – Apretó sus manos en los brazos del chico que seguían en su cintura.

– Sigo sin tener ni idea de …

Su razonamiento es vilmente interrumpido por un beso, dulce, corto, suave, cálido.

A ese primer beso, siguen una docena mas. Igual de dulces y lentos que el primero, con las manos quietas en el sitio en que quedaron posadas en el primer beso.

– ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?. –La duda ofende, la verdad. Tobi la aleja de él por los hombros, con cuidado.

– Pues a riesgo de parecer chulita, creo que besar a mi marido. –La sonrisa que cubre su cara se extiende al tiempo que levanta su mano y pone el anillo en la línea de visión del rubio.

Tobi levanta su propia mano y sonríe al mismo tiempo. Es cierto, Tsunade no ha anulado su matrimonio...

Van a volver a besarse cuando el ruido de la puerta principal al ser abierta les interrumpe. En un acto reflejo, Tobi la empuja lejos de él, consiguiendo que caiga de rodillas en el suelo.

Madara mira la escena desde la puerta, divertido.

– Tienes suerte de que sea yo, a tu madre le habría dado un ataque si te ve así. –Le tiende la mano a Miku y la ayuda a levantarse del suelo mientras su hijo comprueba si es capaz de parecer una estatua; sí, se le da genial.

– Solo he venido por la cartera. –Ha tenido una suerte inmensa al rozarla con los dedos en el colchón. –Vamos al banco a ingresar los cheques y luego a dar algo y tomar una vuelta.

– Será a dar una vuelta y tomar algo, ¿No?. – El mayor sigue sonriendo a la torpeza de los chicos, y eso que han sido entrenados para soportar un interrogatorio.. madre mía.

– Sí eso... al banco, jejeej. Luego quiero ir a casa, a ver si mi madre ha vuelto del hospital, por si le han dicho algo. – Miku recita sincera.

– ¿Entonces anoche...?. – Tobi no completa la frase por que la chica le contesta antes de que lo haga.

– Se quedó a dormir en casa, conmigo. Usamos el cacharro y salió que si... aún así mi madre le ha llevado al hospital para estar seguros del todo... quiero ver que todo esté bien.

– A si que... ¿Taka está...? ¡Oh, madre mía!. –Tobi es consciente de que su padre está en el mismo cuarto y que ha oído todo en ese mismo momento.

¡ Oh, madre mía! se queda corto, muy corto cuando Hidan y Kakuzu se enteren...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hale otro mas.

Gracias por leer.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	16. ¡¡De parejas no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 16: ¡De parejas no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El día ha sido de lo mas raro.

Aunque la idea era ir a casa con Miku para ver que había pasado con Taka, su padre le había pedido que se quedara y puso en sus dedos una carpeta.

Tobi se sentó un momento para leer tranquilamente.

– Acabo de estar ahí. El sitio esta lleno de mierda y es pequeño, comparado con este, pero esta cerca de todo y lo mas importante, es tuyo. – Madara golpeó con los dedos el contrato de alquiler en la parte superior de la carpeta. – Tienes pagados los dos primeros meses y la fianza, el resto dependerá de ti. Como puedes ver es un alquiler por cinco años, con opción a compra entonces.

Tobi pasó las hojas de abajo, contratos de luz, agua, comunidad de vecinos. Todo a su nombre, solo tenía que pasar por la empresas señaladas en el membrete y hacerlos efectivos.

– Los gastos dependerán de ti... y no tiene nada de nada. – Deidara le miraba con odio desde la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Levantó la llave con dos dedos y el rubio trató de cogerla, pero su madre se adelantó y la metió en su pantalón, infantil.

– No vas a ir a ningún lado. – Enfurruñado mira a su esposo. – No puedes echarle de casa, es un niño, míralo, no está preparado. – Morritos infantiles. – He dicho.

– Dei. – Madara no necesita decir mas que esas tres letras para que el rubio le dé la espalda, sabiendo de sobra que tiene razón. – No seas así.

– No soy de ningún modo. – Sigue de espaldas. Tobi se aparta, sabe que en estas situaciones lo mejor es permanecer calladito a un lado o acabará siendo el centro de las iras de su madre.

– Mamá. – Finalmente decide hablar, después de unos minutos de morros y miradas asesinas de su madre a su padre. – Puedo cuidar de mi mismo. De verdad. – Trata de abrazarle, pero Deidara se resiste, no mucho, lo justo para demostrar su descontento. – Puedes venir a lavar mi ropa, y a limpiar cuando quieras... y a traerme el pollo con limón que tan bien te sale... y la tarta de manzana.

– ¿A eso le llamas cuidar de ti mismo?. Si voy a tener que hacer lo que hacía cuando tenías cuatro años... al menos aquí recoges tus cosas y te haces la comida de vez en cuando.– Le mira alzando una ceja, y suspira derrotado a la sonrisa con la que le miran sus dos chicos. – De todos modos pensaba hacer todo eso. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente, jovencito. Ahora trae aquí, a ver donde es esto, que quiero echar un vistazo.

– Papá dice que está muy sucio, espera que lo limpie para ir. No quiero que cojas algo y mi hermano salga tonto. – Le abraza por un hombro y besa la sien de su madre.

Deidara bufa molesto.

– No hace nada te perseguía con tus calzones en la mano... y ahora mírate. – Le agarra por la nuca y le acerca a sus labios para besar su mejilla. – Ya eres un pequeño hombrecito.

– Mamá, soy mas alto que tu. – Arruga la boca divertido.

– ¿Quieres pelea o que?. Es culpa de tu padre que seas tan larguirucho... y no eres mas alto, es que las sandalias que llevas tienen mas suela.

– Si mamá, lo que tu digas. – Estalla en carcajadas al proyecto de mirada asesina de su madre. – Míralo por el lado bueno, dejaré de amargarle la existencia a la enana, lo que hará tu vida mucho mas tranquila.

– No trates de convencerme...

– No lo hago, solo quiero que dejes de estar enfadado. – Le abraza con ganas. Madara se une a abrazo en grupo. – Estaré tanto por aquí que acabarás por echarme tu.

– Si si,... Bueno, será mejor que vayas a ver como está de sucio, que quiero ver como es. – Palmeó el trasero de Tobi dirigiéndole a la entrada. – Y en cuanto a ti, ya hablaremos.

La venganza es un plato que es mejor servirlo frío.

00000000000000000000

Haku deslizó la banqueta alta de la cocina a un lado para que Taka se sentara en ella. El sonido de la campana del microondas le indicó que sus palomitas estaban listas. Las volcó del sobre a un bol grande y las puso entre los dos. Sacó un par de latas de refresco y le tendió una al morenito, que miraba la escena frente a él sin perder detalle.

Tomó una de las palomitas y la llevó a la boca, masticando lentamente.

La lata siseo al ser abierta y Taka dio un largo sorbo por encima del recipiente sin pestañear.

– ¿Tienes patatas de esas picantes?. – Preguntó acercándose a su improvisado anfitrión.

– Creo que si, ¿Ya tienes antojos?. – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

– Creo que no, es que las palomitas están muy dulces. – Aunque dijo eso, comió otro montón mas, alojándolas en su puño y dejándolas caer de una en una.

Haku agarró la banqueta del moreno y le pegó a él, volviendo su vista al centro del salón, donde estaba la acción, comiendo con mas prisa según iba subiendo de intensidad la acción.

Izuna sorbía su té con tranquilidad, sentado en el sofá a unos metros de los chicos. Sasuke a su lado, masticando una de las galletas de frutas igual de tranquilo que su esposo, como si el infierno de gritos y gruñidos no fuera con ellos.

Izuna posó la mano abierta en el muslo de Sasuke con dulzura. Era hasta divertido ver a Hidan intentar matar a su hijo después de contarle lo que había pasado y que iba a ser abuelo dentro de unos meses...

Hacía años que Kakuzu no tenía que emplear toda su fuerza en una pelea.

Años. Muchos años.

Y en ese momento se encontraba en una encrucijada. Por una parte no quería dañar a Hidan y por otra, su instinto paternal le decía que no debía dejar que su marido matase a su hijo, aunque una pequeña parte de sí mismo, le pedía sonriente que aflojara el agarre. Un rato pequeñito.

Las cuatro máscaras aferraban a Hidan por todas sus extremidades, incluyendo una gran cantidad de sus hilos negros, que salían de los huecos en su espalda y las uniones de sus articulaciones ahora separadas. El jutsu de piedra en su mano, aferrada con fuerza al vientre de Hidan.

Mientras que el Jashinista, manos y piernas agitándose con un único objetivo, pillar a Hika a como diera lugar.

– Cálmate, Hidan. – Resonó firme por encima de los gruñidos que el peliplala hacía tratando de llegar a su hijo, pegado a la pared sin escapatoria posible.

– Pero si estoy de lo mas calmado, ¿No se nota?. – Ni siquiera miró a su esposo. Una lámpara voló por el salón haciendo a Sasuke apartar la cabeza a un lado unos centímetros para esquivarla.

– Sí, se ve a simple vista. – Tuvo que fortalecer de nuevo el agarre por que había conseguido alargar las manos hasta casi rozar el pelo de Hika.

– Déjame matarlo. – Musitó con voz siniestra, a un milímetro de hacer contacto. – Solo será un momento, luego puedes resucitarlo para matarlo tu si quieres.

– No puedes matarlo, es nuestro hijo. – Razonar en ese momento no era buena idea. Dio un paso atrás para alejarlo de la presa. Le escuchó maldecir entre dientes.

El jarrón de la mesa se volcó por un empujón y rodó hasta el suelo. Kakuzu suspiró internamente de que no se rompiera, pero solo un segundo porque Hidan consiguió patearlo en dirección a su hijo, rompiendo la ventana de paso.

– Pero si nadie va a darse cuenta, tenemos otro igual. – Señaló a Haku, que les miraba en ese momento con una patata en la boca, totalmente entusiasmado. – Nos quedamos con el listo de los dos, y arreglado.

– No podemos hacerlo. Aunque es muy tentador, el idiota también es nuestro hijo, y seguro que podemos sacarle provecho de algún modo y también estoy convencido de que Taka le echará de menos, aunque sea un poquito.

– Si, puede que tengas razón. – Se tranquilizó un poco, dejando de hacer fuerza con los brazos, pero solo unos segundos, para volver a intentar agarrar por el cuello a su asustado hijo.

Kakuzu tiró de él hacia atrás de nuevo. Casi lo consigue. Pero en un segundo de despiste, cogió el plato con el aperitivo de Sasuke. ¡Mierda!

Las galletas volaron sobre la mesa y el plato se estampó en la pared junto al futuro padre adolescente.

Mientras todo el drama se desarrollaba, Taka seguía la discusión comiendo tranquilo. Sabía que Hidan no lo mataría, encontraría un método de tortura a largo plazo, mas horrible que la muerte instantánea, en eso el jashinista era un genio.

Aún tenían pesadillas recordando sus cuentos infantiles que se empeñaba en contarles cuando eran pequeños...

En ese instante solo estaba avergonzado de que su hijo fuera un idiota inconsciente.

– Mamá, puedo explicarlo. – Levantó las palmas hacia arriba en señal de rendición.

– ¡Oh, ¿No me digas?. – Se giró para mirar directamente a su esposo. – Puede explicarlo.

– Bien, escuchemos su versión. – Kakuzu sonrió abiertamente. Izuna sonrió con él... eso era muy, pero que muy malo.

Sasuke se levantó y fue con los chicos a la barra. Se quedó de pie junto a las patatas y tomó un par entre los dedos. La verdad es que ese era un muy buen sitio para no perderse nada.

– ¿Vas a explicarme por que te has pasado por el forro de los huevos todas las veces que te pregunté si os estabais cuidando y me juraste que sí?. O mejor aún, ¿Me vas a explicar como se te ocurrió decirle que no era asunto tuyo?. Eso me interesa, y estoy seguro de que a sus padres también.

Hika suspiró, mirando a su ¿Chico?, que le había dejado solo ante las fieras... justo como había hecho él mismo el día anterior.

Sasuke acarició a su hijo posando una mano en su espalda y deslizándola arriba y abajo con tranquilidad. Se dio cuenta del suave temblor que recorría a Taka y que Haku trataba de aliviar a su manera, desviando la atención del muchacho a la comida.

– Está bien, mamá. Pagaré, haré lo que sea, lo juro. – Miró suplicante su iracundo progenitor, y después al otro.

– Por supuesto que vas a pagar, pequeño gusano. – Su sonrisa daba miedo, miedo real. – Encontraremos un modo entre todos de que desees que tu padre no tenga tanta fuerza como para pararme y de que los padres de Taka sean tan comprensivos que no quieran tu cabeza clavada en un palo, pero me ocuparé de hacerte entender lo maravilloso que es ser padre. Solo espero que tu mocoso no sea como tu... o mejor si, para que te enteres, pero bien, de lo que es ser padre..

– Para empezar te buscaremos un empleo después de clase. – Izuna se levantó del sofá y tomó a Hidan de las manos, notando con interés como los hilos volvían al interior del cuerpo de Kakuzu lentamente.

– Eso por supuesto, no te preocupes. – El padre asintió conforme. – Y nada de sexo, prohibido. Si me entero que te la tocas mas de lo necesario que sujetarla para mear o la metes en cualquier sitio antes de que yo te de permiso, te quedarás sin ella, hablo en serio.

Las dos manos del chico viajaron inconscientemente a su "tesoro" personal. La mirada de su padre le decía que ahora, si, hablaba en serio, y realmente podía cortársela sin matarlo... y la mirada de Sasuke le decía que no pensaba impedir la amputación, y lo mas inquietante, es que estaba seguro de que la madre de su chico se ofrecería voluntario para ejercer de enfermera...

– En cuanto a ti... – Hidan rodeó la barra para desplazar a Sasuke de detrás del chico y ponerse en su lugar. – .. se acabó comer estas porquerías. – acogió todo lo que había en la encimera entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la otra mesa, lejos de los chicos. Volvió junto a ellos y le arreó una colleja a Haku con ganas. – ¿Se puede saber en que piensas dejándole comer estas mierdas?. A partir de ahora comida sana.

– ¿Vas a cocinarle tu?. – La pregunta sonó con cierto tonito divertido de los labios de Kakuzu que ya había recogido el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido su precioso y siempre organizado salón.

– Por supuesto que no, ¿Estás loco o qué?. Ya sabes que no tengo sentido del gusto... podría envenenarle o algo peor. – Sacudió la mano en el aire para darse importancia. – Pero tu eres médico, le harás una dieta detallada con lo mejorcito. Aparte ¿Tienes médico?

– Sakura chan se ocupa de mi. – Habló finalmente el morenito.

– Sakura es buena, pero pasarás por aquí todos los días para que Kaku te eche una ojeada. No quiero que mi nieta sea mal atendida... y nada de hacer misiones … ejercicio suave, descanso. Nada de madrugar... y además...

– Hidan-san. – Izuna murmuró para ser atendido. – Su esposo y yo ya tenemos todo previsto, no tiene que preocuparse por esas cosas.

Taka prestó atención a esa frase, temiéndose lo peor, si es que tener a Hidan pegado a ti los siguientes meses no fuera de por si terrorífico.

– Papá, no voy a casarme con Hika. – Todos los presentes le miraban, con la boca abierta. – Ni voy a dejar de ir a clase. No he hecho nada malo y no tengo por qué esconderme. Se lo diré a mi tutor para evitar los ejercicios mas fuertes, pero voy a terminar el curso.

– Ya veo. – Murmuró Kakuzu. – Has estado pensando en ello, por lo que veo.

– Si señor. – Desvió la mirada a un lado. – No quiero causar molestias a nadie, y la verdad, es problema mío.

Haku miraba con atención a su hermano, esperando, con una sonrisita graciosa sin dejar de comer las palomitas que había rescatado para terminarlas.

– ...¡No es problema tuyo!. – Gritó con ganas, centrando la mirada de todo el mundo en su persona. – No es solo tuyo, es mi culpa también... bueno no también, fue idea mía, es mi culpa... y deja de llamarlo problema, no es un problema... es nuestro hi-...

Chico inteligente paró de hablar en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano sonreía mas de la cuenta y, se mantuvo pegado a la pared, lejos de su madre... y del padre de Taka.

Ese aura maligno a su alrededor daba mal royo... y eso que él estaba acostumbrado a las caras terroríficas con los padres que tenía.

– Cállate, gusano. – Hidan hizo el gesto de ir de nuevo por él, pero en su lugar lanzó el bol, ya vacío de las palomitas en su dirección. Falló de nuevo.

– Sobre lo vuestro. – Kakuzu tomó la palabra, serio. – Tenéis prohibido volver a veros. Me da igual si seguís juntos o no, eso es asunto vuestro, pero se terminó lo de las salidas entre semana y las fugas de fin de semana.. A partir de ahora, los dos, tenéis hora entrada y salida.

– Pero papá … – Dio dos pasos en dirección a su padre, mientras Taka miraba medio enfadado a su madre.

– Cállate Hika. – Gritó de nuevo Hidan.

– Vamos a la misma clase, en la academia nos veremos, queramos o no. – El morenito puntualizó el pequeño error en el plan de sus padres.

Kakuzu chasqueó la lengua fastidiado... no se había dado cuenta de eso.

– Pues será todo lo que os veáis. Excepto las visitas al médico, no habrá mas contacto... – Taka puso morros, y Haku sonrió de nuevo... estaba claro que el morenito sabía que su hermano era tonto y que había perdonado su tropiezo.

En el fondo eran tan encantadoramente monos los dos... una fuente de diversión infinita lo de molestarles.

00000000000000000000

Taka salió del baño después de lavarse los dientes con el pijama puesto. Miku le esperaba en la cama sonriente. Sus padres habían vuelto a sus respectivas misiones y le habían dejado al cuidado de Itachi hasta que regresaran. Aunque podía dormir en el cuarto de invitados su prima no se lo permitió.

Apagó la luz del techo y prendió la lámpara de la mesilla antes de meterse en la cama.

– ¿Cómo ha ido?. – Preguntó la chica preocupada.

– Bien, supongo. – Sonó tristón y escondió la cara en la almohada. – No nos han matado, a ninguno de los dos...

– Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. – Se ladeó para mirarle.

– Eso espero. – Suspiró cansado. Rompió el silencio a los pocos segundos.

– Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal fue?. – Preguntó en un susurro.

– ¿Qué tal fue, qué?. – En el mismo tono bajito.

– Ya sabes... ¿Os habéis acostado?. – susurró pícaro.

– Claro, muchas veces. – Respondió con naturalidad.

– ¿Y qué tal?. – El chico quería saber.

– Pues, bien... como siempre. – Dijo casual.

Taka levantó una ceja.

– ¿Cómo siempre?. – Había algo en esa respuesta que se le hizo raro.

– Si... ya lo habíamos hecho antes, no tenía nada de especial acostarnos. Además, lo he hecho otras veces, con mas gente, estoy acostumbrada. – Respondió tranquila.

– ¿Estas acostumbrada por que lo has hecho con mas gente?. – Intrigado intuyó que hablaban de cosas distintas.

– Claro, me he acostado con Hidan muchas veces, con Kisame unas cuantas... ahora mismo, contigo. – Confirmado, no hablan de lo mismo.

– No me refería a dormir. – Dijo divertido. – Me refería a "lo otro", ya sabes...

– ¡Ah! no... eso no. Aún hay algunas cosas que no entiendo. – apretó los labios.

– Creí que aprovecharíais la misión para hacerlo... Ya sabes, sin padres ni interrupciones. – Calmado tomó sus manos entre las suyas debajo de las sábanas.

– No pudimos, nos tenían vigilados todo el tiempo y Tobi tampoco quería por no se qué de que yo me creyera que era por la misión y no por que me quería. – suspiró frustrada.

– ¿Sigues teniendo curiosidad?. Aunque es un poco raro que yo te cuente estas cosas... – Sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Duele mucho?. Mis amigas dicen que si, aunque no sé muy bien por qué. Se supone que los novios no se hacen daño, se dan besitos y eso... pero mi amiga Yumi nos dijo que la "cosa" de su novio era tan gorda que le hizo muchísimo daño... aunque no sé como, por que ...A ver, si se ponen encima por mucho que froten no hacen daño... ¿No?. Quiero decir, Tobi se me ha puesto encima montón de veces,y aunque se le pone super gorda, no duele... pesa un huevo, pero no como para llorar como mi amiga, que nos dijo que tuvieron que parar por que le dolía tanto que lloró mucho... – Había quedado claro...

– A ver... Es que no es lo mismo... entre chicos es un pelín diferente y por mucho que quieras ser cuidadoso, algo si que duele, pero con las chicas es cuestión de tener cuidado. – Siguió susurrando. – Y claro que no duele si solo se pone encima y se restriega... duele cuando la meten dentro.

– ¿Cuando la meten dentro de donde?. – Curiosa se acercó para hablar mas bajo. – No me digas que me la va a meter como mi padre a mi madre que me muero de la impresión, tteba. – hizo fuerza en las manos de su primo. – ¡Ah, no! Espera, si has dicho que con las chicas es diferente... Y si no es por el culo... ¿Por donde va a meterla? – Taka tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese preciso momento.

– ¿Tu tienes dos agujeros, no?. – Pensó en ser sutil, pero con su prima lo mejor era ser directo. – Pues por el otro... aunque algunas chicas también les gusta por el trasero. Depende de los gustos de cada pareja.

– No va a caber. El agujero es enano y Tobi la tiene enorme. – Frunció el ceño molesta. – No se la he visto, pero por el bulto parece … no cabe. – Sentenció.

Madre mía...pensó el muchacho.

– Pero yo pensé que lo sabias, de hablar con tus amigas y eso. – Dudó un momento.

– Nadie me dijo que había que meter nada en ningún sitio. Solo que se abrían de piernas y el chico se pone encima, gimen, jadean, se frotan y luego les duele, con el tiempo se pasa y es divertido... Se chupan también, aunque no entendí muy bien donde, ni para qué... Todo es muy raro. Y cuando pregunto me dicen que cuando lo haga lo entenderé... pero no tengo ni idea de que hay que hacer. Konan me dijo que no se lo dijera a Tobi de golpe para que no pensara que soy una guarra... a si que no se muy bien que hacer.

En ese punto Taka sintió lastima por su amigo. Aunque también entendía a su prima. Hidan y su padre la sobre-protegían en exceso y la verdad, es que casi todos los adultos a su alrededor eran parejas del mismo sexo, con lo que era comprensible que no supiera muy bien como iba el asunto.

Recordó que él mismo estaba aterrorizado y confuso cuando se vio en la misma situación.

Aunque en su caso, los dos tenían exceso de información... los padres del gemelo no tenían ningún reparo en hablar del tema con ellos con normalidad, y Taka se las había arreglado para enterarse de lo que no sabía. Pero su prima era un tema aparte. Cruzó los dedos lentamente para que Tobi supiera un poco mas que ella sobre el tema y le tuviera paciencia.

– ¿Me la enseñas?. – Señaló abajo. – Nunca he visto una.

– Eso mejor se lo pides a Tobi. – Se apartó un segundo.

– No tocaré nada, solo quiero ver una cosa. – Levantó las dos manos por encima de las sábanas. – Por favor... – Taka negó de nuevo lo que le hizo poner cara de pena, sincera. – Así no voy a enterarme de nada nunca.

– Solo mirar. – Se sintió como un pervertido y eso que ella era dos años mayor. Debería ser al revés y ser él el que tuviera dudas. Levantó la sábana con el codo miró a otro lado.

La chica dirigió la mirada curiosa. Pestañeó un par de veces y se sentó en la cama, tapando a su primo, mucho mas confusa ahora que antes.

– Es... bonita, pero parece ...no sé, ¿Blandita?... no parece hacer mucho daño. – Mas dudas todavía.

– Eso es por que no está … "contenta". – Sonrió a la ocurrencia. – se pone mas grande cuando es feliz.

– ¿Y que hago para ver una contenta, le cuento un chiste?... – Pensó que su primo le tomaba el pelo.

– Si quieres ver una contenta de verdad, dile a tu novio que le enseñas una teta si te dejar ver la suya... Y ahora a dormir, que es tarde.

– Una teta, ¿No?. – Se quedó pensatiba analizando la propuesta. – Eso puedo hacerlo, a Tobi le gustan mis tetas... – Se inclinó para besarle en la frente y se acostó a su lado, abrazando su brazo y pegando la nariz a su cuello.

Taka sonrió antes de dormirse... esperaba no haber metido en un lio a su amigo.

000000000000000000000

Hale, otro mas para la saca... estoy especialmente feliz con este cap, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, en serio.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	17. ¡¡Mudanza no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 17: ¡Mudanza no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kakuzu se deslizó fuera de la cama con todo el cuidado del mundo. Hidan dormía profundamente a su lado, y no se vio alterado para nada en su descanso.

Descalzo recorrió su casa en silencio, hasta el comedor, donde a oscuras pudo ver la silueta de su hijo apoyado en la puerta que daba al patio. Haku estaba de espaldas a él, mirando hacia fuera, también descalzo y en pijama.

Sobre la mesa, los deberes de Hika ordenados para que su padre los viera, y el plato con su cena, tal y como lo había dejado cinco horas atrás. Frío y sin tocar.

Encendió la luz, y comprobó que todo el estropicio que había montado Hidan estaba recogido, incluso la ventana rota había sido reparada, bastante bien para haberlo hecho con cosas que había encontrado por casa.

Llegó a la altura del muchacho y posó su mano en lo alto de la cabeza. El chico ni se inmutó, seguía con la vista puesta fuera.

– Vuelve a la cama. – Ordenó siguiendo la linea de la mirada del chico, en el templo en honor a Jashin de su jardín. Una tenue luz salía por la línea de la puerta, revelando que Hika estaba dentro.

– No puedo dormir. – Giró la cara lo justo para encarar a su padre, que seguía con la mano en su cabeza.

Kakuzu acarició su pelo, despacio, comprendiendo que la conexión entre sus hijos era mucho mas profunda de lo que él pensaba.

– Está bien. Abrígate si vas a quedarte levantado. – Pasó los nudillos por su mentón, y abrió la puerta del todo, para ver que pasaba en el templo.

Solo una de las muchas luces de la estancia estaba encendida. Hika arrodillado a un lado, recogía la sangre del último rito de su madre con un paño, que escurría en un cubo junto a sus rodillas, para tomar otro seco que descansaba en su hombro, y secar el mármol blanco del suelo hasta dejarlo brillante.

Las dos miradas verdes se encontraron en algún punto entre ellos, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. El castigo no lo había puesto Kakuzu, a si que no podía levantarlo aunque quisiera, y Hika, cabezón como su madre, no pensaba salir de ahí hasta terminar de limpiar todo, como le había ordenado Hidan antes de irse cómodamente a dormir.

Si ese era su castigo por embarazar a Taka, no era tan malo como había pensado.

Podía aguantar unos cuantos días sin dormir sin que le afectaran en lo más mínimo. Su naturaleza, tan similar a la de su madre, le hacía casi inmortal; pero solo casi, no del todo como Hidan.

Los gemelos eran una mezcla exacta de los genes de sus padres, equilibrados de un modo perfecto para cada uno de ellos. Aunque no disfrutaban de la totalidad de los poderes y habilidades de sus padres por separado, algo de ellos si que tenían, y aparte de eso, algo que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos. Un lazo invisible, fuerte e indestructible, que les conectaba en todos los niveles, desde que tenían uso de razón.

Haku bromeaba diciendo que ya estaban unidos incluso antes de eso, en la barriga de su madre...

Kakuzu observó desde la puerta sin hacer ruido, sin intervenir. Notó las muecas que hacía cada vez que escurría el paño, y supo que el chico había recogido los cristales de la ventana rota que habían caído al césped del jardín con las manos y que, lo mas seguro, la mayoría de ellos estaban dentro de la carne, y esta se había cerrado dejándolos dentro y pinchando cada vez que hacía fuerza con las manos.

Esperó paciente hasta que todo el mármol estuvo completamente blanco y su hijo se arrastró hasta él, una hora después.

No dijo nada, esperó hasta que había recogido todo lo necesario para la limpieza y apagado todo para guiarle en silencio hasta el consultorio. Haku les siguió, a una cómoda distancia. Dando apoyo pero sin estorbar.

Hika se sentó y esperó a que su padre preparase el instrumental sin decir nada. En un momento dado miró a su hermano, que comprensivo, le sonreía dulcemente. Bostezó cansado. Había sido un largo día, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba al principio.

Al menos su madre no lo había matado... de momento.

Con un poco de suerte solo tenía que esquivarlo con cierto arte hasta que naciera el bebé y listo. Después su madre estaría tan entretenido con el niño que no recordaría que quería matarlo por ser tan inconsciente como para complicarse la vida y la de Taka. Aunque él no lo veía así en absoluto, nadie le había preguntado que pensaba, se habían limitado a gritarle y echarle en cara todo lo que habían podido.

No es que lo buscara a propósito, pero esas horas que había pasado solo recogiendo todo le habían servido para pensar mas profundamente en el tema. Aún había muchas cosas que quería hacer. Salir de la aldea , ver mundo. Era un gennin y no había tenido misiones importantes en aldeas lejanas como Miku y Tobi, claro que ellos ya eran chunin, y Tobi ya le había dicho que pensaba presentarse al examen de jounin para el año siguiente... Seguro que Miku le seguiría.

Sus padres le habían soltado el discurso de que con un niño no iba a poder hacer nada de nada, lo cual era una vil mentira, ya que ellos mismos con los gemelos, habían ido y venido sin parar de todos los destinos imaginables, pero supuso que abrir la boca solo le traería mas problemas, a si que , simplemente se calló y escuchó atentamente los desaires de sus dos padres.

Y después cumplió su primer castigo, recoger todo lo que su madre había roto...y su primer día de trabajo. A partir de entonces, el Templo de Jashin era su trabajo. Mantenerlo limpio y dispuesto para cuando su madre quiera usarlo. Lo que era fácil de decir pero complicado de realizar. Lo bueno es que Hika llevaba años viendo a su madre hacerlo, a si que, conocía los pasos a seguir con exactitud, y también había participado en alguna ocasión en los ritos sagrados, por lo que no se asustaba de lo que veía una vez terminada la ceremonia. Lo malo es que su madre podía levantarse a las tres de la mañana y querer hacer un sacrificio a su dios por cualquier gilipollez, y él tendría que levantarse para ello... o sea, que le dejaba a merced de su vengativo y enfadado progenitor.

Dentro de lo malo, limpiar y tener el templo listo, era de lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Y poder ver a Taka en la academia era la otra cosa buena. Aunque fuera en el tiempo entre clases, en el cambio de profesores y en los descansos para el almuerzo, aunque solo fuera una miradita al día, sería maravilloso.

Tenía que disculparse y preguntarle... le había visto un poco pálido, claro que con su madre montando el escándalo y sus padres delante, tampoco era el mejor momento de ponerse a dar saltos.

Hika gimió cuando su padre colocó las dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba bajo la luz blanca de la lámpara del quirófano. Le vio negar con la cabeza y poner una nueva bandeja de metal vacía a un lado. Tomó las pinzas y el bisturí, y fue abriendo pequeñas heridas por las que sacar los cristales, que eran muchos mas de lo que parecía a simple vista, con rapidez, limpiando el corte antes de que se cerrara.

Los siguientes minutos lo único que se escuchaba en el consultorio eran los cristales golpeando el metal de la bandeja al ser extraídos de la carne.

Kakuzu estaba tan concentrado que no parecía notar nada mas a su alrededor. Incluso no fué consciente de que su hijo sufría hasta que una lágrima cayó en la camilla haciendo un ruido distinto al de los cristales.

Tratando de alcanzar un pequeño cristal hundido profundamente, había abierto una enorme herida en la palma, hasta mostrar el hueso. Aunque ahí ya sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, le agarró con mas fuerza con una mano, impidiéndole el movimiento y siguió hurgando con las pinzas, hasta que lo sacó.

Un largo y profundo suspiro salió por sus fosas nasales cuando comprobó que toda la piel de las manos de su hijo estaba limpia y curada. Retiró los desperdicios y limpió con alcohol. Sacó unas vendas, y cubrió las dos manos del chico con ellas. No era del todo necesario, pero no quiso arriesgarse, ya que las heridas que él mismo había abierto eran muy profundas.

Un poco de esparadrapo en la punta dejó el vendaje listo y acabado, aunque tomó una nueva gasa del paquete.

Le agarró el mentón con la mano y le obligó a mirarle. Kakuzu usó la gasa para limpiar las lágrimas que manchaban la cara de su hijo hasta la barbilla.

Cuando terminó no le soltó, en su lugar tiró del agarre obligando al chico a bajar la cabeza, recibiendo un dulce beso en su frente.

– Vete a dormir, es muy tarde para que estés levantado y mañana teneís clase. Los dos. – volvió a besarle en lo alto de la cabeza, sin dejar de hablar, guiándole fuera del consultorio con el brazo sobre sus hombros.

Haku salió el último, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras él. Tomó a su hermano de la mano, y le llevó por el pasillo, contento de poder dormir de una buena vez, a pesar de que las manos le ardían como si las heridas las tuviera él.

– Papá. –Kakuzu se paró con la mano puesta en el tirador de la puerta de su habitación, sin mirarles. – Gracias.

El mayor cabeceó para darse por enterado y se perdió tras la puerta. También necesitaba descansar, por hoy había consumido todas sus energías.

Hidan le miraba desde la cama.

– Solo le he curado las heridas, el castigo lo ha cumplido por si solo. – Recitó sentado en el borde, dándole la espalda.

– No te he pedido explicaciones. – Respondió de vuelta, levantando el borde de la sábana con dos dedos, en una clara invitación a acompañarle. – No las necesito, os conozco a los tres para saberlo sin preguntarle.

Se acomodó acercando el cuerpo del albino al suyo propio. Había sido un día muy, pero que muy largo... y dentro de nada serían abuelos...

De momento solo necesitaban dormir un poco, solo unas horas.

000000000000000

Aunque le había visto en el patio, cuando sonó el timbre de llamada a clase le perdió de vista. Ya en el aula se fue directamente a su mesa y colgó la mochila en el espaldar. Una de sus compañeras le preguntó por el moreno y el gemelo se entretuvo en responder.

Haku a su lado miraba insistentemente la puerta. También había perdido de vista a su cuñadito en el patio y estaba preocupado.

Cuando el profesor entró y empezó a pasar la lista se preocupó en serio.

– Profesor. – Una de sus compañeras interrumpió al jounin que les daba clase mientras pasaba lista. – Taka está en la enfermería.

– Si, yo también le he visto. – Otro de los compañeros corroboró a la chica. – Estaba blanco y tenía ganas de vomitar. Iruka sensei le ha acompañado a la enfermería.

– Bien, empezaremos la clase sin él. – El profesor señaló el libro de texto y escribió en la pizarra de espaldas a los alumnos.

Los gemelos se miraron unos segundos. Haku tenía muy claro lo que pasaba, y pensó que quizá sería bueno que el morenito se saltara la primera hora hasta que se hubiera librado de las nauseas matutinas, o sus visitas a la enfermería se repetirían todas las mañanas, y desayunar en casa sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero si luego iba a vomitarlo en la academia.

Hika le miraba con angustia, pensando si pedir permiso para salir y comprobar como estaba, con la excusa de ir al baño, pero no hizo falta. La puerta se abrió justo a tiempo, revelando a Taka con la mochila sobre un hombro.

Dejó sobre la mesa del profesor el pase de enfermería para justificar la falta de asistencia y fue directamente a su sitio. Miró furtivamente a Hika, entre los pliegues de su mochila abierta, al tiempo que sacaba su libro.

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de los dos. Haku rodó los ojos a la parte baja de la mesa del morenito, donde una pequeña curvita ya se hacía presente bajo la cinturilla del pantalón.

Alguien debería decirle que ellos eran sietemesinos, y que cabía la posibilidad de gemelos... aunque suponía que su padre ya habría pensado ello, estaba ahí y era evidente que esa curvita estaba creciendo demasiado deprisa.

Taka se llevó la mano al sitio y le dedicó una sonrisa al gemelo, cuando este levantó la mirada de su vientre a su cara.

Quizá era buena idea prestar atención en clase.

000000000000000000

Ya casi había terminado de empaquetar sus cosas, no eran tantas la verdad. Al final, con un poco de orden apenas había llenado media docena de cajas medianas, incluyendo ropa de cama y esas cosas para la casa que su madre el obligaba a llevar y que él consideraba totalmente inútil.

Buscó el rollo de cinta adhesiva por el cuarto, sujetando las solapas de la última caja de ropa con la mano sin resultados. Suspiró cuando descubrió a Deidara tratando de abandonar su cuarto con nula discreción y su preciado celo entre los dedos. Sonrió abiertamente, soltando la caja y atrapando a su madre con un brazo en la cintura.

– ¿Intentas algo robándome el celo, mamá?. – Preguntó resabidillo, levantando a Deidara del suelo con cuidado con un solo brazo, impidiendo que se moviera del sitio.

– No podrás irte si no puedes cerrar la caja. – Cambió el rollo de celo de una mano a otra, alejándola del contacto de su hijo, que trataba de arrebatárselo con la mano libre.

– ¡Oh, es cierto mamá! si me dejas la caja abierta tendré que quedarme aquí... peleando con mi hermana por usar el baño cada mañana. – Una pequeña mueca se instaló en el entrecejo del rubio. – Comiéndome esos chocolates tan ricos que papá te traerá, con todo su amor y cariño, para que te sientas bien con tu barriguita. –Acarició deliberadamente la pequeñísima curva en la que crecía su diminuto hermano. – Interrumpiré sin querer cada vez que quieras que papá te haga cariñitos y estaré en casa toooooodoooo el tiempo que no trabajé... me traeré a Miku, para hacerle mimitos en mi cuarto...

– Eres un maldito chantajista traidor. – Infló los mofletes al mismo tiempo que él mismo cerraba la caja de un tirón. – Que quede claro que hago esto por los chocolates.

– Vale, no se lo diré a nadie. – Le besó en la mejilla mirando a la puerta, donde su padre acababa de entrar y le esperaba para ayudarle a trasladar las cajas con sus cosas.

Una hora después ya estaba instalado en su pequeño apartamento, y Deidara lo recorría con la mirada como si fuera a salir un tiranosaurio de dos metros de repente de cualquiera de las paredes.

– Si necesitas algo...

– Sí ya sé, te lo diré, en serio

– Asegúrate de cerrar todo cuando te vayas.

– Sí mamá, tranquilo

– Ten cuidado con la comida, no dejes que se eche a perder.

– Que sí, tranquilo.

– Y no amontones ropa sucia, ten esto un poco recogido, pienso venir y...

– Dei. – La advertencia de Madara seguida de un beso le hizo suspirar.

Sabía de sobra que todo eso no era necesario, pero aún así, era superior a sus fuerzas. No podía simplemente dejar de ser madre por que sí, por mucho que su pequeño ya le levantara con un solo brazo.

Miku llegó hasta la entrada, y empujó la puerta con un dedo, indecisa.

– Eh... vendré luego...mejor. – Madara la empujó dentro, con suavidad.

– ¿Qué tal ayer, con Taka?. – Preguntó el mayor.

– Eh, bien. – Miku sonrió tímida. No le gustaba mucho hablar de ese tema con Madara, era como si traicionara a su primo.

– ¿Qué pasa con Taka?. – Preguntó Deidara, serio.

– Pues... – Tobi miró a su padre un momento, buscando ayuda.

– Taka está esperando, como tu. – Deidara le miró con una ceja alzada sin entender del todo.

Se le hacía rarísimo asimilar que el pequeño Taka, para él todos siempre serían niños, estuviera esperando nada.

– Hidan y Kakuzu, van a ser abuelos. – Miku trató de suavizar el ambiente con una frase dulce.

– ¡Oh, por Jashin!, pero si es un niño. – El rubio pensó que le tomaban el pelo hasta que se dió cuenta en la cara de los demás que todos le decían la verdad.

– Bueno, ha dormido en casa... y ayer fue mas o menos bien. – Miku se abrazó a Tobi, encarando a sus padres en un pequeño corro. – Hidan intentó matar a Hika, pero no pasó nada. Al final, por lo que pudo contarme, Izuna y Kakuzu han acordado ocuparse de todo, y bueno, no pueden quedar ni verse hasta nueva orden... por lo demás, todo marcha bien. – Emitió una sonrisa enorme cuando Deidara suspiró aliviado.

– Dei. – Madara le abrazó por la cintura, guiándole a la salida. – Tenemos que irnos, será mejor dejar a la juventud para que se divierta. – Deidara puso morritos otra vez. – Están todos esperando que nos larguemos.

– ¿Todos?. – Solo podía ver a la rubita.

Cuando Madara abrió la puerta, los amigos y compañeros de Tobi estaban ahí, hablando bajito para disimular su presencia sin mucho éxito.

Cada uno traía una bolsa con comida basura o bebida, y una promesa de fiesta en sus jóvenes caras.

– Divertíos. – Madara besó a Miku en la frente y esperó hasta que su rubio se despidió de los chicos para salir, sonriendo.

– Vendré a verte. – Su frase sonó a amenaza, a "Dejar todo limpio o lo lamentaréis".

– Te estaré esperando, mamá. – Se despidió con la mano, dejando pasar a sus compañeros y compañeras, para iniciar la fiesta de inauguración.

000000000

Taka entró en la biblioteca.

Esperaba estar tranquilo la hora del almuerzo, y escapar de sus compañeras de clase, que después de conocer su estado, no habían parado de asediarlo a preguntas, de las que ya estaba un poquito cansado de responder. Solo pedía un tranquilidad para asimilar su comida, nada mas.

Dejó su comida a un lado y abrió la ventana antes de sentarse lo mas cerca posible de la fresca brisa y abrió los paquetes de comida con hambre. Se tragó sin masticar las bolas de arroz y la tortilla dulce.

Su mirada se perdió en el cielo, durante un par de minutos de paz, en los que sentía las miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos en su persona. Algo patinó por la mesa hasta darle en el codo, rompiendo su ensoñación mirando nubes.

Una chocolatina.

En el lado contrario de la mesa, Hika abría otra chocolatina igual, sin mirarle.

Taka dibujó una sonrisa, y abrió el plástico, saboreando el cremoso chocolate con ganas.

Tomó la manzana de su bolsa y la hizo rodar por la mesa hasta darle a su novio en la mano, que descansaba extendida sobre la madera, junto a un libro abierto.

Hika la tomó y se levantó, deslizando sus cosas por la mesa hasta el sitio justo enfrente del moreno y le tendió de vuelta su manzana.

– ¿Cómo estás?. – Susurró inclinándose hacia delante todo lo que su cuerpo le daba estando sentado. Alargó la mano y le acarició disimuladamente el meñique con el suyo propio. – Has vomitado...

– Estoy bien. – Miró a los lados, solo para constatar que nadie les prestaba atención. – Tu padre dice que es normal, vomitaré un par de meses mas... ¿Y tu?. – Le miró directamente, con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada preocupada de verás.

– Sigo entero... de momento. – Le devolvió la sonrisa y desvió sus ojos verdes a las manos de Taka, que agarró con firmeza entre las suyas. – Te echo de menos. Lo siento, soy un idiota... por decirte eso, ya sabes... casi me muero, creí que ibas a deshacerte de él.

– Aunque tu no lo quieras, es mio. – Taka apretó el agarre de sus manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. – Ya había decidido tenerlo después de pensar en ello.

– Me alegro, por ti... bueno, por los dos... – se sonrojó levemente. – Quiero besarte.

Taka contuvo una carcajada con las dos manos en sus labios, y asintió feliz.

– Aquí no, vamos arriba. – El moreno recogió sus cosas y se colgó la mochila sobre un hombro. Hika le siguió al rato, alejando las miradas de ellos dos.

En la azotea Taka miraba la aldea con los dedos metidos en la verja de metal. Hika se acercó por detrás, haciendo ruido a propósito para no asustarlo y dudó cuando llegó a su altura.

El moreno fue quien tomó la iniciativa, girándole hasta que su espalda quedó contra la valla metálica y apretándole contra él en un cálido y completo abrazo.

Suspiró apoyado en su hombro.

– Tu padre no dijo nada de la azotea. – Los dos sonrieron un poco al ganar a Kakuzu en algo.

Hika le miró un segundo antes de unir sus labios en un anhelado beso.

No duró mucho, por que la campana anunció el fin del almuerzo y el inminente comienzo de las clases.

Llegaron de la mano hasta la puerta de la clase sin darse cuenta, mas por la costumbre que por presumir de novio, y antes de sentarse cada uno en su sitio, Hika le regaló una docena mas de chocolatinas.

Taka dibujó una enorme sonrisa y las guardó en su mochila.

La clase de Iruka sensei empezaba ya y se chivaría a sus padres si notaba que entre ellos había contacto.

============00000000

uuuhhhh Otro cappppp... pro fin se mudó, y los tortolitos encontraron un modo de verse jejejeej

Nos leemos en el siguiente y espero coments.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	18. ¡¡De confesiones del pasado no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 18: ¡De confesiones del pasado no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

Miku suspiró, de nuevo.

Frente a ella toda la ropa interior que tenía en su propiedad ordenada de menos a mas sexys.

Quitando los sujetadores viejitos y curtidos, y las bragas cómodas con la goma dada de sí, pero que a ella le encantaban, sus posibilidades de un conjunto mas o menos bonito se reducían a dos. El que se compró para la boda de Iruka sensei, y tenía doce años entonces, y cuatro tallas menos de pecho y el último que le regaló Hidan para navidades, que por cierto, le obligó a levantar y enseñar a todo el mundo... con el árbol y todas esas caras sonrientes de papás nöel y gnomos con sobredosis de psicotrópicos, a su alrededor, mirándola fijamente, y seguramente partiéndose el culo con su suerte.

– No necesitas nada de esto, ya te lo he dicho. – Taka levantó uno de los tangas con el meñique entre risas. – Los tíos somos la mar de simples, ni siquiera va a fijarse, en serio.

– Pero yo quiero estar guapa para él. – Hizo un puchero, levantando el sujetador mas bonito que tenía. – Aunque no lo mire, yo quiero saber que lo llevo puesto.

– No te va a dar tiempo ni a saber que lo llevas puesto, hazme caso. – se sentó a su lado y empezó a doblar con cariño las prendas. – Te lo va a quitar tan rápido que ni te vas a acordar.

– Ya pero... – Suspiró y puso un mohín. De repente su cara se iluminó. – Se van, mis padres y los suyos... Kisame les ha invitado el fin de semana, a la casa nueva que se ha comprado...

– Oh... ya veo. Vas a aprovechar la oportunidad. – Empezó a amontonar las braguitas a un lado unas sobre otras, con una dulce sonrisa. – Espero que todo salga como quieres...

– Y yo... kyaaa, estoy que me va a dar un ataque. – Le tomó de las manos y tiró de él, acabando los dos tumbados sobre la ropa interior. – ¡Ah, que no se me olvide! Tengo que tomarme la pastilla... Kakuzu dijo que tenía que ser todos los días a la misma hora, y que no se me olvide ninguna...

– ¿Has hablado con Kakuzu de esto.. ya sabes, de acostarte con Tobi y eso?. – Taka se levantó curioso, y por que no decirlo, un poco preocupado por la persona elegida para ello.

Su "suegro" llevaba la evolución de su embarazo de forma meticulosa y cuidada hasta el extremo. Cada dato, por insignificante que pareciera, era anotado por el mayor, por triplicado, en fichas, folios, comparado, etiquetado y archivado.

Cada visita le daba un poco de miedo. Kakuzu era muy serio y callado, pero Taka se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles dulces que tenía con él con el paso del tiempo y las visitas.

Siempre le hacía esperar para reemplazar el papel blanco que cubría la fría camilla por una fina y suave manta. O siempre tenía un cuenco lleno de caramelos en la mesa, que mágicamente desaparecía cuando él se marchaba de la consulta. O como la última vez, de repente se quedó sin gasas, y pidió a Hika que le acompañara para no dejarle solo en la consulta, mientras él iba a por repuestos; a pesar de que no le hacían falta y de que se había dejado sin querer, el televisor con la última imagen del pequeño fija en la pantalla.

Eran cosas que solo un padre hace por un hijo, a escondidas de su madre.

Y Taka reconocía esos gestos como toques adorables en la ruda personalidad de aquel hombre de mirada severa.

– Tenía que hacerlo. – Rebuscó en la mesilla hasta que dio con un blister redondo que tenía varios huecos vacíos, de pastillas tomadas. – Cada vez que preguntaba a alguien mas, solo conseguía liarme y no entender nada, y como él me operó de ahí abajo y bueno, que me ha visto desnuda y sabe todo esos rollos de tener niños y eso, pues se lo pregunté a él, y me lo contó. – Bajó la voz como si le contara un secreto de lo mas secretísisisisimo del mundo. – Me lo contó todo, con fotos y todo. Pero tuve que prometerle que me tomaría esto hasta nueva orden.

– ¿Sabes lo que son?. – Taka seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja con todo el tema, aún así, había hablado con Tobi con antelación del tema por si acaso, y el rubio al contrario que la chica, estaba sobre saturado de información.

– Creo que es para regularme el periodo. – Giró el blister entre los dedos, y tras tomar una, lo guardó de nuevo. – Pero sigo pensando que no va a caber... por mucho que... Bueno, bueno... Y tu ¿Que?.

– Si cabe, tranquila, con paciencia se puede meter cualquier cosa en cualquier agujero. – Los dos estallaron en carcajadas hasta que les dolió la cara de tanto reírse. – ¿Y yo que de qué?... A ver, que quieres saber ahora...miedo me das.

– Buenoooo... Hika y tu... ¿Cómo os lo montáis?. – Levantó las dos cejas haciendo una mueca divertida.

– No nos lo montamos de ninguna manera... Estamos castigados, ¿Recuerdas?. – Señaló la pequeñísima curva en su vientre, y se encogió de hombros haciendo un puchero. – Pero … siempre fue genial...

– Y la primera ¿También?. – subió las piernas en la cama, cruzándolas y apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Taka sonrió dulcemente. Se tumbó de lado, posando la cara en el muslo de su prima, y empezó a contarle la primera vez …

No recordaba muy bien cuando se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba el gemelo, pero tampoco tenía muy claro a quien debía preguntarle.

Apenas acababa de cumplir los trece, cuando en el despacho de su padre y entre sollozos, intentaba explicarle a Izuna que le gustaban los chicos. Sasuke siempre le había apoyado en todo, pero Taka sintió en sus entrañas que esto era algo que debía hablar con su padre.

En aquel entonces aún no se había fijado en el gemelo mas allá que como compañero de juegos infantiles, y de trastadas de lo mas creativo. No era nada relacionado con la atracción meramente física, pero ya empezaba a notar que algo no iba bien con él.

Se aburría solo con los juegos, a él le gustaba leer, estudiar, recopilar información... y un par de años después, durante el trece cumpleaños de los gemelos, la realización le golpeó de lleno.

No podía ser.

No podía ser verdad.

No podía haberse empalmado mirando a Hidan.

Pero es que era así como había pasado.

Su primer pensamiento pervertido había sido con Hidan... y los siguientes meses de sueños húmedos de lo mas candentes y originales, también eran protagonizados por el Jashinista.

Taka iba a volverse loco si seguía así. Y de nuevo acudió a su padre, por ayuda, con una tonelada de preguntas sin sentido, que como padre paciente que fingía ser, trató de responder con mas o menos acierto.

¿Pero como decirle a su hijo que estaba mal que se masturbara pensando en alguien que podría ser su padre?. Izuna resolvió junto a Sasuke, que probablemente se trataba de una fase mas, y que en algún momento, el mar de hormonas menguaría hasta hacerse soportable y el muchacho retomaría su vida ya convertido en alguien capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera cascársela como un mono.

Y entonces, en su diecisiete cumpleaños, lo vio tan claro que se asustó de verdad.

Le gustaba Hika... y esa revelación casi le hizo querer volver al tiempo que en que se la pelaba pensando en su madre.

Que él supiera le iban las chicas, un punto en contra.

Tenía unos años menos que él, otro mas en contra.

Siempre iba con su irritante y metijoso hermano a todas partes, ni que decir tiene, que para Taka, ese rollo de sueño erótico de tirarse a dos gemelos, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza con la personalidad de Haku.

Haku era lo que se llamaba en el mundillo chulesco, un virgin killer. Su lista de chicas a las que había estrenado era tan extensa que ya había perdido la cuenta. Ni siquiera tenía muy claro cuando les había adelantado en todo eso del sexo, pero la cuestión era que Haku no paraba de tirarse gente, y él estaba suspendido en una especie de burbuja a la espera de algo que se le hacía inalcanzable.

Pero la respuesta, como todo lo importante en la vida, le llegó sin esperarlo.

Esa tarde, después de días de llanto a solas, de darle vueltas y mas vueltas, de auto convencerse a si mismo de que lo mejor era no decirle nada y encontrar un muchacho con el que salir, consejo que le había dado Tobi, por que ya estaba harto de verle sumido en una pena irracional por no decirle a Hika la verdad, encontró la respuesta.

Sus padres se la mostraron.

Sasuke estaba concentrado en la cocina, adornando una tarta con crema. Era una situación habitual, a su madre le gustaba hacer esas pequeñas cosas por su padre, por su goloso padre.

Taka vió a Izuna llegar, y meter el dedo en la crema. Sasuke le regaño, como si fuera un niño, y le obligó a entregar la crema que había robado.

Izuna se quejó, incluso llegó a negar haberla robado, con la mano en la espalda y esquivando los intentos de Sasuke por mirar detrás, pero al final acabó confesando el crimen.

Taka vio como su padre levantaba a su madre con la mano que no tenía crema y le sentaba en la encimera, acercándose entre sus piernas abiertas, para meter el dedo con crema de la tarta entre sus labios.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta.

Tantos años juntos, y su madre aún se sonrojaba con esos gestos. Lo sintió, el amor que se tenían era palpable.

Él conocía la historia de sus padres, y sabía que su madre tenía mas o menos su edad cuando se confesó. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Si le rechazaba, bueno, estaría hecho una mierda un tiempo, pero se repondría, y con el tiempo esperaba que fueran amigos... pero ¿Y si no era así?

Sería la persona mas feliz del planeta.

Solo tenía que despegarle de su hermano/sombra unos minutos para saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Y como si el destino se pusiera de su lado, Hika estaba en el pequeño lago de las afueras, donde había ido a "pensar" en su situación de amoríos los últimos meses.

Estaba lanzado, dispuesto a todo, a que le rechazara, a que se riera en su cara, que le diera una patada en el culo o que le contara a todo el mundo que era un sucio marica.

Pero toda su valentía se fue a la mierda al llegar a su lado.

Se sentó en el suelo lleno de piedrecitas y miró su perfil mucho tiempo, no supo cuanto.

No dijo nada, no parecía necesitar sus palabras. El rastro de lágrimas en su mejilla era antiguo, pero seguía ahí visible, y cuando intentó limpiarlas con la manga de la camiseta, lo único que logró fue sonrosar toda la pálida piel de su rostro.

Hika también iba a llorar ahí. Por un momento pensó que él era la razón de sus lágrimas, y en un arranque sádico, casi se sintió orgulloso de que fuera así, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo pensado siquiera.

Le miró, semi sentado, con los codos clavados en el suelo, y las piernas estiradas. En silencio, solo mirándole, dándose cuenta de que no era Hidan.

Y de que le gustaba, y mucho.

Si que era cierto que compartía rasgos con el que fue su "pequeño y sucio secretito inconfesable", era su hijo después de todo, pero Hika tenía algo que le hacía único, diferente. Algo que ni siquiera su hermano gemelo tenía, y que solo Taka podía identificar.

Se inclinó hacia él, tirando de su brazo hasta que acabó tumbado como él en el suelo puntiagudo y le limpió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo libres por su mejillas.

Era tan hermoso, que hipnotizado por los colores que conformaban su rostro, Taka se descuidó...y su mas preciado y oscuro secreto salió a la luz con dos simples palabras.

– Me gustas. – Se arrepintió en el justo segundo de haberlas pronunciado, pero aún así, no se desdijo.

El mal ya estaba hecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar el golpe y vivir con él.

Esos colores tendrían la culpa de su desgracia, le echaría la culpa al hermoso plata de sus cabellos, o al intenso verde de sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, o al rosa pálido de sus mejillas, por el roce de manos y ropa, o al cálido fresa de sus labios entreabiertos.

– ¡No tiene gracia!. – Se levantó trastabillando hacia atrás con las prisas y acabó golpeándose con un árbol en el hombro. – ¡Qué dices!... ¿Qué yo te gusto?, no me hagas reír, soy un chico, tu me has mirado bien, ¿No?.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, y si, también se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

– ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? – Triste miró a un lado, lejano del muchacho. Su fallo le estaba destrozando, lo mejor es que acabara pronto de una vez.

Si se hubiera molestado en preguntarle al chico el por que de su llantina, habría descubierto que él era el culpable de esas lágrimas. Que al igual que él mismo, Hika se sentía confuso y enfadado, por estar enamorado de alguien que consideraba su familia, mas que un hermano, y poder contar con nadie a quien preguntar, o buscar ayuda mas allá de las tonterías de su hermano.

Hika caminó hasta su sitio, y se sentó, confuso. Taka no se había movido, evitando mirarle, suplicando en su mente que se fuera de una vez para que pudiera desmoronarse ahí mismo.

– Yo te gusto. – Dijo alto y claro. – Yo Hika, yo. ¿Estás seguro?... Quiero decir, soy un tío... – Abrió los brazos para hacer sólida su afirmación. – Has dicho que te gusto... yo...

– Deja de repetirlo, ¿Quieres?. Ya sé que me odias, y que soy un imbécil por decirlo... simplemente lárgate y déjame solo. – Se giró un cuarto en el sitio, dándole la espalda.

Escuchó el crujir de las piedras y después sintió unos brazos en torno a su cuello. La mejilla de Hika se pegó a la suya, pudo sentir el calor contrario en su propia piel. Taka pensó que le tomaba el pelo, y trató que le soltara, pero solo consiguió que el chico se aferrara con mas fuerza a su cuello, inclinándose con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarle y tumbarse él encima.

Apretó hasta que escuchó un gemido y le soltó. Se sentó a su lado, dándole la espalda, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza, ocultando el sonrojo de felicidad que manchaba sus mejillas, la enorme sonrisa que estaba seguro no iba a poder borrar de su cara en años.

Odiaba la conexión con su gemelo, por que estaba seguro de que esa felicidad que ahora mismo sentía su hermano la sentía del mismo modo y con la misma intensidad.

No era justo.

– Dilo de nuevo. – Hika sonrió hasta con la voz. – Di que te gusto, por favor.

– Me gustas, mucho. – Dubitativo y con una pizquita de esperanza cumplió su pedido, girándose para encararle.

– Me vale con eso. – Se lanzó sin mas a sus brazos, robándole un beso ansioso que Taka evitó hasta el último segundo. Hasta que las ganas de probar él también esos labios pudieron mas que las ganas de quitárselo de encima. – Sal conmigo. Tu y yo, ¿Qué me dices?.

– Que todo esto es muy raro. – Le apartó un poco.

– ¿Por qué te crees que lloraba, tonto?... por tu maldita culpa. Estoy loco por ti, pero creí que no te gustaban los chicos, y menos los críos como yo. – apretó los labios mosqueado. – Creceré, ya lo verás, y cuando sea como mi padre no podrás negarte a ser mi novio. Te perseguiré hasta que … un momento, pero si ya me has dicho que te gusto...

– Si, eso parece. – Aún tenía un poco de miedo a lo que iba a hacer, pero aún así lo hizo. – Entonces, ¿Salimos?.

– Te quiero. – La respuesta le hizo alzar las dos cejas sorprendido, y después sonrojarse furiosamente.

– No digas eso. – Replicó pero aún así, dejó que le besara, mas cálidamente que al principio.

– Pero es verdad, te quiero. – Deslizó el beso hasta el cuello, despacito. – Quiero follar contigo.

Taka dio un respingo, pero no se apartó, no le apartó... en lugar de eso, enredó sus manos en la espalda del gemelo, tocando por primera vez la suave y lechosa piel de un modo distinto a como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Y ese maldito gemelo no perdió el tiempo, liberando ambos sexos de sus prisiones de tela en apenas treinta segundos después de la confesión, y tomándolos juntos entre sus manos, empezó a moverlos.

Mierda, tenían que parar o lo harían ahí mismo. Suerte que ese sitio no lo frecuentaba mucha gente, y que ese día, justo ese mismo día, estaban mas que solos en el lago y sus alrededores.

– Deja que te la meta. – Pidió goloso entre besos, sin parar de mover las manos con las que los masturbaba a ambos. – esto no es follar, es meneársela... juntos pero no es lo que yo quiero.

– No soy una chica. – Puntualizó Taka por si no había quedado claro.

– Eso ya lo veo. – Bajó la mano por sus testículos, hasta rozar el jugoso ano, que latió ansioso en sus yemas. – Deja que la ponga aquí.

– No estoy listo... y … ah. – Hika metió dos dedos de golpe, sacando a Taka de la ensoñación en la que esos preciosos ojos verdes le mantenían preso.

Apenas rozó la próstata, una ráfaga de hilitos blanquecinos surgió intermitente de la punta, manchando hasta la mitad del brazo del gemelo.

En un extraño efecto en cadena, al caer hacia atrás, Taka le agarró traiéndolo hasta su cuerpo, apretando sus caderas contra las del gemelo, logró que se corriera entre sus muslos, manchando el pantalón del moreno.

Solo entonces fueron conscientes de que estaban al aire libre y que cualquiera podría haber visto como hacían cochinadas.

Pero no se vistieron, en lugar de eso, un ataque de risa les atacó a los dos, haciendo que el acto pasara de pasional a cómico en unos segundos.

Taka hizo una pausa en relato, y miró hacia arriba, donde Miku le escuchaba mordiéndose el labio inferior por los nervios.

Una muy bonita primera toma de contacto, nunca mejor dicho.

0000000000000000000000000

Bueno, se acabó el cap... que marranote me ha quedado, pero me super encanta jeeeeepppp

hasta el sigueinte.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	19. ¡¡Interruptus no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 19: ¡Interruptus no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

Ya está, ya lo ha hecho.

Frente a la puerta del apartamento de Tobi, Miku duda con la mano en alto.

Va a llamar pero primero quiere asegurarse de que todo está donde debería.

Pasa revista de forma militar. A ver, primero se toca el trasero.

Lleva el tanga bueno, el mas nuevo... listo. Aparta la camiseta y mira abajo para comprobar que lleva el sujetador correcto, el que le sube las tetas y las junta en el medio, haciendo un canalillo de lo mas apetecible. Bien.

Mete la mano y se roza con la punta de los dedos el sobaco, solo para asegurarse que en los últimos veinte minutos no ha crecido pelo en esa parte. Sería un palo que ella tuviera mas pelo ahí que Tobi... aunque pensándolo bien, no se acordaba si él tenía pelo en el sobaco. Seguramente si, como todos los chicos... Bueno, su padre tenía, pero Itachi no contaba como chico, ¿O si?.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento y metió la misma mano en los pantalones, comprobando como en el sobaco, que su ingle seguía suave y sin pelambrera molesta.

Suspiró, alejando los nervios. Bueno, ya se había preparado, solo tenía que llamar... ¿Y luego qué?...

Miró alrededor para distraerse un momento y se giró de nuevo a la puerta. Levantó de nuevo la mano convertida en un puño, pero volvió a sopesar sus pechos, tirando de la camiseta hacia abajo para mostrar mas escote, pero sin enseñarlo todo.

Insinúa pero no parezcas desesperada... Deja que él dé el primer paso... tranquilidad, calma.

Tetas arriba de nuevo. Tira del pantalón y aplana la tela por el culo, para eliminar una arruga imaginaria de la tela.

Otro suspiro.

Una carraspera conocida la hace pegar un salto. Tobi la mira desde el pequeño espacio de la puerta abierta, antes de abrirla del todo y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que pase.

– Me estás poniendo nervioso , pasa de una vez anda. – Le palmea la cabeza con dulzura y espera que entre para cerrar la puerta.

– Y si sabes que estoy en la puerta ¿Por qué no has abierto antes?. – Hace unos morritos y le agarra de la camiseta manchada y llena de agujeros que viste para darle un pequeño besito en los labios.

– Es que es realmente divertido verte. – Señaló la ventana a un metro de la puerta. – Supuse que si esperaba un poco mas acabarías colocándote los empastes de nuevo. – Sonrisa

– Idiota... – Hizo un puchero y dejó el bolso en la silla del comedor.

Miró por la sala, donde un montón de armas estaban tiradas por el suelo, junto a herramientas y aceite.

– Pasa, ten cuidado con esto. – Se sentó en el medio y tomó una katana que tenía desmontada a un lado, y midió la empuñadura junto con la de otra espada mas corta. – Y... ¿Qué te trae por mi castillo, princesa?. – La miró sonriente, como a pequeños pasitos llegaba hasta el otro lado, pero se giraba antes de hacerlo y se sentaba entre las armas en un hueco vacío.

– bu-bueno, verás... yo. – Tomó una daga corta de hoja ancha, muy parecida a las que Hidan y ella usaban en las ceremonias a Jashin y la movió con habilidad entre sus dedos, haciendo giros imposibles y difíciles malabarismos. – ¿Qué haces...? ¿Qué es todo esto? . – Genial Miku, esquivar una pregunta con otra pregunta...

– Intento darle mas rango de alcance a esta katana. Me la regaló Izuna pero está ajustada al tamaño de su brazo y el mío mas largo. – Sopesó la hoja frente a él, guiñando un ojo y se la pasó con cuidado a Miku para que la viera mas de cerca. – Las demás no son mías... Hace un par de días le reparé a un compañero una espada familiar y le gustó tanto que me ha dado publicidad... y bueno, me he convertido en algo así como un médico de armas... – Tomó de nuevo la espada de los dedos de la chica, que asentía comprendiendo todo el lío del comedor. – Las de ese lado ya están terminadas y listas para entregarlas. Las de ahí necesitan mas trabajo y aquí no tengo equipo para soldar ni nada de eso, ya miraré a ver como lo hago, y las de ahí, no se pueden arreglar. Las he limpiado y cambiado las partes mas desgastadas de las empuñaduras y las he dejado para recuerdo o ponerlas a la vista en casa de los dueños... me da pena tirarlas, seguro que cada una tiene una historia detrás.

– Vaya. – Tomo una de las espadas cortas con cuidado y miró la tela con la que había rehecho la empuñadura. – Qué bonita... podrías dedicarte a esto.

– Bueno, si me hace ganar dinerito será bien recibido. Además me divierte hacerlo. – Empezó a envolver cada una por separado en papel de seda que tenía a un lado, poniendo el nombre de a quien pertenecía en cada una. – No me has dicho a que has venido.

– Si, claro... – Empezó a ayudarle para despejar cuanto antes el salón, pasándole los paquetes enrollados después de enseñarle que metía dentro para que él escribiera el nombre. – Bueno, quería verte... estar contigo un poco y pedirte que... que … pedi...

– ¿Pedirme?. – Paró de envolver llenado la sala con silencio al parar el crujir del papel en sus dedos. – ¿Miku?...Pide lo que quieras reina... estoy para servirte, soy tu fiel esclavo.

– Me gustaría que me... a ver como lo digo... – Pensativa posó un dedo en su barbilla. – Quiero que, tu y yo, bueno, que lo hagamos... – Hala, ya está, ya lo había dicho.

– ¿Qué hagamos qué?. – Seguía concentrado en lo de las armas y la verdad no le estaba prestando toda la atención.

– Cositas, ya sabes. – Desvió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza... ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba?...Si nunca le había dado apuro hablar de estas cosas... Pero ahora... era por la camiseta... por ese estúpido agujero por el que podía ver parte de sus abdominales... tan tersos, definidos... ¿Le dejaría mordisquearlos?, con cuidado, claro, sin arrancar el cacho... ¿Pero que demonios estás pensando, Miku?, concéntrate, te estás dispersando.

– ¿Qué cositas sé?. – Dudó de nuevo, ahora sí, mirándola fijamente interesado.

– ¿Lo haces aposta, verdad?. – Estrechó la mirada, un pelín entre molesta y avergonzada. – Pues quiero que tu y yo fo...

TOC TOC TOC.

Mirada asesina dirigida a la puerta.

– Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. – Tobi se levanta para ver quien es y le hace una seña con la mano para dejar la conversación en pausa. Besa su cabeza cuando pasa por su lado y la ayuda a levantarse. – Hola mamá. – Saluda a Deidara en la puerta con dos enormes bolsas. Al final lo de pasar el fin de semana con Kisame no podía ser, por que Madara estaba de misión super urgente y Deidara no se había sentido del todo bien, como para hacer un viaje largo hasta la aldea de la niebla.

– Hola cielito. – Le agarra por la nuca y le obliga a agacharse para darle un beso en la frente. – Que alto eres, que asco das... Te he traído unas cosillas. Hola Miku, bonita. – Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entró dentro, despacio.

Tobi no le deja terminar, le arrebata una de las bolsas y saca el recipiente de dentro con los ojos brillantes.

– Tarta de manzana... ¡TARTA DE MANZANA!. Por Jashin mamá, como te quiero. – Se arrodilla a sus pies y le abraza por una pierna. – Llévame contigo... sácame de esta pocilga. – Puchero teatral.

– Si, si... no cuela enano. – Tobi se levantó quedando claro que no era para nada enano. – Ahí tienes tarta de manzana y un pudin de chocolate, cómelo como mucho en cuatro días, o se echará a perder. Debajo hay guisado de ternera, acabo de hacerlo, cuando termines me devuelves la olla, y los cacharritos donde van las tartas. – Fue sacando uno tras otro mientras le decía lo que eran.

– Y en la otra bolsa ¿Qué hay?. – Miró goloso, relamiéndose.

– Como supuse que no tendrías, unas cositas para la casa. Manteles, servilletas, vasos pequeños... bueno, luego te lo miras con tranquilidad. – Pasó el dedo por la mesa atrapando una porción de aceite en la punta.

– Ahora lo recojo, estaba terminando una cosa. – Empezó a apartar cosas nervioso, pero paró de repente mirando a su madre fijo. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Por que todo esto es por que me necesitas para algo...

– Tienes que acompañar a tu hermana al médico. – Le miró con una medio súplica en sus azules orbes.

– Paso, tiene quince tacos, que vaya sola. – Estrechó la mirada sabiendo que esa no era la verdadera razón.

– Yo iré con ella. – Miku se ofreció. – Entre chicas da menos vergüenza. – Deidara infló los mofletes cuando su plan no salió como esperaba.

– Desembucha, rubito. – Le dijo Tobi a su madre, con voz grave.

– Vale, tu padre vuelve hoy de misión... hace unos días que no le veo... – Hizo un puchero muy exagerado mientras Tobi levantaba una ceja. – Por favor... – Juntó las manos en gesto de súplica.

– Vale, os cuidaré el perrito para que podáis hacer cositas. – Tobi junta las cejas justo después de decir eso, al darse cuenta de que era justo lo que le estaba pidiendo Miku hace un rato a él... ¿Será tontoelculo?.

– Valeeee, entonces me voy, que tengo mucho que hacer. – Se despidió con la mano desde la puerta feliz de haberse salido con la suya.

Tobi esperó hasta que los pasos de su madre dejaron de escucharse para volver su atención a la chica, que colocaba la comida en la nevera con cuidado, menos el guisado, que dejó sobre los hierros de la cocina.

Posó las dos manos en su cintura y le dio la vuelta con un pequeño giro de muñeca. Sonrió feliz por la cara de susto que puso.

– ¿Por dónde íbamos?... Ah, si... me estabas pidiendo que tu y yo fo- … ¿Fo?. – Graciosillo intentó besarla pero ella se desvió a un lado en el último momento.

– Aquí no, vamos a tu cama. – Le tomó de la mano, guiándole por su propia casa al sitio que había dicho.

Dos pasos faltaban para tocar la puerta...TOC TOC TOC.

Suspiro frustrado por parte de los dos.

– Ay, se me ha olvidado decirte, que vayas a por tu hermana a la academia. ¿Te acordarás?. – Deidara se peinaba con los dedos, nervioso.

– Si mamá, no creo que se me olvide. – Le besó en la frente de forma cómica y posó la mano abierta sobre su hermanito, en la barriga de Deidara. – Vete a casa, date un baño relajante y come un poco... que ya sabes que papá va a cansarte...

– Pero mira que eres tontín. – Avergonzado apartó la mano de Tobi de su vientre y se giró de nuevo para volver por donde había venido. – Que no se te olvide, ve por tu hermana a la academia y lava los cacharritos cuando te lo hayas comido todo y me los llevas a casa.

– Que sí, mamá. Venga, vete ya. – Cerró con cuidado y se giró, esperando de nuevo que su madre se alejara, pero un nuevo conjunto de pasos le dejó en el sitio.

Suspiró otra vez.

– Ya la terminé. – Le dijo a su compañero invitándole a pasar y poniendo la espada que había reparado en sus manos.

– Me salvas la vida, de verdad. – Inspeccionó el arma y la guardó con una gran sonrisa. – A mi abuelo le va a encantar ver su antigua espada tan bonita. – Rebuscó en su cartera y sacó un billete de cien. – Cien te parecerá poco, ¿No?. Por los materiales y el tiempo invertido. ¿Ciento cincuenta quizás?.

– No, no. Cien está bien. Gracias.

– Gracias a ti, Tobi. – Colocó con delicadeza el arma en su brazo y guardó la cartera caminando hacia la puerta. – Le hablaré a todo el mundo de ti... te va a llover el trabajo. Hasta pronto.

– De nada y eso espero. – Le despidió desde el descansillo que daba a la calle con la mano en alto. – Hasta pronto.

Vuelve dentro y Miku le espera con un puchero de categoría profesional en el pasillo. Por las horas que eran, un polvo rápido no entraba dentro de la definición que ella tenía para la primera vez, pero a estas alturas, estaba dispuesta a conformarse con eso...

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó el chico acunando su cara. Chasqueó la lengua. – Creo que ahora no vendrá nadie mas... – Se acercó para besarla, esperando que se negara, pero en lugar de eso, Miku le apretó con ternura, y se besaron, por fin, con cuidado.

Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y apenas rozó la línea en relieve de la cicatriz que el chico tenía en el costado cuando una nube de humo apareció sin mas en la mitad del comedor, desvelando al gemelo tras ella.

Ahora eran los dos al mismo tiempo los que miraban con intenciones asesinas al peliplata.

– Holitaaa parejitaaa ¿Interrumpo?. – Su sonrisa era tan grande que daban ganas de darle una leche.

– ¡Si!. – Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Pues que bien. – Ignorando a los dos se despatarró de mala manera en el sofá, mirándolos a ambos divertido. – ¡Oh, vamos! tener piedad de mí... por favor. Necesito un momento de tranquilidad, tíos. En serio, esos dos me tienen harto con su "quieroperonopodemosporqueestamoscastigados"... llevan todo el puto día vomitando arco iris y repartiendo florecitas rosas por todas partes. – Levantó los pies y los cruzó por los tobillos encima del reposa brazos. – Si vivierais cinco minutos en mi cabeza lo entenderíais... Hasta yo tengo ganas de tirarme a Taka... y en serio, no me ponen los tíos, lo juro... pero Hika me bombardea con sus pensamientos y voy a morir de tanto rosa.

– ¡Largo! – Gritaron de nuevo a coro, sincronizados.

– Sois un par de cabrones. – Puso morritos pero se levantó con una sonrisita traviesa. – Espero que disfrutéis del polvo, en serio, pero esta me la pagáis... ya me vengaré, ya.

La nube en la que desapareció Haku se disipó en unos segundos, haciendo que los dos se sentaran pesadamente en el sofá. Incluso uno solo de los gemelos era agotador y sus ánimos estaban mas que crispados a estas alturas.

Se miraron un momento y una sonrisa tímida acudió a la boca de los dos rubios.

Retomaron el beso donde lo habían dejado, pero Miku, mas atrevida y apurada, se alzó sobre las rodillas en el asiento, montando a Tobi y sentándose directamente en sus muslos, aferrando su cara con las dos manos y alargando el beso todo lo posible.

El ambiente se caldeó en apenas medio minuto, y las manos del chico, quietas en su cintura, fueron guiadas por la rubia directamente encima de sus pechos sobre la tela de la camiseta.

Desplazó el beso desde los labios de Miku hasta el lugar que ocupaban sus manos, deseoso de probar esas tetas con su lengua, pero su avance se detuvo al reconocer un chakra familiar acercarse a su casa.

Apretó la mandíbula y con todo el dolor de su corazón, y una gran dosis de auto control, levantó a Miku con él y la dejó con cuidado en el sofá.

Abrió la puerta antes de que tocara, esperando el tiempo prudencial para que su pene volviera al estado de calma, respirando con fuerza.

– Hola papá. – Musitó monótono, pelín harto a estas alturas.

– Hola hijo, vengo a pedirt.. – Su frase fue cortada.

– Sí ya sé, que me ocupe de entretener a Konoe para que mamá y tu paséis un rato a solas... – Señaló la cocina. – Mamá ya me ha pagado, y te espera en casa.

– Eres un amor. – Le besó la frente. – Y siento haberos … ya sabes. – Levantó la mano en un gesto para que esperase y rebuscó en la bolsa , dándole a su hijo un montón de condones. – A estas alturas no creo que tu madre se quede otra vez... No los necesito... al menos los próximos meses. Bueno, adiós.

Madara, igual que el gemelo, despareció tras una nube de humo sin haber entrado en el pequeño apartamento.

– ¡Bueno, ya está bien!. – Gritó Miku cuando cerró. – Nos vamos, ya estoy harta.

Le tomó por la muñeca y le llevó a tirones hasta la puerta...

TOC TOC TOC.

El gruñido que surgió de su interior casi sonó mas animal que otra cosa.

Por un momento estuvo tentando a escapar por la otra ventana, la que daba a la puerta trasera, pero finalmente abrió despacio, encontrando una cabellera rubia de punta al otro lado.

– Minato, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. ¿Te has escapado de la academia?. – Tobi se agachó para quedar a su altura y vio los pequeños rojeces y arañazos por su cara y cuello.

– Una misión... perseguimos a Tora. – El niño desvió sus ojitos al interior y se extrañó de ver ahí a su hermana.

– Ese maldito gato es inmortal. – Murmuró el rubio tirando del niño para dentro. – Creo que todos los ninjas de esta aldea hemos perseguido a ese condenado minino... la dueña debería poner una verja de dos metros para que no se le escape la endemoniada bola de pelo...

Minato caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su hermana, mientras Tobi buscaba el botiquín del baño.

– ¿Se ha colado en este edificio?. – Miku le acarició las puntas de arriba, quitando la tierra y suciedad del rubio cabello de su hermanito. – Si queréis atraparlo lo mejor es que lo llevéis a la parte norte. La puerta está rota y están reparándola, a la derecha acumulan el material para la obra y es un callejón sin salida. Si podéis llevarle hasta allí, no escapará.

El niño la miró sorprendido del todo.

– Eres la mejor. – se agarró a su cuello y la abrazó un momento antes de dar un par de saltitos y ir hasta la puerta. – Voy a hacer eso... Hasta luego.

– Luego me lo cuentas. – Gritó la chica a la puerta cerrada.

– Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Escuchó como se alejaba a la carrera y suspiró derrotada. A la mierda con todo.

Tobi regresó con unas cosas para la cura pero el niño ya se había ido, y casi era la hora de ir por su hermana.

– Tú quedate, voy yo. – Miku tomó su bolso de la silla donde lo había dejado al entrar y salió, al igual que su hermano, arrastrando los pies de puro abatimiento

Quince minutos después Miku regresó, sola.

Ni le dejó hablar, en cuanto abrió la puerta le agarró por la muñeca y le llevó a tirones hasta la salida de la aldea.

Bordearon la zona de entrenamientos, la que permitía los explosivos y llegaron a una zona mas antigua, vallada y abandonada desde hacía varios años por el peligro que suponían las trampas en mal estado que allí habían puesto.

Tobi no entendía nada, pero la cara de Miku y sobre todo, la fuerza con la que aferraba su muñeca dejaba claro que no era buena idea decir nada, al menos de momento.

Se pararon, delante de un gran árbol.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?. – Se atrevió a musitar muy bajito, sin molestarla, pero interesado.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer un leve, muy muy leve rastro del chakra de Itachi... Se parecía muchísimo a una técnica ilusoria, pero había algo más... Miku de algún modo había logrado hacerla suya sin alterar lo que su padre había hecho al principio.

Retiró el jutsu un segundo para revelar un hueco por el que se podía entrar dentro del tronco y empujó al chico en esa dirección cuando se acercó lo suficiente para mirar. Ella entró detrás y rehízo el jutsu con su propio chakra.

Nadie podía verles desde fuera, y mucho menos oírles. Esa parte del bosque llevaba años abandonada y no se acercaba ni alma por ahí.

– ¿Qué es este sitio?. – Miró alrededor, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad poco a poco. Vio una cómoda y mullida manta en el suelo, doblada con cariño y una docena de cojines de los gorditos. Había botellas con agua pegadas a la pared y galletas a un lado. El sitio no era una mansión pero estaba limpio.

– Lo encontré hace tiempo, huyendo de una de las inyecciones de Kakuzu. – Se sentó en la manta y le tendió la mano para que la acompañara. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y partió una bengala que tiró al lado mas alejado de ellos, iluminando todo con un tenue fulgor anaranjado. – Noté el chakra de mi padre pero tardé un tiempo en poder quitarlo. Luego pasé un par de tardes limpiando un poco, había un montón de condones usados, y basura de comida podrida. Un par de animales muertos y unas mantas raídas y desgastadas... pero ya lo arreglé. Ahora es mi base secreta para dominar el mundo.

– Es el picadero de tus padres. O mejor dicho era, si dices que llevaba años acumulando mierda... que bonito. – Tobi puso una cara muy divertida al decirlo. – Seguramente te fabricaron en algún rincón de este sitio.

– ¿Tu crees?. – Miró alrededor entusiasmada.

– Bueno, solo hay que atar cabos. Chakra de tu padre, un jutsu ocultando la entrada, comida, mantas, condones... – Extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

– Sería genial. – Su sonrisa se agrandó. – ¿Y tú sabes donde te hicieron a ti?

– Claro. – Señaló con el dedo en punta detrás de él. – Seis kilómetros en esa dirección, hay una cabaña en el bosque, en la parte de atrás, en el suelo... y tres metros por delante de ese mismo sitio, mi padre me trajo al mundo. Mi madre me lo contó...¿Y tú?

– No lo sé... – Miku le miró un poco confusa. – Nunca me lo han dicho y yo tampoco he preguntado... pero bueno, no te he traído aquí para eso.

Tobi contuvo el aliento cuando la chica deslizó la camiseta fuera de su cuerpo de un tirón hacia arriba y le empujó para dejarle tumbado boca arriba.

– Aquí no hay puerta a la que puedan llamar. – Se inclinó sobre él, y por fin, disfrutó de un largo y húmedo beso.

000000000000000000000000

Taka se sentó en el escritorio de su cuarto. En el pasillo estaban amontonadas las cajas vacías de cartón que servirían para vaciar de libros la biblioteca de su padre, y acomodar las cosas del bebé para cuando llegara.

La verdad es que aún no tenía nada... un suspiro y abrió la mochila para sacar los libros y el material. Por lo menos hoy no tenía mucha tarea, una docena de ejercicios de los fáciles y un trabajo de campo sobre los mapas. Fácil de cagarse.

Cuando sacó un par de libros algo blanco, pequeño e indefinido, salió de dentro y rebotó por el suelo un par de veces. Lo tomó entre los dedos intrigado.

Una estrella de papel. Inflada. Con algo en relieve que descubrió eran letras por el otro lado.

Deshizo la estrella has tener una tira de papel entre sus dedos, y una sonrisa llenó sus carrillos cuando leyó lo que ponía.

" _Hoy, cuando has sonreído me has hecho feliz. Me encantan tus sonrisas"_

Tonto sentimental. Sintió que tenía ganas de llorar de pura dicha.

Vació la mochila sobre la mesa para descubrir mas de veinte estrellitas iguales, que se apresuró a desenrollar con un ojo puesto en puerta por si alguno de sus padres le daba por pasarse y le pillaban.

_" Me gustaría poder darte un beso todo el tiempo"_

_" La curva de tu barriga es dulce, quiero verlo ya, ¿Se parecerá a ti o a mi?"_

_" Por si no lo sabías: Te quiero"_

Y así, una montaña de mensajes iguales, o mas vergonzosos.

Los recogió a toda prisa, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, y los guardó con cuidado...

Serían su mas preciado tesoro.

0000000000000000000000000000

A las buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss

Gracias por seguir ahí, aish, otro fic atacado por los recortes sniff, pero bueno, queda bien, ¿No?

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

shiga san


	20. ¡¡Cielo pintado no jutsu!

Spin off de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde la historia avanza en el futuro, concretamente hasta los 17 años de Tobi, el primogénito de Madara y Deidara.

La adolescencia es una mierda, todo es confuso y asqueroso.

Tienes ganas de gritar, llorar, reírte y dormir todo al mismo tiempo... y cuando crees que nada puede ir peor, te das cuenta de que, posiblemente, te has enamorado de tu amiga de la infancia...

No pondré las parejas hasta que vayan surgiendo... me entenderéis según avancemos jejeej

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

**LAS CRÓNICAS DE TOBI**

**Capítulo 20: ¡Cielo pintado... no jutsu!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

– Espera... Tobi. – Miku tironeaba de su ropa para volver a ponerla en su sitio, justo después de que el rubio se empeñara en quitarla...Taka tenía razón, ni siquiera iba a fijarse y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

– No quiero. – Enterró la cara entre los pechos, agitando la cabeza a los lados, haciendo un ruido muy gracioso.

– Ja jajaja, para, para, por favor. – Empujó de sus hombros, esperando que le hiciera caso; ilusa.

– Lo siento. – Rueda a un lado, tumbándose todo lo largo que es en la manta del suelo. – Es que me he emocionado, un poquitín...

– Y yo me he puesto guapa por todas partes, y tu nada, a lo tuyo. –Hizo un puchero.

– ¿Por todas partes?. Mmm que interesante... –Se giró en el sitio, clavando el codo para alzarse y mirarla, tumbada a su lado. – Quiero verte... enséñamelo todo.

– No quiero, empieza tu. – Aunque dijo eso, se sacó el pantalón levantando el trasero a saltitos tumbada boca arriba.

– ¡Oh, vaya!. ¿Patos?. – Señaló el pequeño triángulo delantero del tanga, donde un patito de dibujo adornaba la prenda en el centro. – Odio los patos.

– ¡Venga ya!, pero si es monísimo. – Agarró con ansia la cinturilla del pantalón de estar por casa del rubio y lo sacó a tirones por sus piernas. – Gayumbos de cuello vuelto... nada erótico. Podías habértelo currado un poco más.

– Estaba tirado en casa, trabajando... no esperaba que me secuestrara una princesa cachonda. – La agarró por un tobillo y tiró de la pierna para deslizarse sobre ella, divertido. – Y para lo que tiene en mente su majestad, me parece que da lo mismo los calzones que lleve puestos, si me los vas a quitar por las malas...

– No mires. – Esperó hasta que el rubio cerró los ojos y se sacó las prendas que quedaban dejando solo el ínfimo trozo de tela que tapaba su sexo. Se retorció el pelo entre los dedos, nerviosa. – Te toca.

– Espera. – Se sentó, tirando de ella para sentarla también. Su cara se puso roja hasta las orejas, incapaz de apartar la mirada. – Por Jashin, estás tan buena.

Miku bajó la mirada por su pecho, alargando los dedos para tocarle. Ya lo había hecho antes, mientras dormían juntos, pero ahora, ahí despierto, mirándola, era totalmente diferente.

Sentía el temblor de sus dedos en la piel contraria, el aliento contenido en su cuerpo.

De repente, Tobi era enorme, y sus manos demasiado pequeñas para tocarlo todo y por todas partes.

Su mano se detuvo en el límite del vello rubio oscuro y rizado en el que se levantaba orgulloso el pene del rubio. Miró fijamente mas tiempo del que se dio cuenta, inclinándose hacia delante para verlo mas cerca.

– ¿Puedo?. – Aunque hubiese querido decir algo, la visión de Miku a cuatro patas entre sus piernas abiertas inclinándose hacia delante le dejó sin palabras. Asintió en silencio entre asustado e impaciente. – ¿Así está contenta?. ¿Te duele?... – La miró sin entender la primera pregunta. – La única que he visto parecía blandita.

– No duele... – Esperó hasta que ella anilló la carne entre dos dedos para poner su mano encima, y empezar a deslizarla arriba y abajo, con toda la calma que podía reunir, y sus ojos fijos en esas tetas que ya adoraba. Giró la otra mano en el aire, mientras seguía enseñándole como mover la suya, y acunó uno de los pechos en la palma. Lo estrujó con cierta fuerza y lo sintió endurecerse en su palma.

Un gemido, involuntario, furtivo... adorable, le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien. Era increíble pero si no la paraba se correría inmediatamente y su nube romántica se iría de vacaciones sin apenas haber empezado.

Calor, asfixiante, infernal, por todas partes. El destello anaranjado de la bengala iluminando a trozos, el aroma a bosque, a tierra húmeda y removida... su piel.

Miku se inclinó mas, acercando los labios a la punta, pillándole totalmente desprevenido, y besó la cabeza lisa y palpitante en un roce.

"Cinco por ocho, cuarenta"... Patatas fritas. La nevera hace ruido. Tiene un pato, un pato en el maldito tanga. Odio los patos... pero debajo del tanga está el tesoro de la princesa... "¡Oh mierda" eso no ayudaba a desviar la atención.

– Joder... – Se incorporó de nuevo sin saber muy bien como había acabado tumbado y le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos para apartarla de su premio, que lamía golosa ajena a todo.

– ¿No te gusta?. – Se sentó erguida, con los pies apuntando cada uno a los lados, se limpió con el dorso de la mano la saliva que caía por la comisura de sus labios y ladeó la cabeza. Tobi exhaló todo el aire que pudo mantener en su pulmones, con la respiración aceleradísima hasta la hiper-ventilación.

Había decidido dejarle tomar la riendas, pero esto era demasiado, y sus hormonas no colaboraban ni un poco... Sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo era tal, que se podía forjar una espada en su entrepierna... y una docena de herraduras al mismo tiempo.

– Si me gusta, me encanta. – ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de lo que le provocaba?. – Me toca. – Hizo un gesto con la mano abierta para cambiarle el sitio y se arrodilló entre sus piernas sin tocarla.

Recordó la misión, en la que había simulado hacerlo con ella y se mordió el labio sin querer.

Siguió sus piernas dobladas y abiertas hacia arriba, hasta las líneas de su vientre. Su pecho subiendo y bajando en cada respiración, sus brazos cruzados bajo ellos, las manos tensas, cerradas en puños apretados.

Sus labios... pequeños y mudos jadeos escapando entre la apretada ranura abierta de su boca y esos ojos, sobre una carita sonrojada de vergüenza, mirándole, a él, única y exclusivamente a él...

Arrastró la única prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo con una mano por sus piernas y se dejó caer con cuidado sobre ella. Un beso, lo necesitaba como el respirar.

Sus manos acariciando sin vergüenza alguna los blanditos pechos, haciéndola suspirar en su propia boca. Sus labios picaban ávidos, deseosos de recorrer el cuerpo bajo él hasta el último de sus poros.

Abandonó la ardiente boca y siguió la línea de su cuello, con la punta de la nariz, deprisa. Repartió lametazos furiosos en los sonrosados pezones, absorbió, mordisqueó y manoseó sin orden y sin delicadeza alguna las dos montañas de carne.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Preguntó tras escuchar un gritito.

– Si, es solo que se siente raro. – Le miró confusa, mientras él seguía lamiendo sin parar los botoncitos ya duros de excitación. – Tengo calor, donde tocas... y como un corazón ahí abajo...

Podía simplemente dejarse hacer, pero su curiosidad era igual de grande que su deseo. Tanteó a su espalda hasta que dio con el bolso de armas de la chica y rompió una nueva bengala, que dejó cerca del borde de la manta sobre la que estaban, para tener luz directa.

– Cierra los ojos. – Le pidió, en un susurro. Miku asintió con la mirada fija en el chico.

La fina capa de sudor destelleaba a la luz de la bengala, y aunque no podía verla como si fuera luz blanca, el naranja le daba un aspecto casi comestible. Distinguía perfectamente sus líneas arriba y abajo, las redondeces, y las rectas. Había memorizado todo de ella, pero esto ni se acercaba a lo que había soñado o deseado.

Por fin estaban juntos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el triángulo de cabello eléctrico que coronaba su intimidad. Con suma delicadeza posó las dos manos en la porción de manta que quedaba a la vista en el hueco bajo sus piernas dobladas y las separó aún mas valiéndose de un codo.

Miku miró furtivamente hacia abajo, solo con un ojo. La luz anaranjada revelaba sus cicatrices, mostrándolas como negras líneas que dibujaban figuras sin sentido. ¿Cuántas de ellas se había hecho por protegerla?... No lo sabía, pero eran muchas. Siempre había sido una niña traviesa, y meterse en líos era tan normal como respirar, al igual que arrastrar al resto de la pandilla en sus travesuras.

– Cierra los ojos, no hagas trampas. – Acercó la bengala al espacio bajo sus rodillas dobladas y la dejó ahí. – Confía en mi, tranquila.

Esas mismas palabras las había oído un millón de veces, justo antes de que Kakuzu la taladrara con un millar de agujas, o alguno de sus experimentos siniestros, lo que consiguió el efecto contrario.

Tembló, sin querer... pero no pudo ni pensar en que era lo que le asustaba. Los dedos de Tobi hurgaron en su intimidad, torpes, inquietos, buscando sin rumbo fijo tocar con cuidado todo lo posible.

Separó los pliegues con una mano, y acarició el interior con la yema de la otra.

Sintió en la punta de los dedos el calor, la humedad, la suave cremosidad que surgía de su interior.

Deseo.

Y el aroma, sutil, embriagador, incitante, que emanaba de su interior y le llenaba completamente las fosas nasales hasta casi hacerle perder la razón.

Recorrió a ciegas el interior, sintiendo la barrera natural fina y elástica, en toda su dimensión.

Travieso se separó lo suficiente como para inclinarse hacia delante y probarla directamente. Lamió por todas partes, sin tener muy claro que estaba haciendo ni donde.

Mantenía las piernas de la chica abiertas con el codo. Y se movió con saña por la tierna carne de su intimidad. Su lengua reptaba y empapaba en saliva todo lo que quedaba a su alcance. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero a juzgar por la manera en la que las manos de Miku apretaban su cabeza para mantenerla ahí, no iba mal encaminado.

Miku gritó, convulsionándose contra la manta y contra su novio. Palpitó con el cuerpo entero durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que pasaba, sin saber que ese era su primer orgasmo acompañada. Sus piernas cayeron a plomo, lánguidas. Tobi escaló hacia arriba, posando su estómago en el de la chica y hundió su lengua en la boca contraria.

El sabor de su intimidad se le hizo extraño y al mismo tiempo irresistible. El simple hecho de saber lo que esa boca había estado haciendo segundos antes le arrancó un nuevo jadeo.

– ¿Estás bien?. – Preguntó oculto en el hueco de su cuello en un susurro.

– Si, es raro, arde, y palpita... pero me gusta. No es como cuando me lo hago yo, es mejor. – Una sonrisa estiró sus labios hacia arriba. – Pero sigo pensando que no va a caber... tu cosa es enorme...

Tobi sonrió oculto en su escondite. Tomó su muñeca y la guió entre los dos cuerpos, al lugar exacto en el que sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo.

– Ya estoy dentro, preciosa. – Apretó las manos convertidas en un puño para no ponerse a embestirla a lo bruto. Miku jadeó al darse cuenta de ese hecho. La verdad es que hasta que no lo había dicho ni lo había notado. Tobi había aprovechado el momento de despiste durante el final del orgasmo para metérsela, y tal y como había predicho, ni lo había notado.

– ¿Te hago daño?. – Ahora sí, la encaró angustiado. Miku negó tranquila. – Me moveré despacio.

El calor que lo envolvía le robó la razón. Se olvidó de donde estaba, y todo su ser se concentró en ella, en la sensación de su cuerpo dentro del otro, en el cálido aliento sobre sus labios.

Todo.

Arañó cada suspiro, para grabarlo a fuego en su cuerpo, cada caricia, cada promesa no dicha... Dios, como la amaba.

En ese pensamiento estaba cuando la chica le agarró con mas fuerza que nunca. Sus caderas quedaron ancladas entre sus piernas, y los latidos internos, atrapándole furiosos, le empujaron sin remedio hasta el orgasmo mas increible que había tenido en su vida. Nada que ver con las sesiones de onanismo a las que se sometía... ni en sus mejores sueños se había acercado a adivinar que esto pasaría así.

Ya podía morir tranquilo. De hecho sería mas que feliz si moría en ese preciso instante...

– Te quiero. – Murmuró antes de besarla.

– Y yo... – Respondió justo antes de besarle, con todo el cuerpo. – Yo también te quiero...

…..OOOOO...

Taka suspiró. De pie en mitad de lo que al inicio del día era la biblioteca de su padre, ahora completamente vacía, y con la pintura fresca, azul celeste por todas las paredes.

No sabía cuando había empezado a suspirar todo el tiempo, tampoco le importaba, pero últimamente no paraba de hacerlo.

Se giró desde el centro, despacio, admirando su obra con una sonrisa. Aún notaba la pintura reseca y tirante en sus manos, y parte del antebrazo, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, no quería hacerlo.

Sasuke pasó el brazo por el hombro de su pequeño, y le atrajo para besar su sien con amor.

– ¿Azul?. – Preguntó divertido. – ¿Y si es una niña?.

– Es un cielo mamá. – Taka señaló frente a él. – Quiero que lo primero que vea mi bebé sea un inmenso cielo azul... faltan cosas. Quiero hacer un brillante sol... nubes con forma de cosas... mmm pajaritos, mariposas...

– Pues habrá que buscar alguien que dibuje bien. – Izuna abarcó con los dos brazos a sus chicos, en un apretado gesto que les arrancó una sonrisa a los tres. – Vete a descansar un rato. Llevas todo el día de pie y no es bueno.

– Me quieres echar para besuquear a mamá... guarrote. – Taka hizo un puchero entre risas y salió del cuarto. Es cierto que estaba un poco cansado y ya había terminado de pintar las paredes y el techo que es lo que mas trabajo tenía.

Se sentó en la cama, después de quitarse la ropa manchada de pintura y se quedó un rato mirando el vacío frente a él. Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un papelito oculto en la unión de las dos maderas.

Suspiró, otra vez. Había releído las dos palabras de esa estrella deshecha un millón de veces. Acarició a su bebé, distraído, con sus ojos en las dos palabras. Recorriendo las líneas.

No quería decidir eso, no aún. Solo quería terminar el cuarto del bebé, llenarlo de peluches, su cunita, muebles en miniatura, ropa de juguete.

Ver como se ponía mas y mas gordo, hasta que su tripa quedara tirante y redonda, y comer, dormir... las horas de clase se le pasaban volando... y los pocos minutos que le arañaba al castigo de sus padres para estar con Hika, se le hacían tan cortitos... pero en ese tema no podía mas que resignarse y aguantar.

Y luego estaba Hidan. Había días en los que no sabía que decirle para quitárselo literalmente de encima... solo pensaba en su pequeño bebé y en los terribles abuelos que le habían tocado...

Y en que no podía soñar nadie mejor para que fueran su familia. Todos eran perfectos, divertidos, un poco locos, pero también sabía que le querrían por encima de todo.

Imaginó por un segundo a Kakuzu y su padre, siendo abuelos, dando de comer a su pequeño y limpiándose la cara cuando decidiera que era divertido disparar la papilla en una sonora pedorreta. Por que pensaba vengarse del castigo que estaba cumpliendo a través de su pequeño. Pensaba enseñarle a putear a sus abuelos de todas las retorcidas maneras que se le ocurrieran.

Se iban a enterar esos cuatro malvados abuelos...

Otro suspiro mas y de nuevo leyendo esas dos palabras.

Tenía sueño. Bostezó y se giró de costado. Deslizó el papelito bajo la almohada y se abandonó a la sensación de descanso.

…...

– No es justo. – Konoe hizo un puchero, sentada en el sofá entre los dos gemelos. – Me voy chivar cuando...

– Vamos, lo hemos intentado. – Los dos peliplatas sonrienron al mismo tiempo. – Además, era cuestión de tiempo...

– … que esos dos se lo montaran. – Haku le pasó la mano por encima de los hombros a la chica, que seguía enfurruñada por el abandono.

– Ya pero... jo, mis padres me echan a la calle para lo mismo, mi hermano pasa de mi, y mi amiga se vuelve su novia.

– Nos tienes a nosotros. – Hika le dedicó una sonrisa y le dió un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

– Piensa que somos la fantasía de muchas chicas... y somos todo tuyos. – Haku besó la otra mejilla...

– Hika, a tu cuarto, sigues castigado. – Hidan escupió desde la puerta sin llegar a entrar del todo. Miró a la rubita hija de Deidara entre sus dos chicos. – Si quieres un consejo, aléjate de ese pequeño salido que tengo por hijo... Ya tengo suficiente con un nieto en camino, y con estar emparentado de por vida con un Uchiha... ser familia de Deidara sería una jodienda...

Hidan pasó de largo, con su sonrisa y le acarició el cabello a la chica, después de apretarla contra él y besar su frente en un roce. Kakuzu sin embargo se paró frente a ellos.

– Haku, ve a recoger unos libros a casa de Izuna. – Los gemelos se miraron sin entender... Aunque había dicho Haku, estaba mirando a su hermano...

– ¿Ahora?. – Aunque respondió Haku, Kakuzu seguía mirando a Hika, sin desviar la mirada ni un milímetro.

– Si, los necesito. – Los chicos volvieron a mirarse, ahora sonriendo.

Su padre no los confundía, jamás lo había hecho, en cambio, el resto del mundo tenía serios problemas para saber cual era cual, incluso su madre...

Taka era junto a su padre, de las únicas personas que sabía quien era cada uno solo con un vistazo de un segundo.

– No tardes. – Le agarró por la nuca y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

– Vale, papá. – Dijo adiós con la mano y salió de la casa.

Minutos después, frente a la casa de Taka, Hika, fingiendo ser su hermano, dudaba si llamar o no.

Técnicamente no iba a verle a él, si no a buscar unos libros para su padre, pero eso implicaba que debía tener contacto con Izuna... que si no recordaba mal, aún quería matarle... un poco.

– Me manda mi padre. – Sasuke le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar con una sonrisa.

– Ahí tienes los libros médicos. – Señaló una caja llena en el suelo junto a ellos. Hika hizo una mueca de disgusto. – ¿Puedes con ellos o es muy pesada?. ¿Ocurre algo, Haku?

– ¿Eh?... no,no nada. – Se agachó y levantó la caja con las dos manos. – Puedo con esto... Ermm... ¿Taka... – Desvió la mirada al interior de la casa curioso.

– ¡Ah! Se ha acostado. Ha pasado la tarde pintando el cuarto del bebé y está cansado. Mañana os veréis en clase.

El chico dejó la caja con cuidado donde estaba.

– ¿Puedo ver el cuarto?... Solo para ver como ha quedado y eso...

– Claro, ven. – Sasuke le guió hasta allí. La puerta seguía abierta, para que se secara mejor la pintura. – Es un cielo. Taka quiere dibujar nubes y pajaritos para el bebé. – Le explicó en mitad del cuarto, pero Hika ya estaba trasteando con el resto de los botes de pintura.

Sasuke le dejó a solas, en el cuarto, sabiendo que estaría bien ahí.

Horas después Taka se levantó a mear, como todas las noches desde que su hijo llenaba el espacio que debían ocupar sus órganos y se acercó a la futura habitación del bebé con la intención de cerrar la puerta si ya se había secado...

pero en su lugar se quedó de pie en la entrada... tapando la boca con la mano abierta. Había pequeñas flores por todas partes... conejitos persiguiendo mariposas... hadas, duendes... nubes con forma de tarta... y un sol, con una enorme sonrisa...

El cuarto de su hijo era precioso y él era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Estúpidas hormonas...

No necesitó preguntar para saber quien era el artista. Y ya tenía su respuesta a las dos palabras de la estrella que llevaba días guardando.

Ese "Cásate conmigo" merecía un sí como una casa de grande.

Aunque tuvieran que enfrentarse al mundo entero.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suspiro... me duele todo...

En fin, mi anuncio para el cap 20... ( puchero) Me temo que mi tiempo en el fandom de Naruto se agota.

Terminaré lo que tengo empezado y unos fics que tengo en la recámara, concretamente cuatro,en los que llevo meses trabajando, pero ya nada nuevo.

Un par de ellos hace años que me están esperando ( lo sé, Yasumi, ya tengo todo esquemado y el del jardín que te comenté listo hasta el cap 6. el otro, el kakairu sado, igual, seis caps listos... pero hasta que no tenga el final no lo subo.

Como sea, Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
